


Count the Ways

by larxenethefirefly



Series: Ficlet Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 54,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets written about the Doctor and Rose or other pairings. Ratings vary per chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giftfic for fadewithfury: ten/rose, Rose is an artist and the Doctor is the one who gives Rose her big break

Sometimes, Rose wondered why she decided to make her career in art.

There were long hours and thankless buyers, commissions that were done to the letter only to be rejected from the client. She put blood sweat and tears into her work only to get nothing in return.

But then, there were times where she remembered why she was proud of her degre.

A gallery in downtown London, owned by the Doctor himself, agreed to host a few of her paintings. He was a renowned art collector and had restored several of the British Museum’s pieces, and it was his guest lecture on German artwork that had rekindled her tired, third-year Uni student passion for her degree. After the guest lecture she had tried to ask him a few questions, but he had to leave; he was due back at the museum to work on pieces dated from the French renaissance.

Though they hadn't met during the discussion on when and where to debut her art, Rose was still nervous. It had been five years since she had seen him, and she wanted to thank him. Thank him for saving her in Uni, thank him for giving her a chance. She chose her best dress and flats, and after making sure her hair and makeup was perfect she got into the taxi and drove to the gala with a twisting stomach.

She was, thankfully, not the first person, but was far from the last. Rose was surprised to see the turnout; it was more than a new artist like herself usually anticipated, and she wondered what sort of people the Doctor knew. They all seemed to be looking at the existing paintings, however, and ignoring the covered paintings that were Rose’s pride and joy.

As the hour crept closer to her reveal, Rose made small talk with the people there and tried to look for the Doctor as inconspicuously as possible. It seemed the other attendees were also curious as to his whereabouts, and it was five minutes after Rose was supposed to reveal her paintings that a whirlwind of brown pinstripes came in through the door.

There was a smattering of applause and greetings, and Rose found herself abruptly shoved to the back of the room as the people surged forward to greet him.

She could see his eyes searching the room as he made his way towards the paintings, and Rose began to make her way through the small crowd to greet him. However, a rather large man blocked her path, and as she tried to find a way around him the Doctor stepped up to the microphone. “Hello!” He said, cheerily. “I’m terribly sorry about how late I was; traffic was horrid and I’m afraid time got away from me. Anyway, I’m beyond pleased that you have all attended!”

As he rambled Rose managed to squeeze past the man. Only to be stopped by a rather refined woman who mistook Rose for one of the staff and asked for a glass of champagne.

As she stammered out that she wasn't one of the staff, she was aware of the silence. By the microphone the Doctor looked confused, and said again, “Rose Tyler?”

“Pardon me,” Rose finally said, and hurried towards the Doctor, blushing madly.

He grinned when he saw her. “There you are! I see you got held up by someone who is no doubt eager to see your art,” he said, though from the look in his eyes she knew he had seen- and heard- what happened. The woman had the decency to look embarrassed, but bolstered by his kind eyes Rose relaxed.

“I apologize. It’s very nice to meet you at last,” she said, shaking his hand.

“And I you. Now, why don’t you tell us about your inspiration?”

She brightened. “If you could start with the far right…”

The Doctor unveiled the pieces as she spoke briefly about them, and when she was done there was a genuine excitement as the patrons praised her work. Rose was bursting with pride as she explained more about her work to those who asked, and she was so involved in one discussion that she nearly missed the Doctor trying to get her attention.

“Tonight was a success,” he grinned, toasting her with his glass. “If you would like to meet for dinner next week, I would love to see some more of your work and see if we can’t have a few of your pieces hanging in a different location.”

“Really?” She asked, feeling light headed.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. “I haven’t seen talent like yours, Rose, in a long time. It’ll be my honor.”

“I can’t wait,” she said sincerely. His smile softened, and they spent the rest of the night discussing their favorite artists and arguing good naturedly who the best artist of the renaissance was.

When it came time for the party to wind down, Rose was truly reluctant to leave- not because she wanted the spotlight, but because the next time she and the Doctor met it would be a business meeting. The light-hearted and interesting conversation would be over.

But when she woke up the next morning and realized that the address he had sent her through email was to one of her favorite chippies, she wondered why she had even worried.


	2. twelve/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giftfic for Silver- Twelve/Rose, Twelve chooses an outift. Rose helps.

“Rose, stop it,” the Doctor complained as she paraded about in his old scarf… and not much else. “I’m trying to pick out an outfit and you are making it hard to concentrate.”

She smirked and looped a bit of scarf around his neck. “You should be used to it by now. I did this last time.” She pouted when he wiggled away.

“Last time we were in here for nearly a day,” he reminded her. “And we could waste time because we didn’t have companions with us. Now we do.”

She waved her hand. “Clara can wait. The TARDIS is keeping her amused with ‘what’s behind the door?’. We have all the time in the world.”

He smiled slightly at her then held up a green overcoat. “What do you think?”

She considered then shook her head. “Too… eighth you. I think…” Rose trailed her eyes down his figure, then grinned. “Black. Gives you an air of mystery. And maybe… hmm…” Her eyes darted around the room until she brightened, diving into a pile of coats. “Here!” She said, holding up a black coat with red lining.

The Doctor eyed it critically. “It’s like my old opera cape.” At her look he shook his head. “No, no, no, you are not seeing pictures!”

Rose looked disappointed but handed him the coat. “Try it on.”

He did so, and had to admit that it looked… nice. His outfit was still missing something though.

When he saw the cardigan Rose was holding with a mischievous smile he blanched. “Rose! I may look old but I’m not going to dress like it!”

“Just try it!” She said. “You are hopeless with outfits this regeneration, you said I looked nice in purple hot pants and that brown sweatshirt!”

“But you did look nice,” he said, bewildered. “The pants showed off your- if I say so myself- gorgeous arse, and you looked cute in that sweatshirt.”

Rose heaved a sigh but she was smiling. “Flatterer. Just trust me. Put on the cardigan.”

He did so, knowing a lost cause when he saw one. And, though he wouldn’t admit it, he liked the look- everything else was nicely pressed and well-made, but the slightly wrinkled and old cardigan provided a hint of rebellion that spoke to him.

“See?” Rose said as she hugged him from behind. “Handsome.”

“I’m a bit… old.” He sniffed. “Not your type of pretty boy.”

Rose scoffed and moved to stand in front of him. She cupped his face in her hands. “You, Doctor, will always be my type of pretty boy. After all, I’ve always preferred older guys,” she said, leering. “And you, sir, are a rather sexy silver fox.”

His hands gripped her waist. “Minx. Don’t tempt me.”

Rose smirked. “Why? You chose your outfit. And we’ve only been looking for an hour. I told Clara it’ll take three.”

“In that case…” Rose shrieked as he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. “I’ll have to make the rest of the time count.”

“Dirty old man,” Rose said, affectionately, before he tossed her gently onto a futon. She grinned up at him. “Well? I can’t get out of this scarf on my own.”

He was only too happy to oblige.


	3. eight/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giftfic for aeonish: eight/rose, Rose is a cinder girl who wants to humiliate the Prince. The Doctor is only too happy to oblige.

“You know,” Rose said as she stared at the man in front of her who had stepped out of a blue box that had appeared out of no where, “when I made that wish, I didn’t expect it to come true.”

The man blinked at her and smiled. “Well, I should be chuffed. Not every day that someone wishes for me.”

Rose studied him as she leaned on her mop. He was dressed fashionably if a bit odd- who in their right mind wore velvet nowadays? Still, he was pretty to look at, and she imagined that his curls would drive any girl wild. He looked more like a fairy tale prince than a fairy godmother. Or godfather. “Who are you, anyway? I wished for a fairy godmother, not… whatever you are.”

He looked affronted. “I beg your pardon? I’m the best fairy godmother! Well, fairy godfather, rather, but that’s semantics.”

“Do you have a name?”

“I’m the Doctor,” he said cheekily. “I can fix any problem, no matter how big. Except I can’t bring people back from the dead.”

Rose considered him. “Well. I’m not asking to bring someone back, I’m just trying to humiliate the Prince.”

The Doctor perked up. “Oh?”

Rose nodded. “He’s a wanker. I want to dazzle him at the ball, and when he asks me to marry him in front of everybody I want you to turn me back into the poor, dirty cinder girl. I’ll spin some story about how I cannot deceive him for this is who I truly am, and if he truly loves me he will accept me for all my faults. And of course he won’t, because like I said, he bases everything on station. So he’ll let me down in front of the entire congregation, revealing his true colors, and I’ll be on my merry way.”

He stared at her. “There are easier ways to get fired, you know.”

“But they aren’t nearly as fun,” she replied solemnly.

The Doctor laughed. “That’s my girl! Now, let’s make certain that you make the best impression possible.”

Since the ball wasn’t until a few hours and no one needed their fireplaces cleaned, they bickered and giggled and had a rather glorious time preparing the prank. The Doctor didn’t have a wand, but did have a silver rod with a glowing red tip that could do everything but summon things out of thin air. He insisted that it was science, rather than magic, but Rose didn’t quite believe him.

When she told him of her dreams of travelling as she got dressed, he was quiet; Rose peeked at him over the makeshift barrier, and he had a far-away look in his eyes. He brushed it off when she asked, however, and they went back to planning.

As predicted, the Prince fell madly and irrevocably in love with her; however, when the Doctor turned off the ‘perception filter’ there was a massive gasp and the Prince stared at her in horror. Rose babbled out her ‘secret’, and flung her arms around him, declaring to all and sundry that she was so grateful that he was accepting, that he saw beyond the rags and cinders; she smiled as she felt him flinch. The Doctor popped out of the crowd and declared that he would use his powers to throw them a magnificent wedding, and it took all the willpower they possessed to not burst out laughing as the Prince fled in horror.

Later, after the King angrily gave her money for ‘compensation’ and Rose was ushered out of the castle, she turned to the Doctor with a grin. “That was magnificent! Thanks for the help.”

“My pleasure,” he bowed. “But I must confess, Lady Rose, that I’m not a fairy godfather. My ship- the blue box you see here- landed in the castle quite by accident. But if you still wish to travel, and should you forgive me, I can offer you a chance to travel not only in space but in time.”

Rose looked at him contemplatively. “You know, I believe you. Before I would have said you were barmy, but after all you did?” She beamed. “You better have more tricks up your sleeve, Doctor.”

He grinned and ushered her inside. “Just you wait, Rose Tyler. I have all the tricks in the universe.”


	4. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giftfic for dameofpowellestate: Tentoo/Rose, Rose stumbles upon a surprise.

“Doctor?” Rose called as she searched for her earrings. “Have you seen Mum’s gift?”

There was a muffled reply. She frowned and peered around the doorframe. “What?” she shouted.

“It’s by the door!” came his reply from the direction of the spare room.

Rose checked, relieved that he had the foresight to move it. They had forgotten things more than once because it was in the living room or kitchen and bedroom. Not that moving it close to the door was a guarantee that they would remember it.

She found her shoes and slid into them, checking the time once more before going over the spare bedroom. “Doctor!” she said, knocking on the door. “What are you doing in there? We need to leave in five minutes.”

“Hold on!” he shouted back. There was a muffled thunk and a curse, then the Doctor appeared, dressed in an oxford and a pair of black trousers, hair a wreck and glasses askew.

Rose peered around him. “I hope you’re going to fix that if we move,” she commented as the massive storage room was revealed. “It’s going to hard to explain why a room that is 12 by 15 on the blueprints is bigger than the block.”

He scoffed. “If you would have let me have my way I would have happily expanded a motor home.”

“Can’t bring a motor home on a plane,” Rose reminded him. “I’m happy with the suitcases being better on the inside. Now go fix your hair.”

He grinned and kissed her before sliding around her and heading to their bathroom. Curious as to what, exactly, he had been up to, Rose wandered into the room and followed the newest trail of destruction. Most of the storage was things they had picked up on their travels around the world, though a great bit was alien technology that the Doctor had agreed to look after for Torchwood- things that were either too dangerous and needed to stay out of the hands of the government, or things that were unidentified. Rose wasn’t quite certain when her job had become caretaker to dangerous alien artefacts, but since she was caretaker of a genius alien with a dark streak, she supposed it wasn’t that different.

She froze in astonishment when, instead of some cobbled-together bit of machinery or a portal to another world (that had been a memorable experience, Rose in her wedding dress with Pete beside her suddenly transported to the swamplands of Theul. As she was walking down the aisle they had walked under what she thought was a trellis covered in roses and turned out to be a transporter). However, she faced a large canvas with a paint-by-colors sketch of the TARDIS orbiting a planet she vaguely remembered as Aeros, and several sections already filled in by… she stepped closer and her eyes widened. Pictures. They were filled in by tiny pictures of the two of them on their travels, and Rose remembered that fancy camera the Doctor insisted on carrying around with him. Tears filled her eyes and she hastily wiped them away before she could ruin her mascara.

“Rose?” The Doctor called out, and she turned to see him approaching. He looked at the canvas and back at her, then blushed. “It was supposed to be an anniversary gift next month,” he said. “It’s nowhere near completion, but… I thought we’d create our own universe. Together.”

She laughed and flung her arms around him. “I love it. It’s so… cheesy, but I love it. Thank you.”

He hugged her tightly. “Thank you, Rose. For everything.”

They ended up being inexcusably late to her mother’s birthday. But no one felt the need to point it out when they saw Rose’s radiant smile and the way the Doctor looked at her like she was his entire world.


	5. jenny/jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Kikuneechan- Jenny/Jack, dancing

She had heard stories about Jack from her father, the Time Agent who traveled with him and Rose (who her father also mentioned, but quietly, reverently). She knew, therefore, that he had memories missing; and this, she knew, was why.

It was a club on Gemma Prime, the type of place her father would avoid and his current companion would simply adore. Jenny was there investigating black market dealers, and so was Jack; he though she was the contact, and time got away from her. While they were flirting the deal had been carried out. They had both realized nearly too late and had burst in unannounced, startling the dealer. The contact had escaped and Jack had been shot, but Jenny had managed to apprehend the dealer and lock him in a closet where he would be picked up by Jack’s colleagues.

"It’s not as bad as it looks, I swear," he said, and Jenny carefully wrapped his arm. 

"It doesn’t look bad," she said, "But the bullet was laced with Cyclo Seven."

Jack was quiet for a moment. “How much will I lose?”

"A year, maybe two," she said quietly. "But trust me when I say you will gain far, far more."

Jack swallowed but smiled. “You know me, don’t you? You weren’t surprised when I introduced myself.”

"You know my father," she admitted. "And he told me a lot about you. You’re more attractive in person, you know."

He smirked. “I take that as a compliment.” He bowed. “Well, madame, since I will forget you soon… may I at least have this dance?”

Jenny smiled and accepted his hand. “You may.”

They danced until his pace slowed, until the cocktail of chemicals played too much havoc even for his advanced biology and he passed out. She laid him carefully on the floor and pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling slightly. “I can see why Dad counts you as a friend,” she said to his still form, and quietly left. It was nice to know that sometimes, one’s idols lived up to expectations.


	6. eight/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Karu- 8/Rose, 50's Diner

Rose’s boss, she quickly finds out, is more absent-minded than a goldfish; within a week of starting her job at the small blue diner, he had forgotten milk five times, Grace’s schedule six, and Charlie tells her that he never remembers anyone’s birthday let alone his; still, he’s a good boss and much kinder than the pervert she used to call a manager, so Rose decides to take matters into her own hands and quietly begins leaving notes in his office when things start running low, taking on extra shifts so her coworkers can celebrate anniversaries, and decorating the diner during holiday’s; it’s the least she can do, really, since he was kind enough to hire her on the spot with no CV and running from her ex, eye still bruised and wrist wrapped.

He notices, of course; it takes him a while to figure out where the notes are coming from and to realize that his job slowly becomes easier over the months of Rose’s employment, but when he puts the pieces together he’s strangely flattered that a near-stranger is looking out for his welfare; as he tries to figure out a way to thank her he begins to leave his tiny little office more and spend time with her, at first just to figure out what she would like as a thank you, and later because he genuinely enjoys her company.  
So one night, as they lock up together, he begs her to stay after and brings out dinner for two, cooked by him- “I trained under London’s finest!” he bragged, and Rose teased him for his degree in culinary before quickly taking back everything as she took the first bite- and over a three course meal they laugh and talk about everything- their lives, their dreams and ambitions; she offers to help clean once dinner is over and it’s during a giggly water fight that he kisses her for the first time (and for a second and third when she doesn’t resist).


	7. eight/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous and a continuation of the previous chapter

"So," Rose says one night as they clean up the diner, "Grace told me that she’s taking her exams this weekend, and that she needs the time off."

He blinked at her, flour on his nose. “Well of course she does. Is she nervous?”

Rose laughed. “She’s Grace. She wouldn’t do it unless she knew she could. But I was thinking of baking her a cake or something so that when she turns in her exam and returns to her apartment, brain-dead and exhausted, she’d have a nice surprise waiting for her.”

The Doctor (a nickname Rose had given him when he admitted to his doctorate in the culinary arts) contemplated this, considering her plan. “Or, I could once again forget her schedule and put her on the evening shift, and when she turns up we can surprise her with the cake and a party.”

"And that is why you’re much better than me at this," Rose smiled, draping her arms around his shoulders and linking her hands behind his neck. "Whoever says you are a terrible boss clearly needs psychiatric help."

He kissed her forehead. “You’re biased,” he reminded her, reaching behind her to pick up a towel. “And sweet-talking isn’t going to get you out of cleaning the kitchens.”

"Oh, no," she admitted grandly, slapping the back of her hand to her forehead. "You’ve figured out my grand plan. Whatever will I do?"

"Make it up to me later?" he murmured, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her closer.

Rose smiled and pressed her forehead to his. “Only if you promise to keep the cookie dough out of bed. It took me ages to clean the sheets last time.”


	8. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by gallifreyinfinite- 9/rose, sleeping

The first time she catches him sleeping he’s in his ‘tinker room’, draped across the work table with random bits and pieces of his current project digging into him in a way that looks painful. Rose had placed a hand on his shoulder, and the next thing she knew she was halfway across the room and landing on a pile of wires; he had apologized profusely, eyes still scared, and Rose had forgiven him instantly. She had never been around a soldier before, and the lesson had been learned.

The next time was in the library, a book over physics lying open on his chest as he lay on the sofa. She had carefully removed the book and covered him in a blanket, and after a moment’s hesitation nipped to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea and placed it on a heating pad on the coffee table. He had never mentioned it after he woke up, and Rose never brought it up; there was no need to, really. 

The third time was in a prison cell on Alpha Dega Five; he had been hit over the head and despite her best attempts he had fallen asleep not long after they were thrown into the cell. She had spent the entire time terrified that he had fallen into a coma.

The fourth time was after her father died; she had woken with nightmares and he had come rushing in, holding her until her tears stopped. When she awoke the next morning she found him still curled around her, as if he had been just as scared as she that the other would disappear. 

After that, it became a regular occurrence. It was never discussed, never acknowledged; the Doctor would follow her to her bedroom, and he would hold her and talk as she drifted off. Sometimes he would be there when she woke up; more often than not, he wasn’t.

And despite what Jack said, Rose was content. What she and the Doctor had was something quiet, precious, rare. They understood each other, and she didn’t want to disrupt this balance they had fallen into. Sometimes she imagined that things were different… but she was fine. She wouldn’t dare name the feeling that was developing, but Rose was content with it. 

After all, they needed one another. And if this was the best way to prove that she wanted to stay with him, that she wouldn’t leave him like the others, it would have to be enough.


	9. eight/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous: eight/rose, Eight meets rose for the first time at the department store instead of Nine

Autons. How exciting; he hadn’t run into them since… well, he can’t exactly remember, but it had been at least a few decades… or was that centuries? The biggest question, though, was what they were doing in London of all places. Last he checked their planet had been thriving ever since they had terraformed their eighth moon and created an off-world colony there.

The device blinked at him, indicating that the autons were becoming more active. He frowned; the signal had been dormant all day, which meant that either the plan had been enacted… or someone had stumbled onto their plan. Someone not him. Oh, dear.

He burst into the room, seeing the autons cornering a terrified young woman to his right. He reacted quickly and grabbed her hand. “Run,” he said, and pulled her behind him as he raced back to the lift that he had used earlier. 

Once the lift doors closed he turned to appraise his companion. She was young, late teens, and though she was plainly scared she was still thinking straight. That was good. The last person he had join him screamed too much, and had passed out at the most inconvenient moments. Rose thought things through, too, and he smiled at her.

"Tell me, Rose," he said, "how long have you worked here?"

She looked a little surprised but answered. “About a year. This has never happened, in case you were going to ask.”

He considered, opening the door and letting her go through before closing it behind him. “No, no, I’m quite aware of that. The Autons only arrived a day ago, though I wonder how they spread so fast…”

"Autons?" She asked, bewildered, as she trotted after him. 

"Yes, that’s what they are called. Hold on," he whirled to face her. "Why are we still holding hands?"

"I, er…" she blushed and dropped his hand. "I don’t know. I didn’t realize."

He considered her. “Rose Tyler, you aren’t like other humans.”

"Er… thanks?"

"No, I mean it. I can’t read your timelines."

"What?"

He continued walking and Rose scrambled after him. “It is quite curious. This body has the most foresight I’ve ever had, yet when it comes to you… this is most curious.”

"This body? What are you, alien?"

He looked at her. “I am, as a matter of fact. Want to see?”

She stared at him, then said, slowly, “You know, after what I saw? I’m ready to believe it.”

The Doctor beamed at her. “Excellent. Welcome to the TARDIS, Miss Tyler.”

He opened the door to the TARDIS, and Rose stared inside with wide eyes. “You’re pulling a prank.”

"Of course not," he said indignantly. "The TARDIS is my ship."

She looked at him warily. “My boyfriend has read things, you know. Aliens probe people.”

He wasn’t entirely sure why the mention of a boyfriend was an annoyance. “Probing is such a rude procedure,” he sniffed. “I’d rather just ask if I want to find out anything.”

Rose smiled slightly. “If you are alien, you are certainly not what I imagined.”

"Time Lord, not alien," he replied. "And saying aliens are green men with a big head and large eyes is considered racist in certain parts of the Gerome Nexus, you know."

She looked uncertain. “You promise you won’t abduct me?”

"Pinky promise," he replied, holding out the finger in question.

Rose laughed, but linked her pinky with his. “Alright, but you better not break it or I’ll sic my mum on you.”

She stepped inside, and he closed the doors behind them.


	10. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by yearn4themoon- ten/rose, blindfold

"Will you at least tell me when I’m close?" Rose demanded, getting very close to whining. 

The Doctor laughed. “Don’t you trust me, Rose?”

She frowned. “You’ve been leading me throughout the TARDIS for ages! I know we’re going in circles so you might as well take this thing off me!”

"You’re the one who insisted upon being surprised, Rose," he reminded her. "The blindfold was to ensure you wouldn’t peek."

She huffed. “I’m not six years old anymore.”

"And yet I saw you shaking the boxes at your mum’s flat at Christmas," he reminded her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

After a few more minutes he finally stopped her. “Alright. Now. Tell me what you hear.”

"Hear? Why won’t you let me see?" She grumbled, but when he squeezed her shoulders she sighed and quieted. "I… hear water." She admitted. "Not a river… a creek? There’s… there’s something swishing. A tree? Grass?"

"Not bad." He admitted. "Now what do you smell?"

"Flowers," she said instantly. "Honeysuckle, like the kind they had at that garden I went to when I was little… and marigolds. Grandma Prentice had those in her front yard."

"Good, good. Now… what about feel?"

She was quiet. “Wind,” she finally said. “It’s slight, but… it’s there. Your hands. The ground is soft, I can tell that much.”

The Doctor loosened the knot at the back of her head, and the blindfold was removed. Rose blinked as her eyes adjusted, then gasped.

There, on a small patch of grass surrounded by honeysuckle and other climbing flowers, was a small picnic. The water was from a fountain, the water burbling cheerily. “Oh, it’s lovely,” she said. “What’s the occasion?”

"We haven’t had any time to relax lately," the Doctor admitted. "I thought you’d like it."

She turned and kissed him softly. “I love it. Thank you, Doctor. It’s… it’s wonderful.”

He smiled softly at her. “You’re welcome.” He kissed her back, then gestured at the picnic. “Let’s eat.”

They curled up together on the blanket, feeding each other from the basket and talking about their adventures. Rose nearly choked on a strawberry as he recounted one from his fourth life, and he tickled her mercilessly in retaliation. When the food had been eaten they lingered, Rose listening to his heartbeat as he played with her hand. “You know,” she said quietly, “it’s been ages since you took me out on a proper date.”

"I know," he admitted. "I hope this makes up for it?"

She pushed herself up to kiss him languidly. “More than,” she murmured against his lips.


	11. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by bittie752: tentoo/rose, Life could be a dream if I could take you up in paradise up above, If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love, Life could be a dream, sweetheart Hello, hello again, sh-boom and hopin' we'll meet again

"I think that’s the sixth time I’ve heard that song," Rose complained as she walked into his workshop. The Doctor looked up at her in surprise. "It was on the radio as I was going into work, then someone in the labs was playing it on his computer, again on the radio as I was meeting mum for lunch, in the Torchwood lobby over the speakers, in a youtube video Hannah accidentally sent to me instead of her boyfriend, and right now." She dropped a kiss onto his forehead. "What are you working on?"

"Trying to catalog these items for Pete," he replied. "And I can turn the music off, if you want."

"Nah, it’s fine. It’s just that I’m trying to figure out why that particular song." She looked around the workshop curiously. "Did you clean up in here or something?"

"No," he said, casually, as he intently stared at the item in front of him. "Why do you ask?"

Rose shrugged. “I dunno. It just seems… bigger somehow. Like something was moved, or…” her voice trailed off. “Doctor…” she said, slowly.

"Yes?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Where’s the TARDIS?”

He didn’t look at her, but a smile was playing at the corners of his mouth. “Where’s She’s always been. Why do you ask?”

"I can’t see Her." She replied. "What are you hiding?"

The grin finally won out, and he looked up at her, eyes sparkling. “Why don’t you look out of the corner of your eye?”

Rose sighed, but played along. And there, along her periphery, she caught a flash of blue.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked, and whirled. There, before her, was a Police Public Call Box. "She’s finished growing!"

He stood and patted the side of his ship. “All grown up and completely ours. What do you say, Rose? Can I take you in paradise up above?”

Rose didn’t reply, because she was entirely too busy snogging him up against the faded blue wood.


	12. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by neverwhyonlywho: nine/rose, nine's jacket

"Am I the only one who’s seeing this?" Rose asked, quietly, as the three of them crouched behind the bushes. 

"Depends," Jack replied. "Are you seeing an orgy? Cause I am."

"You always see and orgy," Rose replied. "I see… well, I’m not entirely sure what I see."

The Doctor studied the writhing crowed. “Feast of Saint Mudd,” he said. “Didn’t realize we were so far back in this planet’s history. They’re celebrating the end of spring and welcoming the beginning of fall, their holy season.”

"Looks like some are taking the celebration in my favorite direction," Jack said, gesturing at a couple who were trying to occupy the same space.

The Doctor shrugged. “The Feast of Saint Mudd states that so long as you are celebrating, you can do whatever you like. However, if we’re going to get the TARDIS back, we’re going to have to get through that.”

Rose eyed the rapidly growing crowd. “It might be easier to go around. How can they even breathe?”

Jack smirked. “I don’t think they’re too concerned about breathing.”

The Doctor shrugged his leather jacket off and handed it to Rose. “Here, wear this. Your shirt will stand out too much; that should help you blend in. It might take a while to push through this crowd, but whatever you do do not lose sight of me. Understood?”

They nodded, and Rose grabbed the Doctor’s hand as they emerged from the bushes to push into the horde. Rose was thankful that she wasn’t claustrophobic as she squeezed through the crowd, gripping the Doctor’s hand tightly. Jack was pressed against her back, groping strangers shamelessly as he passed, and making sure that Rose was protected from wandering hands and flailing limbs. Though he would be the first one to join an orgy, this was taking it a bit far as he barely squeezed through a cluster of amorous couples.

When they finally broke free and raced into the forest, Rose was wheezing and blushing, and Jack had somehow lost his belt. The Doctor seemed unaffected, but the concerned looks he kept giving his blonde companion made Jack wonder if he hadn’t been the only one protecting Rose.

"We’re here," the Doctor finally announced, and Jack and Rose gave a sigh of relief as they piled into the TARDIS.

"That was too much," Rose complained. "I’ve been clubbing, but that… I couldn’t breathe sometimes because it was such a tight fit."

"I’ve seen worse," Jack admitted. "At least they weren’t naked."

Rose made a face. “I’m pretty sure that makes it better.”

"Well, I wouldn’t want to get my hopes up too much," Jack grinned. "Anyway, I’m heading to bed. You going, Rosie?"

"Nah, I’m gonna recuperate in here a bit," She replied, snuggling into the Doctor’s jacket as she settled onto the jump seat. "See you tomorrow."

He waved goodnight and left the console room. Rose watched as the Doctor sent the TARDIS into the Vortex, looking strangely vulnerable without his leather armour.

Despite the safety it provided Rose shed the jacket and handed it back to him. “Want a cuppa?” She asked. “I’m still a bit too keyed up for sleep.”

"Love one," he admitted, and Rose flashed a smile as she left for the kitchen. He heaved a sigh as soon as she left, then after a moment put the jacket back on, ignoring the faint scent of her that remained. "Wonder if Rose would like Women Wept," he mused aloud, then nodded to himself as he set the coordinates. Maybe she could wear his jacket again.


	13. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous: tentoo/rose, ping pong

The first time he had broken something, he had put it down to exhaustion; exhaustion from learning how to lead a linear lifestyle, exhaustion from trying to find a sleeping pattern after surviving off of four hours of sleep a week for centuries. However, when the breaking became more common and more extensive, Rose had dragged him to a counselor at Torchwood who had, after three sessions, said it was down to stress and fear of the unknown. She had recommended exercise and a diet plan, telling him to eat more fruits and vegetables.

Nothing worked. Running only reminded him that he couldn’t escape the oppressing feeling of being stuck on one planet, and swimming became awkward when the lifeguard was more concerned with flirting with him then watching the kid who was bullying the other swimmers. Ping pong was quickly abandoned when he threw the paddle, and tennis went a similar fate.

Rose tried her best, and he didn’t blame her for anything; if anything, her holding him at night was the closest thing to contentment he found. Therefore, his cure came from an unlikely source: Tony Tyler, Rose’s adored little brother and spoiled by the Doctor.

He had to create a model of the solar system, and the Doctor helped him draw the planets and carefully label them; he did so well, in fact, that Jackie made Tony re-do the assignment alone because it was done too well. After that, though, Rose bought him a sketchpad and some pens and soon their flat was covered in his sketches.

Rose came home one day to see him surrounded by ping pong balls from the failed experiment, a paint brush in his hand. He was staring at it intently, the brush moving carefully over the ball. “What’s this?” Rose asked, as she took her shoes off.

"Project," he replied, as he dabbed his brush on his pallet. "Figured I’d do something with all these ping pong balls."

She blinked, but shrugged. “Chinese or leftovers?”

"Leftovers. I really liked the pasta you made."

Rose smiled and went to heat up a plate.

He wasn’t finished that night, or even the next day. Rose quickly learned to stop asking questions, and simply let him be. On the fourth day, though, she came home to a tidy living room and no ping pong balls to be seen. “Doctor?” She asked, and she heard his voice answering from the guest bedroom.

She walked in to a dark room. “Watch,” he whispered, and bent over to plug something in. Immediately, lights around the ceiling lit up, and she stared in astonishment.

The ping pong balls had been placed over christmas lights hanging from the cieling, the paint causing them to glow different colors; he had carefully painted and arranged them to become and abstract version of a TARDIS in orbit around a planet, and she felt tears form. She knew he had missed travelling; she hadn’t realized, until now, just how much.

"What do you think?" he asked, anxiously.

"It’s… it’s gorgeous." She spun and pulled him into a tight hug. "Tomorrow I’m going to take a month off, and we’re going to travel. No plans, not destination, just take off."

"What?" He asked, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes," she said, and pulled back to look at him. "I’m sorry I didn’t see how much you missed it. But you won’t have to. We’ll leave tomorrow."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Rose Tyler,” he said. “So long as we’re together, that’s the only adventure that interests me.”


	14. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by bubblygal92- doctor/rose, lawyer and cop AU

They have worked together before, on kidnappings, theft, and even several murders. But nothing like the images laying before her, bodies broken and mutilated and twisted in agony. 

John Noble, nicknamed the Doctor, had been after this serial killer for months; the police department had nicknamed him the Master, because he bound his opponents and humiliated them before slaughtering them. Rose knew from the case files that he had killed eight people, but the appalling thing was that even though his signature was branded-literally- into these murders, he was still pleading innocence.

She looked up as John entered the office. “Want some coffee?” he asked, and Rose smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," she said, and took a grateful sip. "How’s it coming with forensics?"

"We’ll have all the results in by tomorrow, plenty of time for the trial," he replied. He gestured at the case files. "We have it in the bag. But you’re here to ensure that there are no hidden technicalities that the defendant can use against us."

Rose smiled. “I know Adam, Doctor, and while he’s good, he’s not as good as me. Don’t worry; Harold Saxon will be put away for life with no chance for bail.”

"He deserves death, the bastard," the Doctor said grimly. "Living is too good for someone like him."

Rose placed her hand over his. “One day he’ll pay for what he’s done,” she said quietly. “But for now, we ensure that he doesn’t get the chance to do this again.”

He threaded their hands together. “When this is over, do you want to grab dinner?” he asked. “We’ve worked together for three years now, and we’ve never had dinner together.”

Rose paused, chewing on her bottom lip. She had sworn, long ago, that she wouldn’t date colleagues. Ever since that disaster her freshman year she had learned her lesson. But the Doctor, a voice argued, wasn’t a colleague. He was a cop. And she knew him better than she knew her oldest friends, and that had to count for something.

"Tell you what," she finally said. "After Saxon gets put behind bars, I cook you dinner to celebrate."

His grin was gorgeous. “Well, then, we better not lose.”


	15. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous: tentoo/rose, Rose telling tentoo she is pregnant while on a torchwood mission

They arrived at Munich in the early hours of the morning, tired from travel and chasing the alien across Europe for a week. They had run into several dead ends and red herrings, but they finally got a confirmation on its location last night, chartering a private zeppelin rather than waiting for the ports to reopen, sleeping on the flight. Still, they had hit turbulence and had to make an emergency landing, losing precious hours of sleep and huddled in the tiny building as they waited for the wind to die down. 

Now, though, they were en route to apprehend the alien, Rose lagging as exhaustion and stress caught up to her. The Doctor looked at her in concern. “You alright?” he asked, as they came upon the building the alien had taken refuge in.

"I’m fine," she whispered. "You have your little spy cam up?"

He nodded. “Ready.” He fiddled with the device in his hand, and the small fly that it controlled came out of his pocket and entered through a break in the window. The camera found the alien easily enough, snoring on a pile of broken pipes and wood; Rose wrinkled her nose. “Seems to be from the planet Nipon,” he muttered. “I can’t get a good look at its tattoo to see which sect, though.”

"I’m going in," Rose said, checking her stun gun. "You good for backup?"

He looked at her sharply. “No. The Niponese hate females. You go in there and it’ll kill you.”

"It’s asleep," she said, dryly. "I can be quiet enough to trap it. Besides, I’m safe."

He shook his head. “No, Rose. I’m going in.” He grabbed the fly cam and stuck it back in his pocket. “I’m not sending you into the lion’s den.”

"I am lead on this trip, and if you don’t remember you’re only a consultant," she snapped. "If you go in we’ll both get fired. Now stay here; I’ll be fine."

She creeped into the building and approached the alien cautiously. Despite taking great pains to be quiet, however, it woke up when she was five feet away, roaring in anger only to quiet instantly when it saw her. Rose smiled grimly. “That’s right. You’re just going to stay there until I say otherwise. Got it?”

The alien nodded meekly, and within moments Torchwood had apprehended it and started to make plans to return it back home. The Doctor was waiting for her on the fringes of the commotion, eyes wide.

"Rose, he’s a member of the Corvellian Sect. They don’t… they only obey pregnant females."

She swallowed, then smiled weakly. “Surprise.”

He stared at her. “You’re… how long?”

"Five weeks?" She said, sheepishly. "I was going to tell you, but then we were sent on this mission, and it just… didn’t seem right." She looked at him anxiously. "Is this… is this ok?"

"Ok? Rose, this is…" he beamed. "Rose, this is fantastic!" He swept her into a hug. "Thank you," he breathed, and she laughed. All her fears seemed so silly now. He wanted this, wanted their baby. "I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you," she replied, and kissed him thoroughly.


	16. eight/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous: eight/rose

"Welcome to Gertrude," the Doctor said, grandly, as he opened the doors.

Rose grinned as she took in the pink planet. “Gertrude, eh? Named after a wife?”

"Husband, actually," he replied. "Gender exclusive names die out by the twenty eighth century and don’t exist much. Except should you name a child Paul it’ll be ostracized. Not entirely sure why…" he paused, considering, then shrugged. "Something to discover on another day. What do you think?"

She looked around. “It’s very pink. Very, very pink.” Rose paused. “Kinda makes me have an overdose, actually.”

He chuckled. “That’s because we’re in the pink sector, located between red, yellow, white, and green. We can always travel to azure or taupe if you want something different.”

"So is this place like a giant colour wheel?" She asked, as she examined a bright pink flower. "Must be an artist’s dream world."

"Best place to get paints this side of the Omlette Galaxy," he said. "But I thought you would appreciate a break."

She hugged him, then gave his curls an affectionate tug. “It’s gorgeous. Thank you. How do they get the sky to stay the same colour?”

He launched into an explanation of small particles that were released every time it rained, meaning that the sky would range from a darker colour to a very faint presence depending on the season; Rose listened to him contently, picking some flowers and weaving them together to form a crown of bright pink flowers. When he was done she placed the flower crown on his head, grinning at him. “It suits you.”

The Doctor’s eyes twinkled. “I wear a crown quite well, if I do say so myself.”

"Definitely," she agreed, lying back so that her head was in his lap. "You said they had an azure section?"

He nodded and began to list the attributes of the other colour sections, and she closed her eyes as his voice washed over her. She fell asleep and her dreams were filled with a rainbow of colours.

"Sweet dreams, precious girl," he whispered, as his hand ran through her hair. "I’ll be here when you wake."

In her dreams, Rose smiled.


	17. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous: tentoo/rose, lazy morning

Rose awoke gradually, aware only of the feel of the Doctor spooned up behind her and the warmth of their cocoon of blankets. She stretched carefully, trying not to wake him, before she rolled to take him in.

He was always beautiful when he slept, younger and lighter, and she knew it had just as much to do with her as his lifestyle. Every day he told her that he loved her, that he was grateful for his life; she did her best to reassure him, that she was thankful, too, but sometimes she wondered if he didn’t miss travelling the stars. Then she would see him like this, and she would realize that he was happier than he had been for a long time.

She traced his features gently, connecting his freckles into constellations and wondering what stories they told. His nose wrinkled as her fingers drifted over it, and she smiled as he awoke. “Good morning,” she murmured as his eyes blinked open blearily.

"Mornin’," he said, gruffly, before leaning forward to give her a gentle kiss. "What time is it?"

"Around eight," she replied, stroking his sideburn. "We don’t have to pick the kids up until eleven."

He hummed, rolling onto his back and pulling her with him. “We can sleep in, then.”

"That we can," she agreed, snuggling against him. "I’m loathe to move right now; we haven’t had a time to ourselves for ages."

He nuzzled her hair. “I would seduce you but that would require effort.”

"Oi," she replied without heat, "I resent that implication."

"I’ll make it up to you later," he mumbled, already falling back asleep. "Maybe in the shower."

She sighed in contentment. “I’ll hold you to that,” she replied, then closed her eyes.

They could afford another hour.


	18. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, "I pretended I was sleeping and I was hoping you would creep in with me."

The cell was dark, damp, and dreary, and if Rose wasn’t so bored she’d probably find other ‘d’ words to describe it. Like dismal. Dismal was a good word. So was dank.

"Wonder what we did this time?" she wondered instead, and from where the Doctor was lying on the straw pallet he grunted.

"Holding hands when we aren’t married," he replied. "I tried saying I was your beau, but that’s illegal as well."

She looked at him. “Didn’t the cops say something about a confession chamber?”

"Yep," he replied, popping the p. "We’re in one. They pump truth gas into the cell and we start spilling our secrets. Like the fact that I don’t like your mum’s meatloaf but I eat it anyway because you asked me too." There was a long pause. "I said that aloud, didn’t I?"

Rose grinned. “Yeah, you did.”

He pouted. “Well, isn’t that great. So, Rose Tyler, tell me something.”

"Nope," she replied, smugly. "Looks like in this case I’m superior to you, oh great and might time lord."

"That’s not fair," he grumbled. "Here I was hoping to impress you so you won’t run off with another pretty boy, and instead I’m telling you everything!" he slapped his hand over his mouth. "Nonono, I’m not saying anything, not even that those jeans make your bum look good." His eyes widened in horror. "Stop it," he hissed at himself.

Rose stared at him. “Really? You think so?”

He nodded, miserable. “And that green top you wore last week is just thin enough that I kept seeing your bra, and I wondered what they were hiding. The whole time on Methalia when I got that head injury I was only pretending to be asleep, hoping you’d creep in and join me.”

Floored, Rose wasn’t entirely sure what to say. She had only meant to tease him, maybe ask about a few of his past companions, but this… this was more than she bargained for. “Do you… do you fancy me?”

"No," he said, and her heart broke before he healed it with three little words: "I love you."

At that moment the cell doors sprang open. “We are so sorry, your holiness,” one of the guards said, a quaver in his voice as he stared at her fearfully. “We did not mean to treat you so horribly. You and your consort are free to go.”

Rose blinked, but quickly recovered. “You are lucky you did not do worse,” she said, trying to make her voice sound more posh. “I took this form to test you, and you have failed. Do away with this antiquated crime and next time you may earn my blessing.”

He nearly fell over trying to bow for her. “Of course, your holiness, of course. You have my word that the law will be changed. May you reign forever.” He scuttled away, looking at her fearfully as he went.

"You’re much better than any goddess," the Doctor said as she helped him up. "And we really need to leave before this stuff makes me blurt out even more embarrassing secrets."

Rose grinned. “I dunno, I kinda like it.” She cupped his face. “And Doctor, it’s not embarrassing, because I love you too.”

Awe crossed his face. “Brilliant,” he said, then snogged her enthusiastically before pulling away. “Right, leaving, that’s what we need to do.” he babbled nervously. “Otherwise I’ll want to have you right here and now, and I didn’t want our first time to be in a dark, damp, dreary cell.”

"My thoughts exactly," she beamed, and ran out of the cell, her hand pulling the Doctor along.


	19. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by buttons-with-strawberry-lemonade: doctor/rose, cooking

"It didn’t use to be this hard," the Doctor grumbled as he mixed the ingredients. "I trained under Italy’s finest in my Fourth life, this should be a snap!"

Rose brushed a kiss on his cheek as she passed him. “You aren’t that life anymore, love. And you can bake like a wizard, this should be the same principle.”

"It’s not, though!" he sighed. "This is… I don’t know what this is!"

Rose dumped the meat in the strainer. “It’s soup, Doctor. Probably the easiest thing to make. Just let it boil.”

"But…" at her look he sighed. "Alright, alright, fine." He placed the ladle on the counter top. "Is it ready?"

"Nearly." She put the meat in the pot and stirred it once more, then set the timer after covering the pot. "It’ll be done when that beeps. Is the pie ready?"

He nodded. “I put it in the fridge last night so it’ll be done by now. I hope you’re still craving key lime pie; it took me ages.”

Rose smiled fondly and patted her baby bump. “You’re in luck; this little guy is still demanding it. That and celery with ice cream,” she mused.

The Doctor made a face. “You can eat that on your own, thanks. I’ll go make sure everything is ready.”

She chuckled. “Oh, fine. Mum will be here soon anyway, so you can play with Tony while she commandeers the kitchen. You’d think she would have taken cooking classes since she married Pete, but she’s still as bad as you.”

"Don’t let her near the oven," he muttered, casting a gaze over his pride and joy before fleeing to the dining room. Rose watched him go with a smile. He had insisted on this dinner to celebrate Pete’s election as President, though she suspected he had an ulterior motive; he had been sneaking around lately, and she thought he was trying to surprise them with something. And since Rose told her mum everything, he didn’t want her to ruin it.

Two hours later, though, as he proposed on their balcony, she realized that he had been wanting to ask them for their permission to marry her; as she bawled against his shoulder she realized that, even if he had caused the soup to boil over, she wouldn’t have him any other way.


	20. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, "No, I won't stop hugging you."

The Doctor frowned as the alien refused to let Rose go. “We have to leave. Rose can’t be your…. hugging buddy.”

"No," the alien said, petulantly, tightening it’s jellyfish-like tentacles around her.

Rose giggled at his expression. “It’s kinda cute, Doctor. Can we keep him?”

"Keep me!" the alien said, delighted. "Keep me, keep me!"

"No," he said, firmly. "Rose, if you agree to keep him, don’t you know what will happen? He’ll form a symbiotic relationship with you that you cannot escape, and he’ll slowly sap your life force. There’s a reason they’re illegal. We are NOT keeping him."

Rose sighed. “Oh, alright. I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to find another partner.”

The alien shook his head. “No, I won’t stop hugging you.”

"You have to," Rose said, firmly. "I don’t want you. I’m saying no."

The alien frowned. “But you are unbonded! You have to be mine!”

"Just because I’m not bonded doesn’t mean I’m available," Rose replied, gently. "Don’t you worry. You’ll find your… bonded… eventually."

Reluctantly, the alien let her go and crawled away, sending the Doctor an accusatory glance. He waved as it disappeared back into the lake.

"What did you mean, you weren’t available?" the Doctor asked, as they headed back to the TARDIS. 

Rose blinked at him. “Well, I’m with you, aren’t I? Why do I need a jellyfish man if I have you?”

"Why would you have anyone if you had me?" He sniffed, but pulled her closer to him. One of these days, he knew, he was going to have to make it clear to everyone knew she was his. This was getting ridiculous.

Rose snuggled against his side. “Why, indeed?”


	21. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: tentoo/rose, morning shower

He awoke to singing. His fuzzy mind recognized the voice as Rose’s, but not what song she was singing; either it only existed in this Universe, or it was one of the few he hadn’t heard in some shape or form. It was lovely, though he suspected it had to do with the fact it was Rose singing than the song itself.

The Doctor smiled and padded to the bathroom, shedding his pyjama bottoms as he went. Over a year later and he still couldn’t believe his luck sometimes. Even with all he had done in his many lives, he still ended up here, with Rose, living her forever with her.

"Got room for one more?" he asked as he opened the curtain to peek his head through.

Rose stopped singing, looking back at him. “I’ll only be upset if you don’t join me,” she replied. “Do you know how long I’ve waited?”

He hummed. “If I recall, you did keep me up rather late last night.”

"It was the glasses," she replied, a tad defensively. "You know I can’t deny the glasses."

He squeezed around her to grab the bar of soap, relaxing under the spray of hot water. “That’s why I wore them.”

She sighed as he began to wash her back. “Glad you are able to pick up on a hint.”

"Not so much of a hint when you jump me five times in a row," he murmured, guiding her back into the shower. "And seeing you like this reminds me that I owed you one."

"That you do." She replied. "What are you going to do about it?"

One hand slipped down her stomach. “Oh, I have an idea.”

With gentle but sure touches he brought her to orgasm with his fingers, kissing her as she came and prolonging the sensation as much as possible. Only when she became too sensitive for him to continue did he stop, washing as she regained her breath.

"I keep forgetting how good you are at that," she finally said, as he turned off the water.

He smirked at her. “Guess I’ll have to do it again so you won’t forget.”

"Breakfast first," she said. 

Minutes later he wandered into the kitchen wearing nothing but his glasses, and the eggs were happily left to burn.


	22. eleven/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous: eleven/rose, bookstore!AU

Rose was staring intently at a copy of A Midsummer Night’s Dream, wondering if she could afford it on her meager paycheck or if she should check it out from the library again. She practically had the entire play memorized, but there was something about owning a copy of her favorite play that appealed to her.

Rose pulled it off the shelf and held it carefully, almost afraid that it was going to disappear on her; She was going to do this, she was going to buy it, she was…

"There’s a book with more plays that cost the same amount of money, you know," a voice from above her called out.

Rose jumped, and she saw a young man on one of the ladders peering down at her. “What?” 

"There’s a book that has more of Shakespeare’s plays for the same price," he repeated.

She hugged the book defensively. “Yeah, but it isn't this one. This is my favorite play.”

The man grinned. “That’s a completely different matter then! It’s worth it.” He quickly scrambled down the ladder. “I’m the Doctor.”

"Rose." She tilted her head. "Why are you dressed like an old school teacher?"

"Bow ties are cool!" He said indignantly. "Why are you dressed like a shop girl?"

"Because I am a shop girl," Rose said. "What book were you looking for?"

He shrugged. “String theory. I’m a physicist. Of course, most books are laughably incorrect on the subject, but not everyone is a genius like me.” The Doctor said, matter-of-factly.

Rose hid a smile. “And so modest, too.”

"Not at all!" He said, cheerfully. "I’m just trying to not be rude. I've been rude for ages, until Amy slapped me. A lot of people slapped me, actually, but Amy said that if I continued to be rude she wouldn't invite me to her wedding. So I’m trying to not be rude." He paused. "I haven’t been rude, have I?"

"No." Rose laughed. "No, you haven’t been rude. You’ve been nice, actually." She headed towards the front desk and the Doctor followed after her. "So what’s with the name? You’re a bit young to be a doctor."

"Genius, remember?" He said, then winced. "Rude. Please don’t tell Amy. But I have three doctorates, hence the nickname."

Rose stared at him. “You’re lying.”

"Nope! Physics, history, and linguistics," he stated, proudly. "I’m working on my masters in biology."

She shook her head. “And I can barely pass my science classes. Before I left school I was thinking of studying art and French.” 

"That’s brilliant!" He said, happily. "I was actually trying to find someone to help out on a wedding gift for Amy, and I need an artist. You’ll be perfect!"

Rose blinked. “But, you don’t even know me!”

"You like Shakespeare," he shrugged. "And that’s my favorite play, too. I think we’ll get along fine."

She hesitated. The Doctor seemed harmless enough, if a bit eccentric (which she sorta expected, being a young genius and all). And she really needed the money…

"Alright. You buy me lunch and I’ll draw something for you, and if you like it you can hire me," Rose finally said.

He beamed. “Meet me at the chippy down the street when you’re finished.” Swiftly, before she could move, he picked up one of her hands and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before hurrying out of the store.

"Odd," Rose said, as the cashier called for the next person in line. "Very odd."

But exciting, she thought, and smiled.


	23. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by vannadear: Tentoo x Rose, txt message: 'Take a shower with me tonight? ;)'

He received the text message in the middle of a faculty meeting, and hurriedly came up with an answer when the woman next to him asked why he was flushed. He left as soon as he could, texting back _only if I’m in charge of the soap._

Not even a minute later came the reply: _I’ll wash yours if you wash mine_

He wasn’t entirely sure what she meant, but the possibilities were exciting.

His students noticed he was more distracted than usual during his classes, not saying an anecdotes or going off on tangents; in fact, for the first time that semester he finished all the notes for the day and didn’t give them homework. A few students asked if he was alright but he waved them off, already replying to Rose’s most recent suggestive text: _do you prefer the taste of strawberry or chocolate?_

_Why don’t we use both?_ he asked, and immediately added: _especially combined with that champagne you like_

_already bought a bottle_ was her reply, and he grinned.

The texts grew progressively naughtier as the day wore on, and by the time he was able to leave it took every amount of willpower he possessed (and a great deal of disgusting mental images) to calm his erection. 

"Rose?" he asked, when he finally got home, welcomed by a dark house. He frowned and flicked the hallway light on, placing his keys in the bowl and putting his jacket in the closet. "Rose, are you home?"

"In here." Her voice came from the bedroom, and he walked in, coming to a halt when he saw her reclining against the bed in a skimpy, silky red bra and matching knickers. "Happy Anniversary," she purred, playing suggestively with a strawberry she had plucked from a tray.

The Doctor’s heart warmed as he shucked his clothes and prowled towards her. “You had me hot and bothered all day in front of my students,” he growled. “Randy university kids who are only in my class because they think I’m hot. And because of you and your naughty, naughty text messages, they all have the wrong idea.”

"Oh, it’s hardly the wrong idea," she replied, taking her hand in his and pulling him onto the bed beside her. "In fact, knowing that I did that to you is very, very right."

He began kissing down her neck. “You know we have dinner reservations at eight, right?”

"Don’t worry, I moved it to tomorrow," she gasped. "After that conversation I didn’t want you out in public."

He looked up at her, eyes dark. “That is one thing, Rose Tyler, that you don’t have to worry about. Because if I have my way, you’re going to stay in this bed until the last possible second for you to get ready for our dinner.”

"I’ll only be mad if you don’t," she murmured.


	24. jenny/river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from isilienelenihin: River/Jenny 'I never really gave up on breaking out of this two star town / I've got the green light / i've got a little fight / I'm gonna turn this thing around'

When River first met Jenny, she tried to kill her.

She didn’t want to; so far as she knew Jenny was an innocent in all of this. But once she realized Jenny was a Time Lord, her training roared through her and the Silence were making her attack the black-haired woman, the drive to kill too strong to overcome. Jenny seemed to be expecting it, though, and before she knew it River was waking up in a small room, chained to the metal slats of the bench she woke up on.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," came the dry voice, and River shot up, the chains not allowing her to go more than a foot from the bench. 

Jenny smirked at her. “Sorry, but those are necessary. I don’t want to bash your pretty face in more than I have to.”

River glared at her. “Let me go.”

"Or what?" Jenny asked, mildly. "You’ll give me the death glare? My father’s is worse, trust me. That’s nothing." She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "You’re here for a very specific reason, River, and that’s to break the hold the Silence have on you. And before you say it won’t work I say it will, because I’ve seen the results. That’s one benefit of a non-linear relationship, I suppose. You know just enough of your future to know what to do, but not when to do it."

"We… we know each other?" River asked, surprised. She was never allowed friends. Just Madame Kovarian, who said she loved her before inflicting pain. 

Jenny nodded. “We know each other… intimately,” she drawled, smirking. “But enough about me. We’re here to break you of your conditioning.” She stood and approached River, and her voice turned gentle. “I’m not going to hurt you any more, River. No one deserves that pain. You’ll believe it one day.”

River laughed bitterly. “I’m an assassin. I was created to kill the Doctor, your father. I know nothing else.”

"Not yet," Jenny replied, determinedly. "But you will. Even if you don’t believe anything I say, believe that."

Wordlessly, River stared at her. And then she nodded.

Jenny smiled. “Excellent. Now let’s get to work.”


	25. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by andrastesgrace: ten/rose, Star Trek AU  
> (takes place sometime after TOS)

Rose was a young captain, one of the few females allowed on the command track and scheduled to a probationary year on board a freighter shuttling supplies to several colonies. It was boring, tedious work, but Rose would take anything she could get. She worked hard for her position, and she wasn’t going to let the Elite walk over her simply because she was a different sex.

So when she got a request to be first officer on board the USS TARDIS, she denied it outright and sent a polite, but strongly worded, email to the Captain.

He was a persistent fellow, though, sending three more requests before he finally met her unannounced when she was back on Earth to pick up more cargo. She had given her crew a day’s vacation before they left again, and was enjoying a cup of tea in London when a man in an off-duty uniform plopped down in the chair across from her. “Rose Tyler, right?” he asked, pleasantly.

Rose eyed him warily. He was gorgeous, with freckles dusting his face and warm brown eyes. “Yes. And you are?” she asked, wondering what this was about.

"Captain John Noble. I’ve sent you a few messages over the past two months."

Immediately she stood and slapped a few credits down on the table. “I am not interested in a demotion, Captain Noble. I only have two months left on my probation, and intend to see it through. Good day,” she added, and marched off. The nerve of him! She was enraged enough at his audacity that she barely mourned the loss of a good cuppa.

"Wait, wait!" he exclaimed, scrambling after her. "It’s not a demotion, not really. First officer on board the TARDIS is technically still better than Captain of some rusty freighter!"

She whirled and glared at him. “It may be a rusty freighter but she’s still my ship! How would you feel if some other Captain insisted on you giving up your ship and your position? You would say the same thing!”

"Just hear me out," he pleaded. "I’ve talked to the Admirals and pulled a few strings. If you agree to be my first officer for three years, they’ll put you in charge of one of the new Gallifrey class starships when they’re completed. I swear. Otherwise you’ll have a future of freighters and space stations ahead of you, and that’s not what you want."

Rose hesitated. “But what about my crew?”

"They’ll be taken care of. They’re used to getting new Captains at a moment’s notice; they’ll be fine." He anxiously checked the time. "You have thirty minutes to decide; that’s when we’re leaving for deep space. Let me know your decision before then." He paused, then shook her head. "Thanks for listening, Rose." 

She watched him as he dashed off, most likely heading towards the teleport pad. She knew John was right; most likely she would be commanding survey vessels or space stations, and while she would be content there she wouldn’t be happy. John offered her the stars.

Her decision made, Rose followed after him. Three years. She had already waited six; what was three more?


	26. eight/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by pinkliliflower: The 8th Doctor rescues Rose and Mickey from a 51st century spaceship (GITF). Rose stays with him, 10 is not happy.

"I don’t want to go," Rose blurted out as they landed, curling up in the armchair.

After waiting for five and a half hours on the spaceship, Rose and Mickey had been startled to see the TARDIS materialize nearby- only for a different Doctor to pop out and see them. After hearing what had happened he was only too happy to agree to fetch his wayward future self, but his driving was still terrible and three months of landing in all the wrong places had happened. Mickey had left three weeks in when it came clear that this Doctor hadn’t been through the Time War; unable to deal with a Doctor he didn’t understand, he had asked to be taken home.

And now, here they were, in France. And Rose realized that somewhere along the line she had fallen in love with this Doctor, too. 

He crouched in front of her, taking her hands in his. “You have to, Rose. You know as well as I do that this couldn’t last forever.”

She blinked back tears. “He doesn’t love me,” she whispered, quietly. “He ran off to dance with a courtesan; how could I ever live up to that? I can’t face him knowing that he can never love me the way I love him.”

He pulled her into a hug. “Rose, it’ll be alright,” he soothed. “I speak from experience when I say that when it comes to feelings, I can be a prat. It’s only been a few months but I saw why he asked you to join him within the first few hours of our meeting. He loves you too, Rose; how can he not? He’s just terrified that he’ll lose you if he admits it.”

She winced as she heard the knock on the door. “He promised he’d never leave me, but he did! He did,” she sobbed. “And now you’re going to leave me, too.”

He kissed her forehead. “Only because I must, not because I want to,” he said. “Trust me, Rose. He’s missed you. I already don’t want to let you go, and we’ve only known each other for a few months; I can’t imagine what it will be like for the me that’s traveled with you for years.”

The knock sounded again, and Rose looked uncertainly at the door. “What if he doesn’t want me?”

"He does. He wouldn’t be here right now if he didn’t." The Doctor helped her up and gently wiped away the mascara smears. "Go to him. I’ll be out that door, waiting for you."

She hugged him, tightly, and he squeezed back. “Love you,” she mumbled.

"I will love you, too," he replied. 

Slowly, Rose pulled away from the Doctor and walked towards the door. Before she left, however, she turned to look at him. “I’ll miss you, you know. I know you’re still the same man, but I’ll still miss you.”

He smiled at her. “And I will miss you, Rose Tyler. Until we meet again.”

Rose nodded, took a breath, and opened the doors. No matter what happened, she told herself, there would be no more tears and no more regrets. They were best friends, once; they could be so again. No matter what she wanted otherwise.


	27. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous: doctor/rose, sick!fic

"I am NOT sick," Rose grumbled, even as she blew her nose. "It’s nothing more than the sniffles. I’ll be fine soon."

The Doctor tsk’ed at her. “You have a cold, Rose, and it’s best you take care of yourself now than sneeze when we’re trying to escape from prison guards or enemy soldiers. Now eat this and try to nap.” He handed her a bowl of chicken noodle soup. “I’ll even continue reading Harry Potter.”

She sniffed again and eyed the bowl nervously. “You didn’t put anything in it, did you?”

"Only tasteless medication that will help you get better," he promised. "Before you know it the cold will be gone and we’ll be back to running for our lives."

Rose took a hesitant sip and, realizing it tasted like normal chicken noodle soup, proceeded to eat the entire thing. He placed the bowl on her nightstand when she was done, then opened The Deathly Hallows to the chapter where he left off. 

She fell asleep not long after, and the Doctor smiled gently down at her before running the sonic over her and sighing. “Still the same as before,” he muttered to himself, then gently got off the bed to tidy up the room. She had relived the same day for nearly a week, now, and he was no closer to finding out the cure than he was when he discovered the virus. “Please, Rose, come back to me,” he whispered as he curled around her. “Please, come back.”


	28. eight, ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: Eight is traveling alone and meets Rose and Ten.

He had landed on Verity Four to relax, something he hadn’t had the luxury of lately; with no one to impress he rarely traveled to spa planets, more often than not landing in the middle of a war zone and either fighting or brokering a peace treaty. Once he had to babysit flesh-eating larvae, and his jacket was still singed from the lava.

As he wandered the stalls he wondered if he shouldn’t find someone to travel with. It had been at least ten years since he last had someone with him, even though he had gone for much longer before this body started to crave companionship. Not for the first time he wondered if he had been too harsh on his previous companion; Rick had been a little over sixteen, and he really had tried to do what was best. In the end, though, he simply hadn’t worked out. Rick was happy now, of course, in charge of a small colony in the Upshim Nebula, but the Doctor had been the reason he’d stayed.

Maybe the right one just hadn’t come along yet, he mused. One day, perhaps, there’d be one that he wouldn’t have to leave behind.

He was examining a Corpallian risket when he felt the tickle at the back of his mind that indicated a different version of himself was in the vicinity. Curious, he looked around until he saw the origin of the tickle; a man with spiky brown hair, brown pinstriped suit and a long coat that he was slightly envious of. Future self, then, since he didn’t recognize that form, and clearly hadn’t realized that he wasn’t alone; his eyes were fixed somewhere else, a worried expression on his face that would have made previous forms suspicious.

"Some people would consider staring rude, you know," he said, and his future self jumped before whirling. 

"You!" he exclaimed, an accusatory look in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

The Doctor held up the risket. “Shopping. Haven’t indulged in it for a while. Who were you staring at?”

His future self shook his head. “I wasn’t staring, I was looking for our companion. She’s wandered off.”

"The best one’s do," the Doctor pointed out. "Am I going to meet the young lady or are you going to keep her hidden?"

He frowned. “I shouldn’t even be talking to you in the first place.”

"Doctor!" someone called out, and they both whirled to see a blonde woman walking up, a small device in her hands. "Doctor, what do you think? It’s for mum."

His future self took it from her outstretched palm. “Bezoolium, eh? Good choice. Your mum will be able to use this no problem.”

The Doctor frowned. “You’re doing social calls to her mother?”

"Bugger off," the man grumbled as the woman faced him, hands on hips. 

"She’s my mum, of course we’re making social calls," she snapped. Then her eyes widened. "Wait, but… your eyes. They look like… Doctor?"

"Yes?" They both said, automatically.

The woman laughed. “Oh, this is brilliant, this is. You were a pretty boy before, too!”

Her Doctor frowned and shifted uncomfortably. “Well, yes, he was one of my better forms, I must admit.”

"I am right here, you know," the Doctor commented, mildly. "And since he’s being rude, may I ask your name, my lady?" he held out his hand.

The young woman grinned and placed her hand in his. “Oh, I like you already. My name’s Rose.”

"Ok, ok, that’s enough," the older Doctor said, pulling Rose away and grabbing the hand his former self had held. "Rose, go back to the TARDIS. I have something to discuss with… myself."

"Anyone else and I’d say you were bonkers," she giggled. Then, much to the Doctor’s shock, she placed a quick kiss on her Doctor’s lips. "See ya."

When she disappeared he glared at his future self. “Getting involved with a companion? Are you out of our mind?”

"Oi! We kissed Grace the same day we met her!" he snapped. "And Rose… Rose is different. You’ll see."

The Doctor sighed. “Be careful. There’s a storm coming, and she’s going to be caught up in it. When it comes time to make a decision, do not take the easy route.”

"I don’t need advice from you, thanks," his older self grumbled. "But listen to me when I say this: Rose Tyler will save us when we’ve fallen further than we ever have before. Remember that."

The Doctor studied him, recognizing the deep, soul-crushing pain that lurked in his future’s eyes. “Something happens, doesn’t it? I know you can’t tell me, but something’s coming. I can feel it.”

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice," his future self quoted quietly. "Both are true."

The Doctor looked at the risket he held. “Is there any use in fighting?”

"Only for what you know to be right," was the reply. "I better go now. Rose is waiting."

He nodded. “Of course. To days to come.”

The older Doctor smiled slightly. “All my love to long ago.”

The Doctor walked off, tossing the risket in his hand as he went. “From what I’ve tasted of desire, I hold with those who favour fire…” He paused, contemplating. “No, no, surely not. Desire is like magma; surely there’s something better than desire…”

He stepped into his TARDIS, and soon nothing remained but the faintest of imprints on the rocky ground.


	29. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by dirtypeeps: continuation of chapter 27

Typtoloria Hurungae. More commonly known on Jeskle as the memory loop. It was a sneaky virus that latched onto a victims brain matter, copying what they had gone through that day and then repeating it on an endless circuit, resetting every time the brain shut down for sleep. Rose was sniffing because she was sniffing the day the virus took root. She wanted him to read Harry Potter because he had read it to her before. Even when he tried to deviate the virus made her think she had gotten what she wanted, mimicking the sensations she expected. 

The only known cure was fatal to humans, and if it weren’t for Rose being so bloody stubborn and helping out at the hospital as he raced to stop it from being poisoned with chemical warfare, she wouldn’t be dying.

Because, as she was was napping, the virus was happily eating away at her nerves, destroying her beautiful mind bit by bit.

He had tried everything. Antibiotics, white blood cells, hormones. Nothing had worked. There was only one other option but everything within him rebelled; to enter someone’s mind without permission was worse than murder on his planet, and I had been drilled into him from a young age that it was a horrible crime. But he had no other choice. If he couldn’t persuade her body to fight back, he would have to order it.

She was napping peacefully, unaware of the crime he was about to commit. Gently he placed his hands at her temples, before easing into her mind. Somewhere, in the small part of her subconscious, he felt her welcome him warmly. He swallowed and pressed past that embrace, gently touching the parts of her mind that needed stimulus.

He fought the virus, pressuring her body to fight. Dimly he heard Rose scream, her mind rebelling against him and fighting for control; he fought harder, diving deeper, manipulating her body and forcing it to fight against the virus. Rose tossed and turned, trying to throw him off, but he held on firmly, hoping that her skin wouldn’t bruise.

And finally, he was done. He coaxed her body back into homeostasis, slowly withdrawing and letting her body once again take back it’s automatic functions before he withdrew from her mind. He opened his eyes and saw Rose utterly still, and if he hadn’t just experienced the proof of her survival he would have thought her dead.

The Doctor cupped her cheek. “Take your time, Rose,” he whispered. “You’re safe now.”

He left before she woke up. He couldn’t bear to face her should she remember.


	30. ten/rose

Sometimes, the Doctor really hated his sister.

Oh, he could never really hate her; he and Donna were too close for him to be angry at her for long. But when her birthday gift was a year’s subscription to an online dating site, he really, really wished he could.

"Come on, spaceman, you need to live a little!" She exclaimed when he expressed his distaste in the matter. "You need help. You haven’t had a steady girlfriend in years, and this will help you meet some decent ones without blowing them up!"

He frowned. “That was once, and it was her fault! I told her not to touch anything! And she wasn’t blown up, she was slightly singed!”

Donna snorted. “That’s because you’re idea of a good date is chemistry experiments, and I don’t mean the fun kind. Give it a shot. Worst case scenario you find somebody to shag.”

He rolled his eyes. “I know plenty of women that would happily shag me, Donna, I don’t need strangers on the internet.”

"Well this way you don’t have to face them the next day at work!" She pointed out. "Just give it a try. I met Lee there, you know, and we’ve been happily married for two years now."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. "I’ll try it out tomorrow."

Donna nodded, satisfied. “Now. What are we going to do for mum’s birthday?”

~*~

The next day he logged in, as promised. He changed his biography because Donna had filled it out wrong, and ignored all the winks that he had been sent. He browsed a few of the messages, dismissing every one until he saw a little bar at the bottom of the page- ‘people with similar interests’. He clicked on the first result, and immediately backspaced. 

He was examining a French politician who had studied at Oxford when a message bubble popped up from a random user. Curious, he clicked on it, and smiled when he read the message: _Hello, I’m only sending you this because my mum signed me up against my will. And if I don’t message at least one guy she’ll yell. You aren’t creepy, are you?_

Not unless you think a university professor is creepy, he replied.

She replied a moment later. _You don’t sleep with students, do you? Because my third year arts teacher was kicked out for that._

_No, I don’t sleep with students._ He replied. _I’m a beginner chemistry professor, so all my students hate me._

_Sorry about that, mate. I failed science myself so I take the side of the students, there._

_It’s not that bad! It helped me develop cooking skills so I can make a mean plate of lasagna._

_Well, if I ever want lasagna I know who to call._

He cracked a smile. _I’ll be happy to show you. Your mother is trying to play matchmaker? So is my sister. She signed my up yesterday quite against my will._

_Ugh, I’ve been on here for three months, and I haven’t found one decent bloke yet. They’re all pricks who want to get laid._

_Well, I promise you I’m only on here because I promised my sister I would at least attempt to try it out. What say you and I meet for coffee and we complain about meddling but well-intentioned family members?_

He hit send before he could stop himself, holding his breath. 

_I’m free Thursday,_ she replied, and he let out a sigh. _Where do you want to meet?_

They hashed out the details, and only when they were finished did he realize that he never looked up her name. Once she had disconnected he looked at her profile.

"Rose Tyler," he repeated, looking at the photo of the smiling blonde. She was a bit younger than he expected, but he didn’t mind. She was charming, he could tell that much, and he knew that even if nothing else happened they would become fast friends.

He logged out, a silly smile stretching across his face. He couldn’t wait for Thursday.


	31. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: tentoo/rose, kids

When Rose got pregnant with Sarah, it was an accident. A happy accident, but an accident nonetheless.

She had told him as he was attempting to make french toast and scrambled eggs; he had nearly burned both, and she agreed that next time she should have better timing.

Ian, too, was an accident. Sarah was eighteen months and already a handful; Rose had wanted to wait, but after seeing the plus sign simply sighed and resigned herself to the fact that when she said she wanted to wait, she probably should have held off on the shagging, as well.

This time, she told him after Sarah was put down for a nap; his surprised yelp woke her up, and he sheepishly admitted that he had been a bit too enthusiastic as Rose glared at him over the shoulder of the crying baby.

So they were a bit surprised that it took so long to have another.

Rose had learned her lesson with Ian, so he was two when they decided that they wanted another child. And so he threw away the condoms and she jumped him in the kitchen, and they were once again happily shagging as much as possible. After six months had passed and no baby had been conceived, Rose grew concerned. 

The Doctor was no help; he was convinced that things would happen when they did, and if it took another two years, well, that was fine by him. Rose, however, worried incessantly that if Sarah and Ian got too much older the third child would be lonely, since it’s siblings were so much older and wouldn’t want to play with it. The Doctor tried to reassure her as much as possible, but the doubt and fear remained.

As Ian turned three, Rose was terrified that she somehow couldn’t have children. She worried that something at Torchwood had caused her to be infertile, or that her body had given up after the strain it endured with Ian. She even feared that the Void had somehow affected her and that the effects hadn’t manifested until now.

"What if I can’t have another baby?" Rose asked one night as they got into bed. "It’s been over a year since we started trying. I got pregnant with Sarah and Ian so easily; why can’t this time be the same?"

"It’s not your fault, Rose," he said, rubbing her back in an effort to calm her. "Your body simply doesn’t want a baby. But when it does we’ll love it the same, whether it’s born tomorrow or three years from now."

"Yeah," she whispered, and held him closer. "Yeah, I guess so."

A year later Donna was born, and Rose firmly told the Doctor that three was enough. “One of us is going to have to quit our jobs if we have any more,” she reminded him. 

(That still didn’t prevent Jack from noisily entering the world two years later)


	32. doctor/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted anonymous: the Doctor takes Rose dancing

The first time they visited Primora, it was because the ion storm flung them onto the planet. The Doctor hadn’t seen any harm in exploring, so Rose had dressed up in the style befitting someone her age by the planet’s current standards and off they went.

It turned out they had landed during one of the local town’s holy days, so Rose had immediately been pulled into the crowd of frolicking young men and women and taught the local dances. The Doctor sat back and watched, smiling at her obvious enthusiasm. When she begged to be brought back, he couldn’t say no.

The next time was after Jack came on board. Rose thought that Primora was a good place to ‘break him in,’ and after hearing her story about the town Jack was soon joining her chorus of pleas. The Doctor gave in, feigning annoyance but secretly looking forward to it, and landed a few months after they last visited. Rose managed to persuade the Doctor to join her for a song, and though he would never admit it it was because one of the local boys had been making moon eyes at her and he wanted everyone to know that she was off limits. If the song happened to be a dance for couples, well, the less Rose knew the better.

They didn’t visit again until after the werewolf, and this time she didn’t need to ask; the Doctor refused to let anyone else dance with her, and Rose blissfully twirled around with him in the gathering twilight. Though she still missed her blue-eyed Doctor, the one currently in her arms was the same man through and through.

After the impossible planet, the Doctor landed on Primora without having to be asked, and they emerged subdued and holding each other tighter than normal. The villagers were quite used to their strange guests arriving unannounced, but even they could tell that something had happened.

Hylia, a young woman Rose had befriended, managed to pull Rose aside. “Is everything all right?” she asked. “You and your Doctor look like the Gray Lord himself is nipping at your heels.”

Rose smiled sadly. “It feels like that, sometimes. It’s just… something happened and it made me realize just how different we are. I don’t want to settle down, not ever, but… I was reminded of just how little time he’ll have with me. And he’s terrified to take that final step because he knows he’ll lose me soon, even if he doesn’t want to admit it.”

Hylia was quiet for a moment. “Do you know why we dance?”

Rose shook her head, and Hylia continued. “We dance because it reminds us that while our time may be short, it’s what we do in life that makes us live in the memories of those who knew us. We dance because we know that having regrets won’t make the pain any less when we do enter into the Gray Realms. Go to your Doctor, Rose. Show him that you aren’t afraid to let regret cage you. Even if it takes him three dances or three hundred, he’ll see that you are right.”

Rose’s eyes went to the Doctor, who was leaning against the building and trying to not make it so obvious that he was watching her. “Yeah,” she whispered. “Yeah, you’re right.” She hugged Hylia in gratitude, then squared her shoulders to ask her Time Lord for a dance.

No matter what happened, she thought, she wouldn’t live in regret. And whether they had days or decades together, she would make every moment count.


	33. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous

"So where are we then?" Rose asked, as the TARDIS landed with a shudder.

"Eagle Seven, looks like," the Doctor replied. "Rather boring time period, though. Mostly hunter/gatherer societies."

She stepped outside and grinned, delighted at the feather-like grass that towered above her head. “Oh, it’s wonderful,” she enthused. “Look at the sky! How is it two different colors?”

"The purple is a type of gas that gathers up in the atmosphere," he replied. "It’s harmless up there, but the closer it gets to the planet the more it liquidizes. Get caught outside when that comes down and you’ll be smothered in purple putty."

Rose wrinkled her nose. “No thanks.” She picked up a clear, polished rock, something that looked like a marble but with far more internal detail. “I could explore all day and never get bored.”

The Doctor grabbed the stem of one of the large feathery plants. “Want to see something fantastic? Watch this.” He tugged, sharply, and the plant shuddered before leaping out of the ground, taking a delighted Doctor with it. Rose shrieked, then chased after him, laughing. 

"How’s it do that?" She exclaimed as he landed and the plant burrowed itself back into the ground, curling inwards in a sulky posture.

He shrugged. “Dunno, but it’s how the natives get from place to place quickly. Give it a try.”

Rose hesitated, but at his encouraging nod she gripped the stem of one tightly and gave it a firm shake. A delighted yell ripped from her as the plant took off, and fifty yards away she touched down, laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

They kept it up for hours, making sure to not stray too far from the TARDIS, Rose picking up souvenirs along the way- more of the fancy marbles and some sweet roots the Doctor had dug up, saying that once candied they would put chocolate to shame (she doubted that, but was willing to give it a try). When they finally tumbled into the TARDIS, tired but happy, Rose hugged the Doctor tightly before giving him a lingering kiss to the cheek. 

"Thank you," she said, sincerely. "Today was… today was amazing."

He smiled down at her softly. “Go to bed, Rose. We’re visiting your mother tomorrow and I don’t want her slapping me because you’re exhausted.”

Rose smirked slightly but headed towards her room. “She already thinks we’re sleeping together, that won’t bother her one bit.”

The Doctor claimed that Time Lords didn’t blush, but his ears were suspiciously red as he burrowed under the console.


	34. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by bittie752: continuation of chapter 26

The Doctor was waiting for her when she exited, fist still raised to knock on the door again. He had a slightly wild look in his eyes and his clothes were rumpled more than usual, as if he had worn them for several days (or they were left in a pile on the floor, a traitorous part of her mind whispered). 

Almost immediately, the TARDIS she had exited vanished from France, leaving Rose behind. She swallowed and wished that the blue doors were still behind her, since she could have leaned against them for strength.

The Doctor shuffled his feet before finally blurting out, “You think I’m gonna leave you?”

"You remember all that?" She whispered, curling her arms around herself.

"Of course I remember, it just happened." His face screwed up. "Welllll, not literally, depends on your perspective I guess. For you it just happened and for me it just happened, but for it happened centuries ago at the same time. But I remembered just now as you were talking so it technically happened centuries ago and at the same time." He paused, as if trying to remember his train of thought. "Anyway, yes, I do remember."

"Then you know why I think that," Rose replied, staring at the ground. There was a tiny yellow wildflower peeking through the gravel. She shuffled her foot away so she wouldn’t step on it.

"Rose," the Doctor said, his voice gentle and laced with guilt. "I told you. I’m not going to do that to you."

"But you did," she muttered. "Like a bloody knight in shining armour. And I understand, I do. She’s elegant, educated, and knew what to say in order to seduce a man. How could you resist her, with a mind like hers? But you left me, on a spaceship in the middle of nowhere. You didn’t even know it’s name. How are we supposed to get back, Doctor? You stranded yourself here without the TARDIS, and now we’re both stuck, and Mickey is stuck in the future on his first trip!” She kicked at a rock, watched as it bounced off his shoe. “And if you’re just going to cozy up to your courtesan, I would rather be on the spaceship, thanks.”

"Rose, Rose, it’s nothing like that," he pleaded, gripping her forearms. She flinched but he didn’t let go. "Rose, please, believe me. There’s a way back. Reinette showed me- the fireplace, remember? It can still get us back. Only reason why I haven’t returned is because I was waiting for you. I always intended to get back to you, Rose. The… the jumping through the mirror was reckless and a spur-of-the-moment decision, I wasn’t thinking straight. Haven’t been thinking straight. You terrify me Rose. Because of you I want domestic. And the Universe is never kind to me; if I take that step, if I finally get what I want…"

She shook her head and stepped back, his hands falling, empty, to his side. “The universe is kind to you, Doctor. You survived the Time War. You have seen… so much, things that no one else can ever see. You’ve met amazing people, done amazing things… you curse yourself, Doctor. You blame yourself when it isn’t your fault. And God knows I love you more than I can even explain or understand, but the universe isn’t going to take me from you. You’re going to do that yourself.”

The Doctor swallowed. “I’m going to live so much longer than you, Rose. I can’t bear to see you die.”

"I can die tomorrow through no doing of your own, Doctor. So are you going to look back with regret or fondness?"

They stared at each other, tension thick in the air; then Rose slumped. “Fine. We’ll forget it, just like we always do.” She didn’t bother to hide the bitterness in her voice. “I’ll be waiting for you. Come and join me whenever you deem fit.”

The Doctor stood there, frozen. His hearts and mind warred, before he finally whirled and chased after her. “Rose!” he cried out. “Rose!”

But she was nowhere to be seen.

Hearts hammering, he raced towards the palace. With any luck, he would have a chance to fix this.


	35. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous: Ten tutors Rose in a subject

It was a bit desperate, Rose begging her professor for tutoring, and the poor man looked overwhelmed at her tears. Finally he agreed to ask around, and Rose fled the office feeling a little foolish and overdramatic. It was necessary, though; it was her first semester and she was already struggling in chemistry, her first test coming back with an F. 

Next week her professor gives her the phone number of John Smith, physics major; Rose called him up immediately, setting a time and place for tutoring, negotiating the price down to ten dollars a session. He agreed to tutor her once a week every Saturday for two hours, and Rose went through the rest of her day feeling decidedly lighter.

Rose was surprised when she met John; she was expecting a nerdy student with glasses and a tweed coat, not a boy with fantastic brown hair and sparkling chocolate eyes. He greeted her enthusiastically, and the session flew by; she found she really understood what he was talking about, and as she worked on some problems from the book he worked on his own homework. When he checked them and said they were correct, Rose beamed and hugged him.

"You’re a lifesaver," she said. "I might even be willing to pay you fifteen an hour."

He smirked. “I might accept that if you say it again.”

Rose laughed. “I’ll keep my mouth shut, then. Same time next week?”

"Same time," he agreed, and shook her hand. "Until Saturday, Rose."

As the semester passed, Rose began to look forward to her tutoring sessions. She understood the material more and more under his guidance, and soon they were talking about their life more than the lessons and meeting for coffee, dinner, or other adventures John found for them. She learned that he wanted to go into medical school and become a surgeon, and she confessed her dream of becoming a painter; she drew him a few sketches as a gift, and blushed when he said he was going to frame them and put them in his apartment.

Before she knew it finals week creeped up, and she and John were camped out in the art building as they worked on projects and papers. John was typing out his thesis as Rose worked on her art project. She occasionally asked for his advice, but after the third noncommittal grunt she gave up and went back to painting, not even noticing the paint smears she transferred to her overalls as she considered her project.

"Done!" she finally announced, falling into her chair. "Done, done, done! Now all I have to do is let it dry."

John blinked at her. “Can I see?”

She nodded, and he stood, groaning slightly as his muscles protested. After working out the kinks he walked over to the easel, and froze.

It was a drawing of the two of them stargazing, the constellations exact and seeming larger than life; they were on a small island of grass as the heavens surrounded them, his painted self pointing up as Rose lay curled against him. His mind automatically named the constellations, but it was the figures on the grass that commanded his attention.

"My art teacher asked us to paint a special moment that happened this semester," Rose said, quietly. "You made the stars come alive. This doesn’t nearly do it justice."

"It’s beautiful," he said, quietly, then smiled at her. "It’s… it’s perfect, really."

She shifted, nervously, before blurting out, “I want you to have it, when you graduate next semester. To remember me by.”

"Oh, Rose." He hugged her, not even caring that she was still covered in wet paint. "I could never forget you."


	36. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, barcelona

"Put it on," Rose hissed.

From the other side of the curtain the Doctor grumbled back, “No.”

"Stop pouting and do it!"

"There is nothing wrong with my suit!" He complained. "I just need to fix the perception filters!"

Rose threw another shirt over the top of the curtain. “You said we needed to blend in. You wearing your suit is not blending in! Now change or I’ll go off and investigate by myself!”

There was a muttered curse and moments later he finally emerged, dressed in a light blue shirt and kahki shorts. He kept his trainers on, and Rose stuffed his regular clothes into a bag. “There. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” She asked. “You still look very manly.”

"I look ridiculous," he grumbled, and Rose paid the bored shop girl as the Doctor eyed himself critically in the mirror. "I don’t have the legs for shorts, I really don’t."

Rose rolled her eyes. “Come on, Doctor. The sooner we solve this the sooner you get your suit back. Where did you trace the anomaly?”

He sighed but led her out of the store. “Before the sonic short-circuited it was towards that green tower over there,” he said. “We should probably head towards that and hope we recognize it when we see it.”

"Sounds good enough for me," Rose shrugged, grabbing his hand and skipping along the sidewalk. "Figures that when we finally make it to Barcelona there’s a mystery to be solved."

The Doctor smiled. “It’s more fun that way! Where’s the excitement in doing everything as planned?”

"Yeah, well, I was looking forward to that spa," Rose admitted, the froze. "Hang on. The tower moved."

"What?" He looked to where she was pointing; the tower was now to their right. "That’s odd. We didn’t go very far and we certainly didn’t make any turns. Back up." Rose did so, watching as the tower moved until it was once again right in front of them. 

"Guess we found our anomaly," Rose said. "How’s it doing that then?"

"Perception filter? Mirror effect?" He muttered, staring up at the sky as he thought. "Some sort of defense mechanism, to prevent people from approaching. The more they try to get closer, the further away and more lost they get."

Rose considered. “Then we don’t approach it.”

"Eh?"

"It’s to prevent people from getting closer, right? So as long as we keep our backs to it, maybe we’ll find it."

He beamed at her. “That’s my girl! Let’s try it.”

Rose laughed as raced to catch up with him. It really was more fun when things didn’t go according to plan.


	37. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: Say, if you're still doing prompts what about a ten x rose Story where it's Christmas and Donna, Jack and everyone else is trying to make Ten and Rose kiss by placing mistletoes everywhere, 'accidentally' pushing one so they fall into the other ones arms etc and talking about stories of people in love with friends who confessed and are couples now bc it's obvious that Ten and Rose are head over heels in love with eachother but they vehemently deny it to everyone and themselves

"Has it worked yet?" Donna hissed, as Jack passed her another cup of eggnog.

"Depends. Jackie has pulled about every single man under one, Mickey and Martha kissed under the door to the kitchen and I haven’t seen them since, I was dragged to join Tish…"

Donna rolled her eyes. “I meant between Rose and the Doctor!” she exclaimed. “It’s been ages since they’ve been back and if I see one more long, lingering hug that they don’t follow through with…” 

"Oh, believe me, it was just as bad when he was all leather and blue eyes," Jack sighed. "Some… gorgeous blue eyes. Seriously, I was so keyed up by their sexual tension I could barely think straight sometimes. But no, they’re as oblivious as always."

She frowned. “Where are they now? I’ll force them under one if I have to.”

"The snack bar, what did you expect? Lovely of Martha to invite her to her’s family party, by the way."

Donna stood and marched over to where Rose and the Doctor stood, the Doctor exclaiming over a cream puff and Rose giving him bedroom eyes. “Mickey and Martha are shagging,” she announced as she joined them. “About bloody time too.”

Rose blinked but smiled. “Oh, that’s been going on for about a month now. Mickey told me when it happened, asked about what Martha would expect for the morning after. Told him to cook her breakfast in bed and to now burn down the kitchen.”

The Doctor stuffed the cream puff in his mouth. “Sh mumph oo umim um.” 

Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed a napkin before wiping away the crumbs he spat out. He beamed at her, swallowed, and repeated himself: “She must have given in.”

"Mickey is persuasive when he wants to be," Rose agreed. "But Martha got tired of waiting and made the first move."

Donna raised an eyebrow. “Well, it’s about time. They’ve been dancing around each other so much I wanted to lock them in a room together. Reminds me of two other people I know,” Donna said, pointedly.

The Doctor tilted his head. “Really? Who?” he paused. “I thought Jack and Ianto were already dating.”

Rose considered. “Maybe she means Tish and her boyfriend? He didn’t look happy when she kissed Jack.”

"No no no, couldn’t possibly. Maybe Donna is talking about-"

"Oh, shut up and follow me," Donna snapped. They stared at her, then meekly followed along. "Doctor, stand here. Rose, stand there. Now look up."

They did so, and the Doctor grinned at the mistletoe. “Oh, brilliant. You know, on Hysperia, Mistletoe is given to the families by those who assassinated a relative as a sort of apology. And on Sigma Alpha Seven it’s considered they royal plant and is illegal to own by anyone other than the royal family, who use it for anything from tea to pillow stuffing. And on Yesple-“

Donna inturrupted him. “And here on Earth it means you’re supposed to kiss the person under it with you.”

"Well why didn’t you say so?" he asked, then gave a big smacking kiss to Rose’s forehead. She laughed.

"On the lips!" Donna exclaimed, sounding annoyed.

They both looked puzzled. “Why would we do that?” Rose asked.

"Best friends, that’s what we are," the Doctor said. "Kissing like that would be… well, it would be like you and me kissing!"

Donna threw her hands up. “Oh, you two are hopeless!” She exclaimed, then stormed off.

Rose stared after her. “You might regret that, Doctor.”

He hummed and swung their hands together. “yes, well, that’s secret, remember? We’ll tell them when we’re good and ready.”

She grinned. “Donna and Jack are gonna murder us when they find out, you know.”

"Worth it," he said happily. "Have I mentioned you look stunning in that dress?"

"Six times," Rose reminded him.

He leered. “It’ll look better on the floor.”

She smirked and ran a finger down his tie. “TARDIS, fifteen minutes?”

"I’ll provide the distraction," he said, tossing the sonic up in the air.


	38. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by justbygrace: Nine/Rose Radio DJ & Listener

Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf. He listened to her show whenever he wasn’t in surgery, taking advantage of the radio’s internet and listening to it online. She had a partner, Jack Harkness, but Rose was clearly the lead. He played off her, supported her, and she was the radio’s darling.

John contemplated this as he re-read the email, which was very politely asking him if he would be willing to come in for an interview next month. It was scheduled during one of his on-call days, and he wondered if it was on purpose or coincidence; he was very tempted, though, and after a re-check of his schedule he replied to them in the affirmative. 

~*~

Arcadia Recording was pristine, but stepping into Rose Tyler’s studio was like walking into a different world. She had posters covering the walls, picture frames, empty candy wrappers, and other memorabilia scattered around the desk, and a pile of letters on a table. 

If the room was a surprise, Rose herself was a bigger one. She was young, about twenty one or twenty two, with a breath taking smile and warm brown eyes. “Doctor Smith, yeah? Welcome to Arcadia.”

"Thanks for having me," he replied, slightly awkward. "I’m on call today so I might have to cut it short."

She nodded. “I understand. To be honest I thought you wouldn’t even bother.” Rose gestured for him to join her, and she showed him to a chair. “Did you get my email over the questions?”

"I glanced over them, but I didn’t really want to create answers before hand," he admitted. "I wanted this to sound as natural as possible."

Rose beamed. “That’s great! Jack’s gonna be here soon, so if I could get you some coffee, maybe, or tea…”

"I’m fine, thanks," he said. There was a slightly awkward pause, before he asked, "I’ve been a fan of your show since the beginning. It’s gotten me through a lot of all-nighters, listening to the playlist on the website. I sometimes pipe it through while doing surgery."

"Really?" Rose asked, looking pleased. "I’m glad. I never really expected this show to get so popular, so the fact that you’ve been with me since the beginning… thanks."

He grinned at her. “It’s my pleasure, Rose Tyler.”


	39. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by fadewithfury: ten/rose, pushing daisies AU

The pie shop was Rose’s pride and joy, even though she had never dreamed of being a baker. But she used her talents well, and it showed.

She was singing a silly little song she had made up on the spot when the door to the kitchen crashed open and John came tumbling in. “Are you sure you needed these many bags?” He said cheerfully. “It’s like we’re feeding a city, not making a few pies.”

"I’m donating a few pies to the auction tomorrow," Rose replied as she investigated his purchases. "Oooooh, you found pomegraantes after all- you’re brilliant."

John smiled smugly. “Miracle worker, I am.” He took her hand and Rose tensed, then relaxed when she realized he was wearing gloves. “How’s the experiment going?” 

"It’s not an experiment, it’s a work in progress," Rose chided as she led hi over to her work table. "I will find a way to make the perfect banana and strawberry pie. I added cinnamon this time, too, just on a whim."

"It looks amazing," he said. "Six hours?"

"Closer to four," Rose admitted. She grinned up at him. "Why you insisted on a pink and yellow pie, I’ll never know."

"Because," he said as he tugged her closer, "it’ll be made by my favorite pink and yellow pie maker."

Rose closed her eyes as he grabbed the plastic wrap and kissed her through it. There wasn’t a day that went by that she regretted bringing John back to life, but there also wasn’t a time that she cursed the blessing she had been given. It was hard not to touch him, not to give in to the desire to kiss him properly, hold his hand with no barriers…. But if she did he would be dead for good, and there would be no bringing him back.

John removed the plastic and smiled. “Back to work?”

She swatted his bum as she carefully slid by him. “I need those pies done by nine.”

"Aye aye captain," he said cheerfully, and soon they were back to making up songs to pass the time.


	40. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: Nine and Rose head back to the Powell Estate and a little old woman thinks they're married and refuses to be persuaded otherwise?

"Ugh, it’s cold out," Rose complained as they climbed the stairwell. "Why you brought me back on the coldest day, I’ll never know… Oh! Hello, Mrs. Wyatt," she said as an old woman comes down the stairs.

Mrs. Wyatt smiled at them. “Good to see you back, Rose, and your husband, too. He’s a bit old for you, but as they say, older men do have experience,” she winked.

Rose blushed as the Doctor looked horrified. “We aren’t married!” Rose squeaked, then cleared her throat. “We only travel together, Mrs. Wyatt. We aren’t married.”

Mrs. Wyatt rolled her eyes. “Oh, alright, I won’t tell your mother. Thought I don’t know why she’s complaining, him being a doctor and all.” She waved cheerily and resumed her descent.

"Oh god," Rose groaned, covering her eyes. "I’m so sorry, Doctor. Mrs. Wyatt assumes these things about people that aren’t true, and though she’s senile she refuses to get help, and-"

The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright, Rose. Hardly the first time we were mistaken for a couple. We know what we are and that’s all that matters.”

Rose nodded, dejectedly. “Yeah,” she said, the smiled at him. “C’mon. I know mum is gonna be out for another thirty minutes, and if you’re quick you can fix the blender before she notices.”

He grinned and help up his sonic. “Maybe this time I’ll set a new record.”

~*~

They run into Mrs. Wyatt six more times, and despite their protests she is firmly convinced they are married. The last three times she had even given them gifts, things she claimed that all married couples needed- Rose admitted the afghan was actually useful, even though the leftover pot roast and opened box of laundry detergent was left with her mum.

She always seemed to run into them as they were visiting, no matter what time of day the TARDIS landed. “This is getting ridiculous,” Rose muttered as she stared at the cheesy keychain. The Doctor was already up the stairs, escaping while Rose was distracted by Mrs. Wyatt. “Bloody idiot won’t take a hint from others nor will he take a hint from me.” Sighing heavily, she continued to the flat.

The Doctor was fiddling with the spare toaster Jackie had bought him when she had caught him tinkering with the stove. “What’d she give this time?” He asked.

"Who gave you what?" Jackie asked as she gave Rose a cup of tea.

Rose showed him the keychain. “Mrs. Wyatt, mum. She thinks the Doctor and I are married.”

Jackie rolled her eyes. “Who doesn’t? If I didn’t know better I’d think you were shagging.”

The Doctor stared at her, speechless, and Rose sat down beside him. “Ignore her,” she said. “She’s trying to rile you up.”

"She better not slap me again for something I didn’t do," he muttered, then went back to his tinkering.

Rose smiled. Despite her annoyances, she really wouldn’t have him any other way.


	41. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, the tardis kicks them both out after they have an argument and they're forced to spend time with jackie

"It wasn’t my fault!" The Doctor exclaimed as he followed after Rose. "I didn’t know that purple meant that, otherwise I wouldn’t have drank it!"

Rose rolled her eyes. “I told you! I told you not to drink the purple but noooo, you did it anyway!” She whirled suddenly and he ducked out of reflex. “Do you ever just stop and think sometimes? If you had asked what was going on instead of jumping in, you wouldn’t have been in that position in the first place!”

He huffed. “It’s no fun that way, Rose! You know that!”

"I do know that! But when the Empress gives giving you those doe-eyes and invites you to some super-secret ceremony, I get suspicious! But this has been happening a lot lately. Jumping through that mirror into France, impersonating the help in Pete’s World without asking what I wanted to do, last week when you sent me into that garden and I almost died from an severe allergic reaction, and then today when you nearly got yourself life-bonded to the empress! That is the exact opposite of fun!" She shouted, then resumed her race up the stairs to her mum’s flat.

The Doctor charged after her. “Rose, wait!” he called out, but she was already on the landing and halfway down the hall. He reached the door just as she slammed it shut, and he spent the next half hour trying to get in because Rose had the sonic.

He was rescued by Jackie who had returned from getting groceries. “What’d you do this time, then?” She asked as she unlocked the door.

"Why is it always my fault?" He muttered.

"Because Rose is my daughter and I’ll always take her side," Jackie replied. "And if she’s crying because of you I’ll slap you a new one."

"I’m not crying, mum," Rose said from where she was sitting on the sofa. "I’m just not talking to him until he apologizes."

The Doctor grumbled, but helped Jackie with the groceries so he could avoid Rose’s glare. He knew he was in the wrong but didn’t want to admit it; coward every day, him. That hadn’t changed.

Eventually, thought, he had to face the music. Rose ignored him as he entered the living room, and he shuffled his feet before sitting beside her on the sofa. She remained stiff and kept her eyes on the television. “I’m sorry, all right?” He finally sighed. “I really didn’t mean to upset you, I’ve just…” he paused. “I’ve been an idiot. You kissed me that night at Sarah Jane’s house and I panicked, and I’ve been panicking since. You terrified me that day with the flowers and I thought I had lost you, and that made be panic more.” Hesitantly, he took her hand in his, and relaxed when she didn’t pull away. “Losing you would be… I would lose myself, Rose.”

She was quiet for a long time, and he idly wondered where Jackie had got too. “We’re partners, Doctor,” Rose finally said. “When you run, I run. When you panic, we panic together, or find a way to get through it. I’m tired of you pushing me away and then pulling me closer. Either tell me what you want from me or we continue this stupid dance and you’ll have nothing but regret.”

The Doctor hugged her, hearts trembling. “I can’t explain, Rose. I can’t… I can’t tell you what I want because this… this feeling, it defies description. Millions upon billions of languages and nothing can explain what I feel for you. Please, Rose, give me time. I’ll screw up and I’ll run and I’ll hurt you, but please, believe me when I say I’ll try. I’ll try to be worthy of you.”

She sighed and leaned into him further. “All I want is to be by your side. That’s all. Promise me that no matter what happens, at the end of the day it’ll be the Doctor and Rose, in the TARDIS.”

"I promise," he mumbled, because he could never leave her.


	42. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous: nine/rose, baby!fic

She was handed the squalling, wriggling bundle without much ceremony, the women babbling out something and fleeing. Rose looked at the Doctor for clarification.

"She said the prince needed to be protected." He told her.

"In the middle of a war zone?" She said, sarcastically. "We almost died five times today."

He smiled, grimly. “Regardless, he’s our responsibility now. If he dies, the war gets worse and destroys the planet.”

"No pressure," She muttered, then shifted the baby into a more comfortable position. "You’re in charge of the nappies," she announced, then marched off in the direction of the bomb shelter as the sirens started to whine once again.

The Doctor trailed after her, frowning.

~*~

For all that she didn’t like kids, Rose was a wonderful babysitter.

Since she now had the baby prince to look after the Doctor did most of the sneaking on his own, finding the rebel factions and coordinating their movements, while Rose set up the bomb shelter as a somewhat cozy, if cramped, base of operations. Rose has scavenged furniture from the nearby houses and found a crib to keep the baby in, and whenever the Doctor returned she was usually found playing with the tiny baby, both giggling at the other’s antics. He was old enough to sleep the night through but still young enough to need them constantly, so whenever the Doctor was there Rose would hand him the baby and go out to look for supplies.

At first, the boy cried constantly when Rose was gone- the Doctor tried every trick in the book, but nothing worked, until one day Rose told him that he needed to actually hold the baby, not just stare at him. After that things went easier, and he found that he actually enjoyed looking after the little prince, even if he sometimes threw up on his jacket.

The Doctor tried to distance himself as much as possible, but as they fell into a rhythmn he couldn’t help but wish that this was their real family, that the baby was his and Rose’s son, that they were just any other couple living the domestic life. It hurt, reminding him about the family he had lost, but as he and Rose played with the baby and she saw her shining eyes stare down at the prince with awe and joy, the Doctor couldn’t help but wonder what life could be like if things were different.

Eventually, though, the war was won, and the royal family were hunted down. Rose held the baby carefully, lovingly, reluctant to part with him; but when the queen saw her son and broke down crying in gratitude, Rose handed him over and told her that she was a lucky woman, having such a wonderful son; the Queen embraced her, saying that she and the Doctor would never be forgotten.

The prince cried as they left, holding his arms out for Rose and the Doctor, and turning their backs on him was the hardest thing they had done; the Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose and pulled her close. “We’ll come back, one day,” he promised her, and Rose nodded mutely, silently crying.

Though they never did return, they never quite forgot that smiling, beautiful boy. But Rose knew that he grew up to be a competent, loyal king, and grew up on stories of the blonde-haired woman and the old, blue-eyed soldier who loved him.


	43. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by buttons-with-strawberry-lemonade: ten/rose, fantasy adventure AU

She’s covered in wyrm slime and complaining about the chip in her sword, and he can only stare in awe as she rants to the dead beast about ruining her property.

He had been hunting this mark for ages, and had finally gotten a definitive trail in the Plains of Sardomere when he heard the wyrm’s roar and her challenging reply. She was on foot, wearing mismatched armour and no helmet, but she handled her weapon like a natural and the wyrm didn’t stand a chance. 

"And that’s for getting gunk in my hair!" She exclaimed as she kicked one limp foreleg in frustration, before sighing heavily and looking despondently down at the creature. "I really am sorry about that," she said. "I know your kind is inherently peaceful. But you’re affected by the Mist there’s no going back, and you were endangering people’s lives." She bowed her head. "May the Four Mothers watch over you."

He waited until she was busy figuring out a way to transport the wyrm back to the marksman before he made himself known. “Need some help?” 

She looked up, not surprised to see him. “Wouldn’t happen to have something that could carry this thing?”

"You can sever it’s head, you know. That would be proof enough that you killed it, and leave the rest for the wildlife."

"No, it’s infected with the Mist. Leaving it for other things to eat will only infect them, too. It has to be burned for the Mist to leave it completely."

He began to help her remove the scales that would make it harder for her to remove the head. “I saw you fight it, you know. That was some impressive swordplay; I thought someone of your build would be more into magic.”

She smiled slightly. “Yeah, I get that a lot. But I’ve always loved the sword, and my father taught me at a young age. I had a backup axe, but my mount fled when I got near the wyrm so I had to make do.”

"Ah, I might have it actually. It’s tethered to my horse; found it grazing on some helio cherries."

"Sounds about right. Lazy bugger." She grunted as the scale refused to budge. "What’s your name, by the way? I’m Rose Tyler, formerly of Granthon, now of Altania."

"Altania, eh? I have cousins who live there. I’m John Noble, of house Noble, from Highpoint in Gallifrey."

She shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Lord Noble. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a wyrm head to sever and a reward to claim.”

John grinned and stepped back. “If you insist. But since I was hunting the same mark I’m going to be returning to the hunter’s camp now that I failed, so you might as well let me help.”

"Oh, alright," she sighed. "Would help to have a second set of eyes on the Plains. How good are you with the bow?" 

"Middling. You think there’ll be wyverns about?"

"They feed on dead wyrms, so yeah. Even if you don’t hit ‘em it’ll be enough to scare them off." Rose smiled. "So, you were hunting the wyrm too, eh?"

He nodded. “But the reward goes to the better person, I think.”

Rose blushed, and he grinned. Defeat really didn’t sound so bad now.


	44. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: tentoo/rose, baby!fic

"Take her take her take her," Rose begged as soon as the Doctor got home. "She’s been crying all day and I haven’t gotten dinner ready and I couldn’t hear mum over the phone and I haven’t called her back."

He took Sarah, startled, as Rose thrust their daughter at him and rushed off. “What’s wrong?” He asked, but she was already around the corner.

Sarah sniffled and looked up at him with ready eyes. “What’s the matter, hmmm?” he asked as he adjusted his grip and carried Sarah to her room. “Were you being difficult for mummy?”

His daughter didn’t reply but wailed briefly when he went to set her down. He frowned. “Now now now, darling, don’t be like that. It’s much more fun playing when someone isn’t holding you. See?” He picked up a toy and sat down, propping Sarah against him. “Now we can both play.”

At first Sarah kept crying to be picked up, but eventually he got her to join him, although she seemed to be doing it under extreme protest. By the time Rose had dinner ready, however, Sarah was happily playing with one of her toys and the Doctor was able to sneak out of the room.

"She hasn’t been trouble, has she?" The Doctor asked when he sat down at the table. "I know you insisted on staying home until your leave is over, but I can take time off if you need it."

Rose smiled slightly. “She’s normally not so… clingy, but i think she missed you. You’ve been home for a week and then suddenly you’re gone again, and I think she just missed you.”

He sighed. “Your mother accused me of spoiling her but I couldn’t help it. Shes beautiful and ours and I never thought I would have this life, and I want to hold with both hands and never let go.”

"I know, love. And you’ll have it for a long time yet if I have anything to say about it."

They ate dinner together, talking about the Doctor’s day at work and what they were going to do with Sarah when Rose went back to work. The Doctor was pushing for a nanny but Rose insisted that her mum was willing to watch Sarah, and they argued good naturedly as they did the dishes. He was pulling Rose into a long hug when Sarah let out another wail, and they groaned before laughing. “That’s my cue,” Rose said. “Think you can put her to bed tonight?”

"I think I can spare a moment," he smiled, and he watched as Rose picked up their daughter and cooed to her. There really was no where else he’d rather be.


	45. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by licieoic: nine/rose, continuation of chapter 38

The interview went off without a hitch, Rose and Jack asking him questions about his career and schooling, asking for further clarification if his reply intersted him. It was informal and they played off each other well despite John being an absolute stranger, and he felt like out of the recording booth they could be good friends. Then came the call-in questions, and things turned for the worse (or better, depending on when you asked him).

"Hi Doctor Smith, I was wondering if it’s hard to juggle work and family as a surgeon. I know you have long hours, so is it hard to have date nights with the wife?"

He ignored the pain that shot through him. “I’ve never been married, actually, but several of my colleagues are and they work it out just fine. They typically have a set day every week they take off, and use that time to spend with family.”

"What do you mean you aren’t married? Your voice is incredible, surely you have a special someone in your life?" Another caller wanted to know.

He looked at Rose and she smiled sympathetically, patting his arm. “I’m sure Doctor Smith has had plenty of girlfriends,” she said, giving him an out.

Despite this, however, he held her gaze. “I have, but the right one has yet to come along. I live in hope that I’ll meet her one day, though.”

Rose blushed and dropped her gaze as Jack laughed. “I’m sure everyone is curious about the good doctor’s love life, and while I certainly wouldn’t kick him out of bed, I’m wondering he manages to keep himself so fit when he’s in surgery so much.”

"There’s an excellent gym on the fifth floor that I frequent whenever I can," he replied. "And since I skip meals due to work I don’t get soft."

Rose accepted another caller. “What question do you have for Doctor Smith?”

"Where do you like to eat when you aren’t surviving off take away and cafeteria food?" A young man asked.

John grinned. “There’s this fantastic chippy about two blocks from my flat that has the best basket of chips I’ve ever had. I ordered the large serving once intending to save half of it for lunch the next day, but before I knew it I had eaten the whole thing! My stomach wasn’t too happy with me after the fact, but it was worth it.”

"Chips, eh? I’ve eaten at nearly every chippy in London, Mr. Smith, and I haven’t had any as good at that."

Jack chuckled. “She’s definitely a chip connoisseur.”

"You have a beautiful figure for one," John said and Rose smirked. "I challenge you to eat there, Rose. It’s called Blue Crown Chips. I guarantee you you’ll see stars on your first bite."

"Oh really?" she flirted. "Tell you what, you meet me there next week and if they’re as good as you say, I’ll pay for our meal."

"Aw, that’s a no brainer. You’ll have to try harder than that."

She hummed, considering. “All right. You win, I’ll get you tickets to any play you want to see. I win, and you donate to a charity of my choosing.”

"You drive a hard bargain, but deal," he said, and they shook on it. 

Jack was giving them a knowing glace when he spoke up. “We have time for two more question, so make it good ones!”

They wrapped up with advice on getting into medical school and the best places to work at, and after saying their farewells were off the air. Jack shook his hand heartily and Rose hugged him, and for the moment he held her in his arms time froze. When she pulled away she was smiling. “That was amazing! Thanks for coming in today. Our viewers loved it!”

He shuffled his feet awkwardly, his ears feeling warm. “It was my pleasure. You, er, you don’t actually have to adhere to the bet if you don’t want to.”

She smiled and playfully wagged her finger at him. “Nuh-uh, you don’t get off that easily! Thursday, seven-thirty sharp. A deal is a deal.”

He beamed. “I’m looking forward to it.”


	46. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, Jack overhears a sketchy conversation between the doctor and rose

Donna and Sarah Jane were chatting in the kitchen when Jack burst in. “I think they’ve finally had sex!” He exclaimed, and the two women stared at him.

"Pardon?" Donna asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Rose and the Doctor! I walked by his room and they were all whispery and giggly and that is pillow talk, I know it.”

Sarah Jane raised an eyebrow and Donna snorted. “They’ve been whispery and giggly since Rose came back. It’s been like that for a week now. I wouldn’t get your hopes up.”

"I know pillow talk, and that was pillow talk. Watch, Rose will walk in here all disheveled, and they’ll have stupid grins on their faces and I’ll be proven right."

Sarah Jane looked at Donna. “Don’t they always have silly grins on their faces?”

"And ever since they’ve started snagging Rose’s hair is disheveled. But they were in his room. Even Jack here hasn’t been in his room."

"Not from a lack of trying," Jack pointed out.

Sarah Jane remained unconvinced. “I’m going to find Mickey and Martha. Thanks for the tea, Donna.”

"My pleasure," Donna replied, and she turned to Jack. "Do you really think they’ve finally given in?" 

He nodded emphatically. “Oh, I know they have. Just you wait.”

They didn’t wait for long, and soon the Doctor and Rose joined them, his arm around her shoulder and Rose curled into his side. They were giggling at something, but smiled brightly when they saw Jack and Donna. “Morning!” Rose said brightly. 

"Oh, you were right, they were totally doing it," Donna said.

Jack smirked. “Told you. No way was it innocent. So, Rosie, what was it like?”

She looked at him, mystified, as the Doctor dropped a kiss on her head and moved towards the stove to make tea. “What was what like?” 

"You know, last night," Donna said slyly.

"Um, good? I didn’t have any dreams, if that’s what you’re asking," she said.

"The Doctor probably exhausted her," Jack grinned.

The Doctor joined them. “Why would I tire her out? She needs her sleep, silly little human. Why you insist on getting nine hours is beyond me.”

"A girl needs her beauty sleep," Rose replied. 

Jack sighed impatiently. “Seriously, Rose, how good is he at sex?”

She blushed and the Doctor’s eyes widened in alarm. Jack allowed for a joyous grin before his spirits were crushed- “I, uh, I wouldn’t know, Jack. It’s not… It’s not something we do, yeah?” She scrambled for the tea kettle.

"I’ve got, uh, repairs to do," the Doctor said, then fled, leaving his half -eaten toast.

Donna whirled and smacked him. “Dumbo! Now they’ll never do it!” She stalked out of the room in annoyance.

Jack followed after her, utterly confused. He KNEW they had done it- that was pillow talk, and he knew pillow talk! Still, he realized, traditional signs of a relationship weren’t applicable when it came to the Doctor and Rose.

Moments later the Doctor walked back into the kitchen. “All clear?” 

"All clear," Rose replied. "Here’s your tea. Figured we’d go back to your room and continue looking through that tie collection. That duck one is great."

He beamed. “There’s a lilac one from Asperia that you’ll love…”


	47. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, rose is watching the decoy bride when the doctor wanders in

He was bored. Bored with a capital B. The TARDIS was drifting in the Vortex and didn’t need maintenance, but Rose had firmly told him that she needed at least three days of serious R&R before he even considered landing somewhere.

The first day he had spent under the console, happily making the internal ventilators more efficient and cleaning up the dust and other debris that he found down there. But that had been a day ago and he could only do so much before he had nothing to do.

So, naturally, he decided to go bother- er, find- Rose.

She was in the media room, watching some movie that had her giggling. “That bloke kinda looks like you, yeah?” She said as he entered, not at all surprised to see him there.

He flopped down beside her. “Not at all. I wouldn’t be caught dead in those trousers or that vest.” 

"Says the man who used to wear the technicolor dream coat," Rose replied dryly. "But his eyes reminds me of yours. Same color."

He cuddled up to her. “Mine are much more soulful, Rose.”

She laughed. “Whatever you say.”

They watched the rest of the movie together, Rose whispering about what he had missed. When it was over she leaned into him with a sigh, a dreamy look in her eyes. “I never thought sheep-stealing could be so romantic.”

He chuckled. “Isn’t that what I did, though? Stole you away from home, and there were sheep last week.”

"You should have changed your name to Mary after that," she quipped. "But what he did for her, with the book… he listened to her, and showed her he loved her in the best way he could." 

The Doctor looked at her. “You don’t expect me to write a book, do you?”

Rose giggled and kissed his nose. “Course not. Just a trip through time and space.” She yawned. “Sorry, I slept bad last night. Do we still have that coffee from Germany?”

"I think so." He bounded up and pulled her along with him. "Let’s get some caffeine in you then we’ll go exploring. I saw this new hallway when I was coming to see you, and I haven’t seen it in at least three centuries…"

Rose grinned. “Sure it won’t be a repeat of the bug room?”

"They were dead, Rose! I don’t know why you were so scared," he huffed. "But I promise I’ll check for any dead bugs before you enter."

"Good. I’ll make a proper gentleman out of you yet," she teased.

"No promises," he replied, and began to prepare her coffee.


	48. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by licieoic: ten/rose, superhero AU

He fancied himself a hero. Of course he did- why wouldn’t he? His work was revolutionary, life-changing, and he was mighty proud of himself.

He had abilities, yes. The ability to manipulate time had definitely come in handy during his school years to give him time to either a) finish the test or b) look at his notes and cheat. Not that he needed to, mind. He was a bit of a genius if he did say so himself.

But he could only stop time for so long, and the longer he stopped it the longer it took for him to stop time again. Like a refractory period, only not as much fun.

Still, in order to be a hero, there had to be a villain. And that is where Rose Tyler came in.

Gorgeous, friendly, and able to wrap anyone around her finger, Rose was the bane of his existence. Oh, she wasn’t evil, not by any means. But she certainly made his like difficult. Daughter of one of the most wealthiest man in the UK, she was way out of his league and had just stolen the prize he was supposed to receive.

The only thing that was odd about her was that, while she had abilities, she never said what. Her mother, he knew, excelled at making tea and cooking, and while her father was normal he had an inherent sense of reading people, a talent Rose obviously attained.

He cornered her after the award ceremony, slightly buzzed and feeling bold. “You stole my award, you know,” he said, and Rose blinked.

"John Smith, yeah? Physicist in temporal research?" At his nod she smiled. "They told me you were rude, but I thought they were exaggerating."

"Rude and not ginger, that’s me," he nodded. "But that doesn’t change the fact that you stole my award."

Rose sighed. “Look, John, you’re starting work for Torchwood next week, yeah?”

He rocked back on his heels, startled. “How did you…”

"I won this award because I’ve used my talent to help people, not just come up with theories," she said firmly. "I know that once you work at Torchwood you’ll start research that will prove your theory, but while you are looking through a microscope I’m rolling up my sleeves and getting dirty. The world isn’t going to be saved today by looking at the past. It takes the here and now to make things right."

John narrowed his eyes. “My work isn’t unimportant.”

"I know it isn’t," she said, compassionately. "And I only accepted that stupid bit of plastic because my dad made me. My baby brother will probably break it tomorrow anyway when he tries to play footie in my flat." She peeked around his body and waved at someone. "I’ll see you at Torchwood next week, John Smith."

He stared after her confused. She worked at Torchwood too? But the tabloids said she didn’t have a job!

John spent the next week wondering just what Rose had meant by seeing him at Torchwood. Was she in human resources? A receptionist? Maybe an intern? She had said something about using her abilities, but no one knew what they were, and her family was notoriously tight-lipped about their personal lives. 

It wasn’t until he was ushered in to a large, gleaming storehouse that he found out.

Rose was standing on a small platform, dressed in the typical Torchwood uniform. “Hello, rookies!” she said cheerfully. “I’m Major Rose Tyler, and I’m going to be leading you new trainees around today. If you’re lucky you’ll be asked to come back tomorrow. If not, you’ll be asked to leave and handed a non-disclosure contract that you must not break on pain of death. But until then, we need to see what you are capable of, life-” she placed her hand on a wilted flower and it bloomed suddenly, “death-” the flower shriveled and died, “and everything in between. Any questions?” She asked with a hard stare.

There was silence. She broke once more into that wonderful smile. “Brilliant! Let’s get started.”

For the first time, John wondered if maybe he had his entire world view completely wrong. And he couldn’t wait to find out.


	49. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by gallifreyarose: ten/rose, telepathy

When the Doctor had told Rose he needed to go inside her mind, she hadn’t exactly expected… well, this.

She didn’t feel different, not really. She couldn’t really feel the Doctor, but she was recalling things she didn’t really expect to think about. Like her first fight with Jimmy, then leaping to the rainbow festival on Gamma Vega. However, when he stumbled upon the fantasies she had of them too together Rose threw him out, mortified and slightly turned on.

The Doctor gaped at her. “What was that for?!”

"You were supposed to be looking for the memories that were taken, not… not poking into my private thoughts!"

"I told you that they would be buried, so I have to go through the private things!" He replied, then blushed. "I… er… I’ll try harder not to peek, next time."

Still bright red, she hesitated before saying shyly, “You don’t have to. I was just… I was surprised, that’s all.”

It was his turn to blush, but she noticed the way his eyes darkened even as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Right. Let’s, er… let’s try this again, shall we?”

This time, he took his time running through her daydreams and fantasies, lingering especially on the one she had about them in the library. Rose squirmed, trying not to dislodge his fingers on her temples, thinking about what mental sex would be like. From his squeak he probably caught the thought.

When he finally recovered the memories and saw the face of who they were after, he eased out of her mind, carefully putting everything back where he found it. Rose looked at him a little nervously, wondering if she had been too bold or if he had looked out of curiosity and nothing more.

"Right," he said, swallowing. "Now that we know who the villain is, we can be back in the TARDIS in time for tea. And after that, well…" he shrugged but kept his eyes adverted. "Maybe we can try out that scenario in the library?"

Rose gaped at him, then beamed brilliantly. “Just so long as you wear the specs.”


	50. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by isilienelenihin: ten/rose, continuation of chapter 48

It came as a bit of a surprise to John when Rose assigned him to her field team.

During his orientation and subsequent training period, she had remained aloof, and left most of the training to her three captains, Amy Pond (who could change her appearance at will), Mickey Smith (who was a genius at technology), and Jack Harkness (who could persuade anyone to do what he wanted, although he assured everyone they would know when they were being manipulated in that way). John was convinced she didn’t like him despite his best attempts to talk to her- he really did feel sorry for how he acted at the awards banquet, and was determined to make it up to her.

So on his first day he showed up early, determined to impress her and show her that while he was rude he was also going to be a benefit to her team.

"We have a rookie!" A blonde man exclaimed when he walked in. "I’m Jake, the resident mind-reader. Don’t worry, I won’t read your without permission," he said. "I only interrogate you when Rose thinks you’ve don’t something awful, like take over the world or drink the last of her tea."

"Don’t listen to him," Amy said. "He ‘s all bark and no bite."

Jack smirked. “He’s welcome to bit me whenever he wants”

"Alright everyone, calm down," Rose said as she entered. "As you all know, this is John, our newest temporal expert. He can manipulate Time and read it to a certain degree, and he’s currently on probation. Which means you can’t beat him up until his six months are up."

Mickey snorted. “That won’t be hard, skinny as he is.”

Amy nudged him with her elbow. “Be nice.”

"Anyway, Jack and I are taking him into the field today, so the three of you stay here and play nice. Mickey, I expect that paperwork done by the time I get back. And Amy, if I find that you’ve been sneaking off to shag Rory again I’ll put you on rotation in the slime unit, understood?"

Amy groaned but conceded, and soon John found himself in the back of a black SUV heading for the North of London and the site of a crashed, unidentified airship.

"Think it’s another Corbellion?" Jack asked.

"Hope not. That’s the fourth one this month. AA is getting overwhelmed."

John blinked. “Sorry, what? What’s a Corbellion?”

Rose grinned at him. “Oh, didn’t I say? Torchwood also investigates the extra terrestrial.”

"That makes so much sense," he said, and Rose and Jack laughed.

When they finally arrived, John was instructed to stay in the SUV while Jack and Rose investigated. He couldn’t see much of the crash site, but from what he could see he was riveted by the time traces that lingered in the air. That ship had been tumbling through time for ages, and the fact that he even got a glimpse of it was awe-inspiring.

After a few moments Rose and Jack returned. “Scanning’s complete, and it’s defiantly Corbellion. Slightly different design that the others, but there’s no life signs. AA is on it’s way to clean it up.”

"Alien Artefacts?" John guessed, and Rose nodded.

They chatted idly until the clean up crew arrived and took the situation in hand. They were nearly back at HQ when John asked, “Do you get a lot of time ships, then?”

Rose slammed on the brakes, nearly causing a crash. “What did you day?” She demanded, fixing him with a glare.

John was startled, but replied, hesitantly, “You said it was Corbellion. I… I thought you knew it was a time ship. It’s been… It’s been falling through time for at at here decades now.”

Rose cursed and slammed on the gas, spinning the wheel to make an abrupt U-turn, ignoring the honks of the other cars as she turned on the sirens. “I could have you kicked out of Torchwood for this!” Rose exclaimed. “You are supposed to tell me of any abnormalities that you discover immediately! There could be hostiles on that ship and now you’ve put an entire crew in danger, not to mention HQ if we can’t stop them in time!”

John froze, horrified. He had read the contract, of course he had, but he had assumed Rose and Jack had known what the ship was since they had seen them before. This wasn’t the first time he assumptions had gotten him into trouble, but he had thought he was over that by now. Apparently not.

They made it back just as the clean up crew was heading out, and Rose slammed the SUV to a halt in the middle of the road to stop them. “It’s a time ship!” She yelled as she ran out of the SUV. “I need access to it immediately!”

Jack towed John after him, saying that he wasn’t allowed within ten feet of the ship but they needed him on standby in case something happened. When the truck was opened and John was able to see the ship and it’s time traces once more, he tapped into his ability to see if there was something inside, hiding a few seconds out of sync so as to remain undetected. He traced every timeline, not even noticing when he started to shake and sweat profusely. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Rose yelling.

~*~

John awoke with a start and sat up, realizing he was in a hospital as the monitors screamed at his sudden movement. A young black woman came running in, demanding that he lie down. John did so reluctantly, and the monitors immediately calmed down as they took in his vitals.

"You gave us quite a fright, Mr. Smith," she scolded. "You drained your reserves during that stunt, and if weren’t for Major Tyler you would be in a coma right now."

He blinked at her. “What happened?”

"You pushed yourself too far," came Rose’s voice, and he looked at the doorway where she was standing. "You aren’t used to using your ability like that, so when you pushed yourself too far your body and mind rebelled. I had to keep feeding you a life force to prevent your brain from shutting down."

He looked away. “It was my fault we were in that situation; I was trying to help out.”

The doctor scoffed. “Getting yourself killed isn’t helping anyone.”

"That’ll be all, Doctor Jones." Rose said. The doctor nodded and after looking at his vitals once more, left the room.

Rose crossed the room to sit down in one of the armchairs. “I’m not angry, you know. I should have made sure you were aware of the proper procedure before we left; I just underestimated what we were dealing with. Our equipment doesn’t pick up temporal radiation so I had no idea to warn you.”

He continued to stare at the ceiling. “Am I going to get fired?”

"Do you want to be?"

His eyes flew to hers. “No! I love it here!”

"Good," Rose said, simply. "Because you are an asset, despite your mistake today. Anyone could have done that and I don’t hold it against you. Though my good mood is probably because the ship turned out to be empty after all," she added, wryly.

John carefully sat up, and this time the monitors simply beeped once before going silent. “I really am sorry. You just said earlier that you had dealt with Corbellian ships before, and I truly thought that you knew what they were. I would have said something otherwise.”

"That was the first time Corbellian ship we’ve found that has fallen through time," Rose said. "When we got back I had AA look over the previous ones. None of them had any traces."

John cleared his throat. “With all due respect, that’s probably because they have faded. Everything that has fallen through time still has traces- I call it Arton energy- that doesn’t really fade. It’s sorta like background radiation. Your machines probably aren’t calibrated to sense it, but I can, and if they have travelled through time I can help your scientists build devices that can sense Artron radiation in the future. It’s what my research was over before I came here,” he added, proudly.

"See? An asset," Rose smiled. "Now let’s get you some clothes so you can get back to work."

He saluted. “Aye aye, Major Tyler.”


	51. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: nine/rose, accidental kiss

Rose was hanging from a vine in the jungles of Pearloria when the Doctor found her.

She was attempting to swing herself to a nearby branch so the blood wouldn’t rush to her head, and for all the running she had done she didn’t have the upper body or abdominal strength to pull herself up the vine. Under-sevens gymnastics she might have been, but after ten years of little exercise she had lost the flexibility she once had. 

"Hold still!" The Doctor shouted as she was mid-swing, and the sonic sliced through the vine with little warning. Rose shrieked as she fell, landing on the Doctor with a grunt.

"A little warning next time would be nice," she grumbled as she recuperated, still slightly stunned from the impact. 

"A little thanks for breaking your fall would be nice," the Doctor said back.

Rose rolled her eyes fondly. “Thank you, Doctor,” she said, and moved to kiss his cheek.

Maybe she misjudged. Maybe he moved. But whatever the reason, she found herself pressing her lips against his.

For a moment they both froze, and the both immediately scrambled up. “I’m sorry,” Rose stuttered. “I didn’t mean…”

"It’s alright," he smiled, blue eyes glowing fondly. "Accidents happen. Now let’s go before the natives find that we’ve stolen their sacred relic."

"We’ve stolen or you’ve stolen?" she asked as she jogged beside him.

He grinned. “Semantics, Rose Tyler. Want to get chips after we leave?”

"Only if you pay!"

Soon all that was left of their presence was the sound of their laughter ringing through the trees.


	52. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, ten is a geek who wants to ask rose out

They had been friends for years, really. They were in the same day care group and they were frequently at each other’s houses for play dates. Their parents thought it was adorable, and they had bets going on when they would marry.

John was there for Rose when her father died, and she was there for him when his parents died and he was taken in by his aunt. He protected her from bullies and she slapped people who made fun of him being an orphan. 

And then came high school.

Rose hit puberty and while he had always thought her pretty, John finally noticed that she was. Except he knew she wasn’t interested in her geeky best friend; she was into the football players like Jimmy and Mickey, and ignored him when he said she was too good for both of them.

When Jimmy broke her heart Junior year, he broke Jimmy’s nose. He never told Rose that, since she repeatedly told him that she didn’t need him defending her honor, but… it felt good.

"He was supposed to take me to prom!" Rose sobbed into her ice cream.

John smiled as he rubbed her back. “Oh, don’t worry. I got you covered.”

She blew her nose. “You? Go to prom with me? As if.”

He knew she didn’t mean it in a bad way- he scoffed at dances, mostly because he was an awkward dancer and didn’t want to embarrass himself- but her refusal still hurt.

(Rose went with Mickey, and he tried not to let his feelings show as he watched her pose for pictures at her house, tried not to think anything of it when she got home late, much later than when prom was supposed to end)

It had been nearly a year since then, and while John and Rose were still best friends, he could feel a rift forming between them. She was going to college to study english and art; he was going to a different college to study physics and astronomy. He had also applied to Rose’s college and got in, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell her or not. 

He was playing Minecraft when she flopped down beside him. “What’s up?” she asked, slightly out of breath from cheer practice and the bike ride to his house. “Kill any creepers?”

"Lots," he said. "I’ve been expanding my house, too." His heart was hammering, hoping that this would work. "Wanna see?"

"Sure! You still promised me a room for when I join, you know," she reminded him.

"That’s what I’ve been working on, actually. Though it’s more of a suite." He moved his character through the house until he walked into the side building he made for her. "Here, why don’t you take the controller?"

Rose navigated through the rooms, cooing appreciatively and laughing whenever she spotted an inside joke. He wiped his palms on his jeans as she went up the stairs, surprised to see nothing but a sign surrounded by flowers. “Under construction?” she teased, before reading the sign and pressing the button as directed.

Before her, the ground collapsed, with the words ‘Will You Go To Prom With Me?’ carved out in raised sections.

As the silence grew he fidgeted. “I know I complain about dances, but that’s because I’m not very good. But I, uh, have been taking lessons with Donna, and granddad has been giving me tips, and the only reason why I never went was because I was terrified of embarrassing myself but I’m willing to get laughed at because I’ll be going with the most beautiful girl there. But… but if you just want to stay friends, I’ll understand and we can just go as friends.” He swallowed. “Rose?”

"Oh, you’re such an idiot for a professed genius!" She exclaimed, then nearly tackled him so she could kiss him.

It was messy and their noses bumped and it wasn’t anything like he imagined their first kiss to be, but Rose was on top of him and her hands were in her hair and he was pretty sure this was a yes so it was the most perfect kiss he’d ever had. “So… does this mean we’re dating now?” He gasped when they finally broke apart to breath.

Rose beamed down at him. “Only if you agree to wear a pink tuxedo vest.”

He groaned, but in the end he agreed; she was worth it.


	53. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: tentoo/rose, buying a house

"Why can’t we just keep the flat?" Rose asked as they followed the real estate agent. "It’s big enough for the both of us and the guest room is perfect for an office. And with the way we travel so much we really don’t need a bigger home base."

The Doctor smiled. “Because it’s part of the adventure, Rose! One heart, one lifetime, that includes a house!”

She sighed. “I just… never thought you would want a house, and all. It’s… permanent, after all. We won’t have a mortgage with my account, so it’s ours. Unless we sell. But you’ve never… you don’t like domestic, Doctor.”

"There’s that little bit of Donna in me that does, though," he reminded her. "And since it’s that little bit of Donna that allowed me to have this life, I might as well honor it. Besides, you were complaining just the other day how you needed more space for our various memorabilia." He rolled the word around his mouth in a way that had Rose completely distracted for several moments.

The agent showed them several listings that conformed to the Doctor’s specifications, taking careful note of Rose’s reaction- Rose, the agent knew, would be the deciding factor and therefore the one she needed to sell to. The Doctor was pretty much happy with all of them, although he noted faults with each of them.

Eventually, they narrowed it down to two houses- one was a semi-detached about five miles out from London, the other further away but in a safer location. Rose told the Doctor that she would be happy with either so it was up to him; both were roughly the same price (not that it mattered much), and they decided to have one final showing before they decided.

They were walking around the backyard of the first house, asking about the walking trails that led through the nearby park, when a young boy popped his head over the side of the fence. “Are you guys buying that house?” He asked, eyes wide in curiosity. 

Rose glanced at where the Doctor was deep in conversation with the agent. “I don’t know. We’re thinking about it.”

The boy considered this. “The house is haunted, you know,” he whispered. “I’ve seen things moving in the window at night. Mum says I’m imagining things, but it’s true.”

Rose smiled at him. “What if I told you I believe you?”

"Are you ghost busters?" He asked, excitedly.

"Of a sorts," she said. 

The boy’s mother called him inside, and he shouted back in acknowledgment before he turned back to Rose. “That’s so cool! But I have to go now. I have homework.”

Rose waved as he left and joined the Doctor. “We’ll take it,” she announced, much to their surprise.

"Well," the agent said, recovering swiftly. "I can have the contract typed up in an hour, if John here agrees."

The Doctor nodded. “That’d be excellent, Mrs. Yates. Rose, what made you change your mind?”

Rose smiled mysteriously. “Well, let’s just say I like a house with a bit of character.”


	54. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: nine/rose, rose pregnant with nine's baby

"You cheated!" Rose exclaimed as Jack won yet another hand. "That’s not fair, I saw you switch those cards!"

Jack smirked at her. “It’s your word against mine, Rosie, and since we’re the only two people here, I’m gonna deny it.”

She began to throw popcorn at him. “Admit it! You cheated again!”

He laughed and dodged her projectiles. “I’m innocent!”

"I highly doubt that," the Doctor said as he entered the library. "What’d he do this time?"

Rose beamed at him as he sat down beside her. “He switched cards to give himself a better hand. I saw him do it.”

Jack’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “I must be getting rusty if you caught it.”

"I was right!" Rose crowed, and began to shower him with popcorn once more.

The Doctor chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. “I think that’s enough popcorn, love. Give him any more and he’ll start eating it, and that’s not much of a punishment.”

"I’m about to go to bed anyway," Jack replied as he stood, shaking the popcorn out of his hair. "You’re getting better, Rose, but you have a tell."

She made a face. “I was much better at this before the baby.”

"Sure, blame it on the kid," Jack teased as he left.

Rose sighed and snuggled against the Doctor. “The TARDIS all ready, then?”

"The medbay is ready for you and the baby when the time comes," he told her, his hands around her swollen belly. "And the nursery is ready to go. All that’s left is a baby to fill it."

"I cannot believe I’ve been pregnant for a year," she grumbled. "And poor Jack has had to put up with the mood swings. This isn’t what he signed up for."

He smiled. “I’m sure Jack wouldn’t have it any other way. He’ll dote on his nice or nephew, even though I’ll be sure to have a stern talk with him. Our child doesn’t need to be corrupted at an early age.”

"Like you corrupted me?" Rose teased.

"Like your mother thinks I corrupted you," he replied. "She never believed me when I told her it was all your fault."

Rose pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Your fault for being so sexy in leather,” she said. “Now help me up. Our child is demanding a banana split with hot fudge and strawberry toppings.”

"Projecting on the baby already?" He laughed, and Rose swatted at him before he hauled her to her feet.


	55. eight/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: eight/rose, smut

Rose keened as his fingers slid into her, gripping the headboard tightly as the Doctor sucked at her clit and his fingers moved inside of her. Three hours she had waited for this; three hours of him teasing her, whispering filthy words in her ear, touching her everywhere but where she needed him. His innocent, gentle exterior hid the darkness within him, a darkness and a roughness that manifested in times of danger or when he wanted-needed- to claim her. Tonight had been one of those times.

"Doctor," she begged. "I want to feel you inside me. Want to feel you pushing deep, filling me up… god, Doctor, please, make me come…"

He chuckled as nipped at her clit softly and she whimpered. “Patience, my Rose. Rome wasn’t built in a day. Just imagine the fall after waiting for so long…” his eyes were black as he looked up at her, and she groaned as his fingers found that spot inside her. “If I give you what you want too soon you won’t appreciate it as much. I want to hear you scream when you come, Rose. I want to hear you praise my name and let the universe know you are mine. And when I finally push inside you you will be wet, and willing, and I’ll ride you until you see heaven being born behind your eyelids.”

"Oh god," she whimpered. "Please, Doctor, fuck me."

"Not yet," he said, sinfully, before his mouth was once again on her.

He kept her on the edge for so long time was meaningless; she strained for the fall, her pride ignored in favor of reaching the heights of orgasm. The Doctor kept her at his mercy, until finally, finally, he allowed her to crash.

Rose saw white, and she was barely aware of the Doctor crawling up her body and pushing into her as she came; she only cared about the pleasure coursing through her, the sound of his voice in her ear as he murmured softly to her. Eventually, though, the pleasure ebbed, and she sighed and wrapped herself around her lover as he moved gently, slowly, within her.

Together, with soft touches and gentle kisses, they coaxed each other back into the heights of arousal, clinging to each other tightly as they tipped over the edge; he fell first, his thumb clumsily brushing against her, and she sobbed his name as she tumbled after. He collapsed carefully on her, both heaving for breath and shivering as their sweat dried in the cool air of their bedroom. He only left her to grab a washcloth to clean them up, then threw it into the hamper as he wrapped himself around her and pulled the covers over them.

Rose sighed as she pressed her ear to his chest, his twin heartbeats soothing her. “I love you,” she mumbled as she drifted off, her hand loosely curled over his other heart.

The Doctor pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Sweet dreams, my Rose,” he whispered before following her into sleep.


	56. ten, donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten and donna stuck in fairytales

"Where are we this time?" Donna grumbled as she tripped over an upturned bucket.

The Doctor scowled at his attire. “How am I supposed to know? We’re in a barn. A lot of fairytales take place in times with barns. What I want to know is why we’re wearing this ridiculous clothing.”

"At least you don’t have to wear five different skirts," Donna sniped as she made her way to the door. "C’mon. Let’s see where we are and how we can get out of here."

He followed after her. “I’ve gotten the psychic paper from Donkeyskin, the sonic from Rapunzel, and I guess we’ll get the TARDIS back from wherever we are this time.”

Donna groaned. “I know where we are. We’re in bleedin’ Jack and the Beanstalk!”

He stared up at the giant towering plant. “Let me guess- the TARDIS is at the top of it.”

She glared at him. “This is all your fault, you know. The sign clearly said ‘do not touch’, and what did you do? You touched it!”

"I thought it would be fun!" He defended himself as they walked toward the beanstalk. "I was expecting something like The Stinky Cheese Man or Little Red Riding Hood. I didn’t expect The Brother’s Grimm!"

She huffed and hiked up her skirts, grabbing onto one of the branches. “If I have to kill a giant you’re giving me a spa day.”

"If you have to kill a giant, I’ll give you a week of spa days," he replied as he began climbing. "But we’ll probably just be observers or confidantes, as we were the last two times. You wouldn’t happen to have anything hidden in that dress of yours, would you?"

"Didn’t have time to check," Donna replied. "How tall do you think this thing is?"

The Doctor stared at the box he found. “Tall enough for provisions to be stored in convenient places?”

"I’m going to need a massage," Donna muttered as she hoisted herself higher.


	57. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, kid!fic

When it came time for recess, Rose always headed to the swings. They made her feel like she was flying, and they reminded her of her dad- he would always push her, higher and higher, and whenever she jumped he was there to catch her.

He was gone, now, died shortly after her seventh birthday; Rose was ten and pretended like she was over it, but on the swings she could pretend, just for a little while, that he was behind her, laughing and urging her to fly.

Rose was about to jump when Jimmy and his friends came over. “Fly, Rosie, fly,” they jeered as she swung past them. “Maybe this time you’ll sprout wings, and won’t end up dead like your father!”

She ignored them. Behind her, her father said, “Don’t let the fear of the fall take away from the joy of flying.”

"Maybe she wishes she was a little birdy," one of the boys taunted. "Then my cat can eat her!"

Ignore them, ignore them, she told herself, as she swung her legs to gain altitude. They’re nothing but bullies.

She let out a short, startled scream as one grabbed her chain, and surprised at the sudden stop she fell off the chair in a heap. The boys immediately surrounded her, throwing dirt and small pebbles on her and calling her names; hot, shameful tears trailed down her face as she curled up in a ball, trying and failing to ignore them.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!"

A brow blur barreled into Jimmy, and he was sent sprawling as his friends stared and surprise and confusion. A boy Rose’s age was standing over him, defiant, twigs stuck in his hair and a rip in his jeans, showing a scratched up knee; Jimmy was wailing, clutching a split lip, and the teachers finally intervened and carted the lot of them to the headmaster.

Rose was hiccoughing as she was helped up, and the boy grinned at her. “I’m John,” he said. 

"Rose," she sniffed.

He held out his hand. “They were just jealous that you could fly,” he told her. “Stay with me and they won’t bother you again.”

"You promise?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Pinky swear," he said, solemnly, and they shook on it. She offered him a tentative smile, and he grinned. "Just you wait. We’ll be best friends before you know it."

He was right.


	58. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: nine/rose, renaissance AU

He trudged up the hill to their house, the little cart bouncing as his horse pulled it along. He kept checking to make sure the packet hadn’t been damaged, but the ropes held it in place. So long as nothing drastic happened, it would stay intact.

There was the faint sound of a song on the breeze, and he couldn’t help but smile- Rose loved singing, sang all the time, in fact, and that faint tune meant that he was almost home.

He and Rose had only been married a year, but it seemed like they had fit a lifetime together so far- they had moved away from London to settle in Venice, and he had started a business in carving and already had made a name for himself among some circles. Rose shared in his love of art, and he had sold a few of her paintings under a false name so she could have some spending money. Though none of his inventions had taken off yet- like the tool he had invented that contained a screwdriver, knife, and measuring tape in one device- he knew it was a matter of time.

Rose had evidently heard the familiar rattle of the carriage because she was waiting for him on the porch, holding a lantern up against the dying sun and smiling in joy. “Welcome home, love,” she said as he approached. “You’re home early.”

He grinned and scooped her up into a hug, mindful of the lantern and her swelling stomach. “It’s our anniversary. Of course I’m home.”

She giggled against his neck. “I cooked your favorite.”

"I thought I smelled something good," he replied. "Just let me take care of the horse and I’ll be right in."

He quickly took care of business, making sure the horse was rubbed down and cared for, then carefully picked up the package. It was heavy, but despite getting on in years he was still healthy; he placed it on the small table by the door when he entered, then peered through the door to the kitchen. Rose was getting bowls from the cupboards, and he moved to help her set the table.

Rose told him about the gossip she had heard from their closest neighbor, a farmer’s wife who’s youngest son was learning pottery in the city; apparently Da Vinci himself was coming to Venice, and they talked about some of the paintings he had done.

"It would be a privilege to see him work," Rose murmured as she picked at her food. Though her morning sickness had faded Rose was still careful about what she ate, which worried him immensely- he was well-versed in human anatomy, had published several papers, in fact, and while he couldn’t prove it just yet he was certain that losing weight was not good for Rose or for their child. "My paintings give us a little money, but I can never paint for the nobility, and therefore never get famous- but to see a master at his craft will be…" she sighed, and he took her hand gently.

"I truly am sorry that the world refuses to acknowledge your talent, Rose," he said. "Come here. There’s something I want to show you."

He led her over the the package and she smiled. “Your mysterious gift. Can I open it now?”

"Of course." He replied, and watched with bated breath as she pulled some scissors from her apron and cut the twine before opening the box. She gasped as the statue emerged.

"It’s… it’s me," she said, quietly. "But… I am no goddess, John."

He hugged her from behind. “You are to me, my Fortuna. This is my gift to you, to thank you for all you have given me- love, a family I never thought I could have, and a home. You are my muse.”

Rose swallowed and turned to hug him tightly. “You are too good for me, love,” she whispered. “Thank you. I love you.”

He held her as if she were the most precious thing in the world, for she was to him. “I love you too, dearest Rose. My Goddess Fortuna.”


	59. doctor/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted via submission: doctor/rose, rose meets all the doctor at once

She wasn’t too certain on the details, but somehow some evil mastermind had gotten a hold of some device that was able to control someone’s time stream. And of course, the time stream in question was the Doctor’s.

They walked in on nine men arguing or pouting, and almost immediately her Doctor made that ten. Curiously enough there were no companions, so they were either elsewhere or the device had plucked them out of a time frame where they were travelling alone. She hoped it was the former, because the thought of her Doctor alone- any of them- hurt her.

A younger Doctor in cricket whites smiled slightly at her. “I do apologize. Things tend to get… messy… when there’s more than one of me.”

"I can see that," Rose said. "Do you know why you’re here?"

"Not really," he admitted. "Someone has manipulated my timestream, but we all have different ways we want to go about it. Hence the arguing. It’s a good thing Nyssa is vacationing on Felomere; this is embarrassing even for me."

Rose looked around the room, considering. “This gives a whole new meaning to arguing with yourself.”

He chuckled. “You can say that again.”

She looked around and spied a table, and promptly scrambled on top of it. After a few futile moments she managed to arrange her fingers correctly to let out a piercing whistle, and all ten men swiveled their heads to look at her in shock.

"Alright, I don’t know what’s going on here, but I know that all of you are the only ones to be able to get us out," she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. "Now I want each of you to tell me what you know, without interrupting each other, so we can figure out a way to get out of this mess."

The oldest incarnation glared at her. “And who do you think you are, ordering us about?”

Rose matched his look. “I’m Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate, and I’ve saved your Ninth and Tenth life often enough that I deserve to be up here. But since you spoke up would you like to share with the class what you know?”

He huffed but replied, sulkily, “He has stolen an artefact from the Archives, clearly. My TARDIS registered it when we came here; the radiation it’s producing can only mean that.”

She saw the shifting and dark looks that her Doctors gave, and realized that it was probably from the Time War. “Thank you. Who’s next?”

A man with a beatles hair cut spoke up, saying what he had registered with his sonic, and so it went. Eventually everyone had said their peace and had built upon the previous life’s assumptions, using their own experiences and knowledge to help. When her Doctor spoke up, he was able to name the artefact and soon, the various Doctors were hatching a plan to stop him. 

The eighth doctor helped her off the table. “Well done, Dame Rose,” he said. “I couldn’t have done that better myself.”

"You really couldn’t," she grinned, and he conceded the point. 

Her suited Doctor came over and took her hand possessively, and his eighth self raised an eyebrow at him with an admonishing look in his eyes. “We should be heading home in about an hour or two, Rose,” he said, and led her away from the group of Doctors- she looked over her shoulder to see her blue-eyed Doctor staring after her wistfully, before he was pulled into a debate by the one with the umbrella. “You were brilliant up there, by the way. I’m proud of you.”

Rose smiled and hugged him. “Just you?”

"Oh, big-ears was too. He was plucked out of that fair on Renvere," he replied. "But mostly, I was in awe. Even my childish first self," the Doctor admitted.

"He doesn’t look very childish," Rose commented.

He snorted. “Don’t let appearances fool you. I was young and ignorant back then, and if it weren’t for two school teachers I would be a much different man.”

They were approached by a Doctor dressed in an opera cape. “Will Miss Tyler be accompanying us?” He asked.

Rose grinned. “Wild horses couldn’t keep me away,” she declared. 

"Splendid," he said. "You’re with me, Miss Tyler. I have a feeling we’ll get along just fine."

She giggled at her Doctor’s slightly thunderous expression. “Oh, don’t worry. We already do.”


	60. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, pretending to be a couple

Shireen was the first to notice. 

"You two haven’t stopped touching each other since you got back," she said, as the waiter delivered their food. "Did you shag? Because it’s about time."

Rose instantly blushed and the Doctor let her go as if she burned him. “Sorry, we were just stuck in a… very puritan society for a few weeks. We had to pretend like we were married and we haven’t quite gotten out of the habit.”

"Uh huh," Shireen said, clearly not believing her. "Anyway, where did your travels take you this time?"

"The Philippines, China, a small part of Kuwait," the Doctor said. "There was this interesting virus going on in the village of Mumphali’thecu, where the infected would-"

"No thanks," Shireen interrupted. "I throw up when I see blood. I don’t need the gory details."

Rose laughed. “And here you were last time we met saying you wished you were a travelling doctor’s personal assistant.”

"I meant that in a roleplaying sort of way, Rose," Shireen smirked, and Rose laughed at the Doctor’s stricken look.

~*~

"So," Jackie said later that day as the stopped by Jackie’s before they left, "Shireen called. Said you two started sleeping together." 

Rose groaned. “I’ve told you Mum, we’re not like that. And Shireen isn’t the best judge of character anyway. She insisted two of our teachers were sleeping together and when she went to report it to the headmaster he told her they were siblings.”

Jackie pursed her lips, and Rose sighed. “Mum, you know when I’m lying. I’m not sleeping, having sex with, or doing any similar activities with the Doctor.”

"Dunno why," she said. "He’s a bit fit this time around."

"Mum!"

~*~

"What was that all about, with you and your mum and the pillow fight?" The Doctor asked as he joined her in the library. 

Rose moved her legs so he could have room. “Nothing. Did you bring the snacks?”

He showed her the bowls he was carrying. “Chips and dip and mozzarella sticks,” he replied. “Which movie?”

"Disney marathon," Rose grinned. "Told the TARDIS to put them on shuffle."

"Good choice," he replied and Rose curled up against him when he sat down. "How many movies till you fall asleep?"

"Dunno." She admitted. "But you better not leave me on the sofa."

"Wouldn’t dream of it," he replied, and they both fell silent as the movie started.


	61. doctor/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: doctor/rose, all three Doctors and all three Roses

Rose watched as the three men snarked at each other, all arguing over who was the better Doctor (not that they phrased it like that; still, she knew ego and testosterone when she saw it). Beside her two other Roses watched with varying degrees of concern, the youngest her looking alarmed and confused and the middle her shaking her head in exasperation. As the oldest her Rose knew what they were thinking, since she had thought the same thing at one point. 

"Do you think they’ll try to stop showing each other up soon?" She whispered.

Her middle self shook her head. “Probably not. My Doctor had the vanity of a peacock and our first Doctor has the stubbornness of a mule. And yours seems to be a blend of the two. It’s gonna take a while.”

The youngest Rose piped up. “Remember that time on Andragora? When he got into an argument with the Crown Prince over the differences between cocoa and coco?”

"Oh, yeah," the middle Rose grinned. "There was this time on Harpischord when the Doctor was arrested for sniffing the flowers; apparently you have to pay a small fee for smelling rights. Anyway, he talked so much they let him go within five minutes of capture because he kept running his gob. First time he escaped because of excessive noise."

The oldest Rose snorted. “They had sensitive ears, right? That isn’t nothing. My Doctor and I were visiting modern day Egypt and he was convinced that this pack of tourists were plasmavores looking for their next victim. He harassed them for hours to get them to confess, and it turned out they were completely innocent; it was the tour guides who were the plasmavores. I was apologizing for hours.”

"Oooh," the youngest Rose grinned. "Remember that catina band he took us too? And he kept seeing the bass drummer change forms and he thought he was a shapshifter?"

"And he was just using a shimmer to hide his bad acne!" All three said together, and the collapsed into peals of laughter.

The three Doctors looked over at their companions and lover in concern. “They’re getting alone,” the youngest Doctor said.

"Well, they are the same person," the human Doctor said.

"So are we, but we aren’t laughing like that," the brown-suited Doctor said in concern. "Should we do something?"

They watched as all three Roses looked over at them before bursting into laughter all over again. The brown suited Doctor cleared his throat. “Right. I’ll get mine, and you get yours?”

"Sounds good," the other two said, and soon they were once more saving the day.

Though none remembered the event once they left, they would always get a lingering sense of embarrassment that wouldn’t go away until they saw Rose Tyler’s smile.


	62. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, would you rather

Rose took another swig of the eggnog, the snow falling outside in soft flurries. It had been three days since Christmas, and they were still ensconced in Jackie’s flat- the Doctor was sleeping on the couch while Rose was in her old room, and to Rose’s surprise the Doctor had made no mention of leaving. She was somewhat grateful- though she knew that the the man before her was still her Doctor, she needed to get used to him, to convince her mind what she knew in her heart.

So, once Jackie had went to bed for the night, Rose had plopped herself down beside the Doctor and announced that they were going to get to know each other again.

Rose swallowed the drink down, the buzz she had gotten from the drink leaving her feeling more bold. “Would you rather… go skydiving or spelunking?”

"Spelunking," he replied without hesitation. "You can discover more things that way. Would you rather have three heads capable of independent thought or extra hands?"

"Hands. Easier to multi-task," Rose responded. "Face down a power-hungry megalomaniac or a sentient computer?"

He considered. “Computer. If all else fails I can smash it. Would you rather visit France for the first time or visit a favorite spot for the eightieth?”

"Depends on the time of year," Rose said. "But I think I’d like to go to France. Was going to take a trip there one year but the ferry broke down. Ended up having to write a book report," she added, wrinkling her nose.

The Doctor chuckled. “Not nearly the same thing.”

Rose nodded. “Would you rather see the birth of a new star or a new species?”

"Oh, species," he said, eyes sparkling. "There are hundreds of thousands of stars, and they’re all the same. But living things… not a one is alike. And that… that is something miraculous."

She grinned as she leaned her head on his shoulder, the alcohol and late night making her drowsy. “Would you rather see a new planet or different time?” He asked as he nuzzled the top of her head.

"Oh, new planet," she muttered, as she snuggled into him. "It’s more… hmm… brilliant."

He smiled. “Yeah. I think so, too.” Rose didn’t reply, and and he realized she had fallen asleep. With a soft smile he carefully picked her up and carried her to her room and pulled the covers over her. “Sweet dreams, fair Rose,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. After giving her one last look, he left her room.

Tomorrow, he decided, he would broach the subject of leaving. It seemed she was finally ready to accept him completely.


	63. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: tentoo/rose, football

It started out as a way for the Doctor to relax- he had gotten lost the first day he went running, scaring Rose and bringing up their abandonment issues to the forefront, which led to a fight and slamming doors. They made up two hours later, but it wasn’t something he wanted to repeat again.

Luckily, there was a park across the street from Rose’s flat (Pete’s World had a lot of parks, something that Rose was delighted about), and even though it was monotonous he ran on the jogging track twice a day, before Rose woke up and with her before they went to bed. It was during one of those morning runs that he found the abandoned football, and when no one claimed it after a few days he brought it home and began practicing.

It took two broken vases and three shattered picture frames before Rose ordered him outside, and as he improved he organized a local footie team within the surrounding buildings. They met every Saturday and competed against each other, the teams decided the day of the match and drawn randomly from a hat. 

Rose often sat and watched as they practiced in the beginning, the Doctor obviously the leader as his enthusiasm infected those that played with him. Sometimes she was talked into joining them along with the other spouses, and though she was a lousy goalie Rose was excellent at guarding a person. She soon enjoyed joining them during a game when they were short a regular, wearing the TARDIS league football jersey the Doctor had made as a joke. 

"I always knew you were athletic," Rose commented one night as they crashed onto the sofa after another game, "but I never really imagined that you would be so good in sports. Track and field, yes, seeing as how many times we’ve ran for our lives; but I never really took you for a football guy."

He kissed the top of her head. “My fifth body was extremely good at cricket, and my third at martial arts. And though I never really demonstrated it, my previous self like to play tennis when you and Jack were sleeping. I’ve always had a sport that my bodies were partial to. This is the first time I’ve enjoyed football, though.”

"I’m glad," Rose said. "You’ve been drifting a bit since you came here. If it weren’t for dismantling the dimension cannon and making sure that everything is destroyed so that it cannot be replicated, we’d be travelling right now, and I was scared that you’d resent me for it."

He shook his head. “Never, Rose. I know that work is priority right now, and in a few weeks we’ll be off finding our own adventures. And while I do enjoy playing football with the neighbours, I miss travelling with you. But so long as we’re together I’m happy, Rose. You’re all I need.”

Rose smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest. “Yeah?”

"Yes."


	64. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, notes

The notes started as a way to help, at first. He had left them around the TARDIS to help Rose navigate, and she started setting out little corrections and reminders- ‘it was left, Doctor, not right’ or ‘note to self: he means the orangey-yellow porcupine statue, not the three headed dragon’ and ‘there’s a shortcut through the clock garden between the large grandfather clock and that annoying stack of furbie alarms.’ Eventually they started leaving notes to tease one another, or as an impromptu scavenger hunt. ‘I’ll tell you where we’re going if you find me! Find where the star crosses the heart and you’ll find the next clue.’

(that was on a bookshelf in the library over star-crossed lovers, and she eventually found him hiding in a pile of petticoats. When Jack heard that story he hadn’t stopped laughing for ten minutes)

After that it morphed into a way to communicate. Rose would leave a small note attached to his tea when he was busy tinkering, admonishing him to take a break every so often so that he could stretch and give the TARDIS a break, and he would leave a note on her pillow saying that breakfast was ready or that they had landed and weren’t you ready for an adventure, Rose?

Sometimes they left cheesy jokes or reminders of funny events that occured on various planets and space stations. A few times they found notes from before his regeneration that they had left each other, which would create some confusion, but Rose always liked them the most- these little reminders that her first Doctor was still there, that he hadn’t left. She didn’t always bring them to the Doctor’s attention, cherishing these small mementos of her life before.

It was after they had nearly been stranded on the impossible planet that the Doctor found a shoebox.

They were in the middle of a game of hide-and-seek, Rose leaving clues about her whereabouts all over the TARDIS; so far he had yet to find her, and he was digging through an old wardrobe when the box had fallen off the top shelf and landed on his head. He had grumbled in annoyance but stopped when he saw the yellow sticky note that had fallen out. He grinned, thinking he had found the next clue, but froze when he saw the note that was written- ‘I love you’. With shaking hands he looked at the box, finding five more of the sticky notes with variations upon that pronouncement.

He must have stared at the note for too long because Rose eventually got bored and went to find him, and stumbled upon him staring at the note. “Oh my god, you weren’t supposed to find those,” she exclaimed, scooping them up and shoving them in the box. “They weren’t… I mean…”

"Rose," he said, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat. "Who are they… I mean…"

She was silent as she stared at the box. “Do you really need to ask?” she finally asked, and glanced up at him with nervous eyes.

He didn’t respond, merely crumpled the original note in his fist as the other cupped her cheek. For a long, charged moment, they stared at each other; neither knew who moved first, but suddenly they were kissing, tentatively then more assured, and in a blink he was on top of her, her hands tangled in his hair and one leg between hers.

Rose gasped as they broke apart to breath, eyes wide and startled, but he knew that she was more than slightly aroused. “You know I… that I…” he swallowed.

"Yeah," Rose whispered, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I kno, Doctor."

He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation, before he looked at her again with a smile. “That’s not the way I imagined this.”

"Want to start over?" She asked, coquettishly.

The Doctor chuckled slightly before shaking her head. “No. I think… I think we’ve waited long enough.”

"Good," Rose murmured against his lips. "Because it was about to drive me barmy."


	65. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by ladygreenbriar: ten/rose, continuation of chapter 39

When Rose got the email from John’s aunt about the funeral, her entire world came crashing down.

He was her best friend, her secret crush, the only person she could imagine spending her entire life with. They had drifted after college, their contact sporadic at best, but Rose had always imagined that they would meet up again one day and start where they had left off. 

She was at the funeral home before she even realized it, waiting for the perfect moment. It was a closed-casket ceremony, thankfully, and she smuggled him out of the funeral home without any mishap. John was, understandably, confused, but withheld his questions until Rose got home.

"You mean you can bring things back to life?" He asked, sitting on her couch and looking dazed. 

Rose swallowed and nodded. “You were dead. I… I couldn’t let that be the end of it. And… and I can’t touch you, or else you’d be dead again. Permanently, this time,” she added. 

"Why?" He asked, and she thought he was taking this rather well, all things considered. "I thought… we had such a huge fight, Rose. I thought you hated me."

"Never," she said, closing her eyes. "I couldn’t… I couldn’t hate you, John. I was jealous, and hurt, but I never hated you." Rose looked at him, warily. "If… if you don’t wanna live like this, I can reverse it. You’ll have to hide away, John. You can’t let your family and friends know you’re alive, you can’t draw any attention to yourself… you can’t even have a proper relationship with me. I brought you life, but it doesn’t have to be like this."

John shook his head. “No. I mean, I will miss my family… but how can I turn down a second chance? A way to do things right?” He stood up and began pacing. “I never thought I’d see you again, Rose.” 

Her hands still covered with gloves she laid a hand on his shoulder. John stopped to look at her. “No skin-to skin contact,” she said. “But… are you sure?”

John took her hands in his own and smiled gently. “We’ll make this work, Rose. I’ve loved you for a long time. Somehow, we’ll make this work.”

Elated, she grabbed a blanket and threw it over him before she hugged him tightly. He carefully held her, squeezing in desperation before they parted.

"Now, John," Rose said, grinning at him, "what do you think of pies?"


	66. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by buttons-with-strawberry-lemonade: ten/rose, fog

"I can barely see," Rose said as she peered out the windows. "I don’t think it’s safe to go out, Doctor."

He looked up from the tablet, glasses perched low on his nose. “It’ll clear up by mid-morning according to the weather. Plenty of time to explore the ruins.”

"I wanted to get there early so we wouldn’t have to deal with the crowds," Rose complained as she flopped onto the bed next to him. "Some honeymoon this is turning out to be.

He chuckled and put the tablet and his glasses on the nightstand. “Dunno, I’ve rather liked it. A week of getting lost in Europe and shagging in unconventional places and nearly getting arrested- that’s more excitement than some people have in a lifetime.”

Rose hid her smile as his hands teasingly brushed over her chest. “But in our original universe these ruins didn’t exist! You haven’t shut up about them since you heard about them!”

The Doctor hummed as he set about removing her shirt, the oxford he had been wearing yesterday. “You said yourself that it isn’t safe going out. And the greatest wonder of the world is lying here, in bed, in front of me. I’d rather explore you.”

She smirked at him. “I’m old and decrepit like some ruin?”

"Oh, no, you’re a wonder of the modern world, love," he murmured before his mouth latched onto her breast.

Rose gasped and clung to him. “Room service… room service will be here soon.”

"They can wait," he muttered. "You are far, far more important. And besides, it’s our honeymoon, and we are in the honeymoon suite. They’ll understand." He waggled his eyebrows at her before diving between the sheets and between her legs.

"You need a ticket for admission," Rose teased as he tugged her knickers off. "Wonder of the world, after all, and if you wanna see there’s a price."

He peered up at her. “Oh really? And what’s that, then?”

Rose tugged him back up her body and pulled him down into a blazing kiss. He kissed back enthusiastically, until Rose wrapped a leg around him and flipped them over. He blinked up, slightly befuddled, as she smirked. 

"Private tour for one, coming right up," she purred, before showing him just how modern she was.


	67. ten, martha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: continuation of chapter 64

Martha had been travelling on the TARDIS for a week when she found the first note.

She did little other than stare at it confusion- ‘the key is under the glittery rock’ was written in hastily scrawled script- before shrugging and leaving it be. The monitor had a few notes written in the Doctor’s native language, so she figured it was another note to self.

Three days later, she found another one in different handwriting saying ‘wrong place, Doctor! Try the other door!’ in the middle of the hallway, and this time she picked it up and went into the console room. “Doctor?” she asked, and there was a muffled response from under the console. “What’s with the random notes?”

"Pardon?" he asked, popping up from the grating like a prairie dog- or a whack-a-mole. 

She showed him the note, and she watched as a myriad of emotions flashed over his face before he quickly took on a neutral expression. “They’re nothing, Martha.” he said, then took the note from her and stuffed it in his pocket. “Just ignore them, and don’t touch them. They’re nothing.”

"Doesn’t look like nothing if I can’t touch them," she muttered, but he didn’t respond. Martha sighed and went to fix lunch.

For a few weeks Martha didn’t find any more notes, and she had nearly forgotten them. And then she found one tucked between the pages of ‘Interspecies Relationships for Dummies’.

Jack told me to read this, but I’ve spent the last hour cracking up. Did you know there was an entire chapter on tentacles? It’s more of a porno than a how-to guide!

Martha flushed and slammed the book shut, wondering who Jack was and why he wanted the mystery writer to read it. Instead she grabbed an Agatha Christie novel.

She was walking toward her favorite spot in the garden when she found yet another note, stuck between the leaves of a species of Rose that she had never seen before. Curious, she carefully pulled it out, and instantly wished that she hadn’t read it.

Doctor, the TARDIS told me these are the only remaining plants of Arkytior. They’re native to your planet, yeah? I know you don’t like talking about it, but when I’m gone, just know that I’m still alive somewhere in the universe by your side. Just like these flowers, I haven’t died yet, not completely. So long as you remember me I can live on forever in your memories.  
Yours now and forever,  
Rose.

Eyes blurring, Martha carefully placed the note back on the plant, making sure that the Doctor would see it when he came looking for her. Some things, she thought, were better left between others.


	68. nine, donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: Donna as Nine's companion  
> Note: This is one of the times I really deviated from the prompt. I really don't think that a Nine without a Rose would be suitable for Donna and vice-versa; it'd be too toxic. So if you think differently I'd advise you to skip this chapter.

Within ten minutes of knowing the loud-mouthed red head, the Doctor was looking for ways to get rid of her.

She had attached herself to him for some reason, nattering on about his box appearing out of thin air and asking if he was going to probe her. Since he was only on Earth to find out the strange signal underneath the Thames, her constant talking was getting on his nerves.

"Look, Dana-"

"It’s Donna!" The woman snapped.

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m here because of some strange signal underneath the river, and I can’t concentrate because you keep talking. So if you would kindly shut up, I can get on with my work and leave. Bye-bye, now,” he added condescendingly, making it clear that she wasn’t worth his time.

"Oi!" Donna said. "I’m not a child, thanks."

The Doctor whirled on her, eyes dark. Her mouth snapped shut. “Then let me make it clear to you. I work alone. Got that? I don’t care about your stupid boyfriend or your grandfather. I am not from Mars, and the only reason I’m on this rock is because I’m the only being who can save it from total destruction. Understand?”

Mutely, the woman nodded.

"Good. Now go home to your boyfriend and leave me alone, because otherwise I might be tempted to leave you with the nasty alien down there." 

With that, he turned and left. The woman didn’t follow, much to his relief. He didn’t want to be mean to her, except that he deserved to be alone. He was a monster, and he only brought death to those around him.

Minutes later, as he exited the TARDIS and stared at the giant spider, Donna had all but been erased from his mind as anger overtook him. He would give the Empress of the Rac’noss a chance- but after that, she didn’t deserve any mercy.


	69. ten/rose, eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, rose and ten meet eleven

The Doctor eyed his older self as he stepped on board. “And why, exactly, are you calling me for help?”

The Doctor with the bowtie frowned. “Trust me, I wouldn’t have, but my TARDIS has been hijacked and you were much more preferable than big ears. And since the only way to track a TARDIS is with another TARDIS…”

"What about your bond?"

"He’s blocking the bond," bow-tie snapped. "You think that wasn’t the first thing I tried?"

Rose chose that moment to enter the console. “Already bickering, I see,” she said, and they fell silent. “Tea’s ready in case anyone is interested. Hello, Doctor,” she smiled. 

"Hello, Rose," he said softly.

The suited Doctor narrowed his eyes at his future self before turning back to Rose with a smile. “Brilliant! I’ve already started the searching program so we have an hour or so until it’s ready.” He took Rose’s hand and towed her towards the kitchen, his future self following along hastily. “Is it earl grey or something else?”

"The blend from Geneva Prime," Rose smiled. "Figured we’d celebrate."

"Not much to celebrate, really," her Doctor muttered, and quietened as she gave him a warning glare.

~*~

It took five tries to finally get catch up to the TARDIS thief.

He was hiding out on an asteroid in the Correllian cluster, and according to the readings the TARDIS had run out of fuel. “Shows what he knows about TARDISes,” the bow tied-doctor said. “I’m terrified at the state of the console.”

"How’d he even fly it in the first place?" Rose asked as her Doctor snuck ahead to see if they had any company. 

The future Doctor looked embarrassed. “He tricked me. Said I couldn’t possibly know how to fly Her and I told him how just to prove I could. Moments later he knocked me out and when I came too, the TARDIS was gone.”

Rose laughed, stifling her giggles in her hand. “Figures. Your ego is definitely the size of the planet.”

He frowned. “I should be offended, but it’s well-deserved, you know. A brain like mine? Of course I’m conceited.”

Rose hummed and peered around the rock. “What’s taking him so long? He should be back by now.”

"He’s fine, Rose," the Doctor said. "Don’t worry. I’m still here, so he hasn’t gotten hurt."

She nodded, then looked at him. “While we’re waiting…” she hesitated, but at his smile she continued. “Doctor, why are you alone?”

He looked away. “I don’t deserve company, Rose,” he said, quietly. “I’ve done things… I’ve hurt people I cared for and I’m dangerous. I only bring death to those around me. It’s safer for everyone if I’m alone.”

"I don’t believe that," Rose said, firmly, and he looked at her in surprised. "Of course you’ve done things you aren’t proud of. Everyone has done them. What’s important is that you learn from those mistakes and that you don’t repeat them. I’ve seen you when you were alone, Doctor, and it hurt me then. You’re better with someone by your side. You might not believe it, but it’s true. You need someone to make you better."

He smiled at her sadly. “Oh, Rose. I’m afraid it’s far too late for me.”

To his surprise she hugged him fiercely, and he only hesitated for a moment before returning the embrace tightly. His girl had always been tactile, and it wasn’t until now that he realized how much he had missed that. “It’s never too late, Doctor, you showed me that,” she whispered. “Even the most dangerous monsters deserve mercy.”

He closed his eyes and clung to her, refusing to cry. They only broke apart when they heard a small scuffle, and the grinning face of his tenth self came into view.

"Good news! Your thief is convinced that some radioactive rock some distance from here will give the TARDIS fuel. You’re free and clear to go get her, and with a bit of a boost from my TARDIS, you’ll have enough energy to get to the nearest rift."

He nodded and quickly, before he could be tempted to stay, scampered away. Rose looked after him sadly.

Her Doctor took her hand. “There’s nothing you can do for him, Rose,” he said. “His path is his own.”

"But he’s still you," she whispered. "And.."

He pulled her close. “He’ll be fine now, Rose. He’s still me, and if you can save the me that had survived the war, you can save that me, too.” He kissed the top of her head. “Now let’s get going. We’re already running late to your mum’s.”

Rose smiled slightly. “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” she said, and they walked hand-in-hand back to the TARDIS.


	70. jenny/river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by isilienelenihin: jenny/river, river brings jenny home to meet the parents

"So your dad is really a nurse?" Jenny asked as they piloted the TARDIS to Leadworth. "I would make a joke about people in the medical field being good husbands because they do excellent examinations, but I’m not entirely sure Dad is an actual doctor."

River shuddered. “Please don’t make me thing of Mum and Dad doing that. Ever. I’m glad I have a younger brother but… ew.” 

"Except he isn’t born yet," Jenny pointed out. "Why isn’t an earlier you bringing me home to meet them?"

"Because that me hasn’t experienced everything with them yet," River replied. "And we’ve been travelling together for nearly a year now, so it seemed the right time."

Jenny’s TARDIS landed with a thud, the chameleon circuit shifting to resemble a silver maple. “I don’t think that tree is native here, love,” Jenny said, patting the TARDIS. “And people might wonder how a fully grown tree suddenly appeared in the back yard.”

The TARDIS flashed her lights in annoyance, but grudgingly shifted to a bird bath with a swan like bird on top. Jenny rolled her eyes. “A fertility spring from Grenuflax? Really?”

The TARDIS remained stubborn, though, and Jenny sighed. “Fair enough. Are they home, River?”

Her lover grinned. “That they are, and already confused.” She headed towards the door and left, Jenny following behind shyly.

"Melody!" Amy said, and River’s hearts clenched slightly. Her mum was brilliantly stubborn like that, and refused to call River by anything else since she had discovered her identity. Though it hurt, it made River feel at home for once. "Did the Doctor fix the TARDIS?"

"No, Mum," River replied as Jenny appeared, hovering uncertainly at the background. "I haven’t travelled with him in a while. This is Jenny, his daughter, and… my girlfriend."

Though Amy seemed surprised, it was Rory who spoke. “How far apart are we?” 

"A few years?" River guessed. "It’s hard to tell sometimes. But next week you meet me and Jenny when Rose and the Doctor visit, and you knew her then."

Amy had recovered and held out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Jenny.” She said. “I’ve heard Melody mention you a few times but it’s nice to finally put a face to a name.”

Jenny smiled back. “It’s wonderful to meet you, too. Mum and River never shut up about you, you know. And Dad likes to complain about how you gang up on him all the time.”

Amy laughed. “He deserves it. Anyway, I have tea ready if you want some. We might as well go inside.”

They walked towards the house, chattering like old friends. River smiled as she watched them go, the tension she didn’t know she had seeping out of her.

Rory looked at her in concern. “Are you happy?”

River looked at him. “As happy as you are with Mum.”

He smiled. “Then that’s all that matters. Come on, let’s go snatch the biscuits before they do. If Jenny is anything like your mum, they’ll be gone in a flash.”


	71. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: nine/rose, nine meets Jimmy

Rose had insisted on bringing him along with her on her and Shireen’s club night. He had been reluctant, saying that getting drunk and dancing with random strangers wasn’t his idea of a good time, until Rose quietly admitted that she wanted him there for safety reasons; the last time she had went hadn’t ended well, but she felt like she owed Shireen and she wanted him near. He had agreed without a second thought.

She had emerged from the wardrobe room in black leather pants and sparkly tank top, silver bangles on her wrist and her hair twisted up into a bun. He had gulped at the way the pants accentuated her bum and the top clung to her chest in all the right ways, trying to ignore the way that her green top matched his jumper perfectly. He trailed behind them as Rose and Shireen giggled over some of the other attendants, and after Shireen had left to get drinks Rose squeezed his hand under the table. “You don’t have to dance,” she whispered, and he was grateful that she was just out of place as he was as she looked in confusion at the DJ.

Eventually Shireen dragged Rose to the dance floor and the Doctor kept a sharp eye on her, watching as she turned down several dance partners to sway to the music by herself. She was… hypnotizing. She didn’t just dance to the music, she became a part of it, swaying and dipping and becoming a siren, drawing people in. He was half out of his seat before he realized it, and sat down with a scowl.

The Doctor was sipping from Rose’s drink, a fruity thing Shireen had called a twister when his senses alerted him that something was wrong. He looked toward Rose, growing alarmed when she seemed to have disappeared.

In an instant he was standing, looking desperately at her, only to see a flicker of yellow and green as someone disappeared down a hallway. He dashed over there and saw Rose being shoved through a door by some punk star wannabe, and the Doctor saw red. He charged down the hallway and flung the door open, seeing Rose glaring at the boy with her fists clenched. “What’s going on here?” He demanded.

The boy sneered at him. “None of your business, gramps. Me and Rose here are just… having a chat.”

"We are not having a chat," Rose spat. "Doctor, I got this. It’s ok."

He crossed his arms. “Doesn’t look like a very friendly chat.”

The boy sneered. “Oh, a Doctor now, eh? You’ve moved up in the world. You must have gotten better in bed, or he must be buying you pretty things, because let me tell you, Rose, he ain’t nothing special.”

Rose didn’t bother with a slap- she punched the boy squarely on the jaw, just as the Doctor had shown her the last time she hadn’t been able to properly defend herself. “He’s better than anyone, Jimmy,” she growled as he staggered. “And we haven’t slept together, not that it’s any of your business. And I didn’t come here so we could have a turn on your bed for old times sake. I came here as a favor to a friend, who I should be getting back to. Now leave me alone before I get a restraining order.”

She marched back to the Doctor, who was grinning at her in pride, and she smiled back at him. Jimmy cradled his jaw as he shouted back, “You weren’t nothing special, Rose! It’s best you remember that!”

Before he could say another word the Doctor had him pinned against the wall by the throat. “I suggest that you apologize to Rose and leave,” the Doctor said, quietly. “She is worth a thousand of you, and her worth isn’t determined by how good she is in bed. She’s brilliant, fantastic, and her heart is bigger and braver than most of the people on this rock. Now I’m going to let you go, and you are going to say you are sorry, and then you are going to forget all about her or else we’ll have another chat. Understand?”

Jimmy glared, and the Doctor let him go. Instead of cooperating, though, Jimmy attempted a punch, and the Doctor moved out of the way and pressed his fingers to a specific nerve bundle; Jimmy crumpled, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"What just happened?" Rose yelped, surprised. 

"Venusian Aikido," the Doctor replied. "Don’t worry about him; he’ll wake up in a few hours feeling like someone is running an electrical charge though his body." He squeezed her shoulder. "You all right?"

She nodded. “Sorry about that. I didn’t know Jimmy was back in town.”

"I wouldn’t have let you out of my sight if I knew he was going to try and hurt you," he said as he escorted her back inside. "Do you want to stay or should we go?"

Rose sighed. “I’m Shireen’s wing man tonight, so I have to stay until I’m sure she’s home safely. She tends to get a bit pissed.”

However, they found Shireen waiting for them at the table, looking pale with worry. “Rose! Oh, Rose, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know Jimmy was back,” she babbled as she clung to her. “It’s my fault we came here, I never should have begged you to come…”

"It’s all right," Rose soothed. "Jimmy won’t be bothering me from now on."

Shireen shook her head. “I don’t wanna risk it, Rose C’mon. Let’s ditch this joint and go watch sappy romance movies and get fat on ice cream.”

Rose looked relieved. “Yeah. That sounds lie a great idea.”

The Doctor smiled as he left. “I’ll go get a cab.”


	72. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, suggestive situation

"Uuugh," Rose muttered as she rolled over. "What happened last night?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," the Doctor muttered. "Is this what a hangover looks like?"

Rose smacked her lips. “Dunno. What do you feel like?”

"Like someone’s drilling into my head."

"Yep, pretty accurate," she replied. Then realized why she was chilly. "Doctor… why are we naked, and why are we tied together?"

He looked at her, then at the rope that was looped around their waist. And green bow was tied on the rope between them. “I’m… not sure.” He blushed when he realized the part of Rose that was in eyesight, then immediately looked up at the ceiling.

Rose wrapped her arms around herself and looked around the bare room, finding a thin blanket. She wrapped it around herself and looked at the rope. “Is it safe to remove it?”

"I don’t know," he admitted. "I don’t know what planet we are on, since the last thing I remember looking at a purple beetle."

"I remember palm trees," Rose replied. "Or something that looked like palm trees." She paused. "They were green at the very least."

They were interrupted when the door opened and Jack appeared, smirking. “Well, what do we have here? You two bound by a marriage rope?”

"It’s… it’s not what it looks like," the Doctor stammered. "This isn’t…"

"Uh-huh," Jack smirked. "I was there last night, not that you remember. You two were so sloshed I could have gotten you to do anything. Turns out you were more interested in getting Rose naked and having your way with her."

Rose blushed but spoke up. “We didn’t have sex, Jack! I would have known! Besides I don’t… er, feel like we did,” she muttered.

"Well I wouldn’t be surprised if you passed out after the celebration," Jack said. "But I have your clothes if you want them."

The Doctor glared. “Of course we want them!”

Jack smirked and moved to leave. “Oh, Rose, you might be right about not doing anything. If you and the Doctor had sex, you would definitely be feeling it in the morning.”

He stayed just long enough to see their brilliant blushes before leaving, chuckling madly. Nothing he had said had happened last night, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease them about it.


	73. one, rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: One/Rose. Rose meets a stranger who is mourning the loss of his granddaughter, and does her best to cheer him up

Bloody Jimmy Stone and bloody Mickey Smith and bloody everyone who tried to control her life.

Rose stormed angrily down the street, not even caring that she had left her purse with her mum. Yes, she had made some bad choices; yes, she had been young and impressionable and fancied herself in love. That did not mean she hadn’t learned from her mistakes. Just because her mum still thought of her as a young girl and thought the job at Henrick’s would give her airs and graces didn’t mean it wasn’t a blessing. Rose needed that job, needed the money it promised to pay off her debts and help her mum with the rent. Why couldn’t she just see that?

Eventually her anger lessened to a simmer and she looked around for a distraction. There was an elderly man sitting on a park bench, staring out across the Thames with a familiar look in his eyes; Rose, unable to stand another person’s suffering, instantly made a beeline towards him and sat down beside him.

"It’s too beautiful a day to be alone," she told him. "Need some company?"

The man glared at her. “I certainly do not! And if I did I wouldn’t ask some silly young girl for company.”

Rose tilted her head. “You sure about that?”

He huffed. “Go away. I don’t need some busy body sticking their nose in others business.”

"You were the one staring at the river like it kicked your puppy," Rose reminded him. "Who did you lose?"

"What makes you think I lost someone?"

"Because it’s the same look my mum gets when she’s thinking about Dad," Rose replied. "And I see how she gets when she bottles it all up inside. It’s not good to let things fester. Sometimes telling a stranger about your problems is the best way to go, especially since we’ll never see each other again, and I can’t judge you."

He eyed her. “Training to be a psychologist?”

"Shop-girl, actually," Rose replied. "So come on, try me. I promise I won’t talk unless you want me to."

The man sighed, then seemed to give in. “My granddaughter recently got married far, far away. Oh, she claimed that it wouldn’t happen, but I know true love when I see it. Only problem is I can’t see her.”

"What was her name?" Rose asked, softly.

"Susan," he replied. "My Susan. She was beautiful, and filled with so much wonder for the world around her. She was my humanity, I suppose; I’m old and jaded and the family regret, but to Susan I was a hero. I’m going to miss her."

Rose smiled at him. “I bet she misses you, you know. Just because she’s married doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to see you anymore. I know it’s hard to see someone move on without you, but I know that Susan will always want to see her grandfather, no matter how old and jaded he becomes or how far away he is.”

He barked out laughter. “She’s further away than you might think.” He was silent for a long time before he spoke. “You’re awfully young to know such loss.”

She shrugged. “My mum deals with it every day; I’ve learned how to deal with it from her, and my best mate’s dad died when he was twelve; his mum abandoned him shortly after. I’m used to it, I suppose.”

"No you’re not," He said, and she nodded her head at the truth.

With a sigh he stood up. “It was a good conversation, and while I cannot say that it makes me feel better, I will certainly take your advice under consideration. Good day to you, kind stranger.”

Rose smiled. “Farewell. Until next time.”

He gave her an odd look, but was soon lost to the crowds. Feeling much better, Rose headed back in the direction she came. Her mother would have cooled off by now, and Rose knew that her mum really hadn’t meant what she said- she was just worried.

A faint sound reached her ears, like the sound of space and time ripping apart, but when she turned to look the sound had already stopped. She shrugged. Some things, she thought, couldn’t be solved.


	74. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, Rose and Ten are on an adventure, and he gets interrupted mid sentence, leaving him with having said something very awkward and/or inconvenient.

"And so I told him we were married-"

There was a sudden, loud boom, interrupting the Doctor as he recounted one of his previous adventures on the planet. They blinked at each other and grinned. “Run?” Rose offered.

"Run," he agreed, and they dashed towards the explosion.

It was easy enough to find the terrorist group who had detonated the bomb, since they had left their calling card- the police showed up moments later, and the Doctor was able to help them out by identifying the chemicals used to create the bomb, where it was placed, and the most likely entrance and exit routes they had taken.

Rose was watching him with an indulgent smile as the police chief turned to her. “Does your wife have your same training?” he asked.

The Doctor looked at Rose, then at the chief. “Pardon?”

He waved a hand at Rose. “A witness heard you call her your wife just before the bomb exploded. Does she have the same training?”

He blinked. “Er, no, not all the technical stuff, but Rose can read people well. She’s the eyes and ears to my mind and mouth.” He paused. “Well, you know what I mean.”

The chief nodded, satisfied. “I’ll have my men start looking in the direction you say they went,” he said, and walked off to bark out orders.

"Married?" Rose asked the Doctor.

He gave a sheepish look. “Someone must have eavesdropped. But we have to go along with it, because if we impersonate a married couple we could be arrested. Sorry.”

Rose smiled and leaned into him. “It’s ok. We get mistaken for a couple a lot; what’s one more planet?”

He grinned down at her. “Exactly! So what say you, Rose Tyler, you ready to catch some bad guys?”

"Ready when you are!"


	75. tentoo, tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: Rose and Tentoo go to the park with little Tony

When Rose brought home the Doctor, Tony refused to like him.

In his eyes, he was taking away his big sister. Though Tony knew Rose worked a lot, she always made time to play with him- and though he liked the stories she told of the Doctor, she made it no secret that she would leave him to go back to travelling the stars. And Tony didn’t like that. At all.

So when Rose introduced him to the Doctor, Tony ignored him and clung to Rose. She was his big sister, and the Doctor could disappear for all he cared.

Rose didn’t understand why Tony didn’t like him, and despite her best efforts to have them get along Tony refused to acknowledge him, clinging to Rose. He wanted the Doctor to know that he wouldn’t let him take Rose from him. Rose was his.

When Rose took Tony to the park, he was overjoyed. A whole day with his sister! He talked about school and his friends and the frog he had found in the backyard but Mum didn’t let him keep, and how Ben had gotten a puppy and that he had promised Tony that he could play with him.

However, when they got to the park and Tony found the Doctor waiting for them, he stopped talking abruptly and refused to get out of the car.

Rose sighed. “Tony, I know you don’t like the Doctor for some reason, but please can you try to get along with him? He’s a part of the family too.”

Tony shook his head stubbornly.

The Doctor stepped up behind Rose. “Let me talk to him,” he said, and though Rose hesitated she nodded and stepped away. Tony stared at the opposite window, watching as a woman jogged towards them.

"Tony," the Doctor said, conversationally, "I want to tell you now that I’m not trying to take Rose from you."

Tony looked at him suspiciously.

He smiled. “I’m not. I did everything I could so that Rose wouldn’t leave you- even stranded myself here instead of bringing her with me to the other universe. I know your sister means the world to you, and I couldn’t separate the two of you.”

He frowned. “But Rose has you, she doesn’t need me.”

The Doctor sighed. “Tony, that’s not it at all. Rose and I… you remember what it was like when you first met your best friend?” Tony nodded. “We’ve been through a lot when we last saw each other, and we’re trying to get to know each other again. But once we do, it’ll be back to normal. I promise that Rose will still be your big sister, Tony, and that you’ll see her often.”

"Pinky promise?" Tony asked.

He smiled and held out his finger. “Pinky promise.”

They shook on it and the Doctor helped him from the car. “Now what do you say we play some football? Rose told my you’re the best on the team.”

"Only because the others don’t like it as much," Tony replied, and the Doctor laughed.

Rose smiled in relief when she finally saw her brother and love of her life getting along- she still didn’t know why Tony had seemed to hate the Doctor so much, but she was glad the Doctor had won him over. 

Tony waved at her, and she joined them in the game of football with a smile. She really had missed her little brother.


	76. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, oblivious ten

"So," Rose said as she sat down beside him, "a bloke asked me to go out with him today."

The Doctor looked at her. “Well I don’t blame him really, just look at you.”

Rose smiled. “Thanks. But I turned him down.”

"Whatever for?" He asked, looking confused.

Rose tamped down her annoyance. “Well, I told him I wasn’t single.”

He blinked at her. “Was he creepy? Because I understand you not wanting to go out with someone who is secretly harbouring a desire for world dominance.”

"Nooo," she huffed. "He was a perfectly nice bloke. I just don’t want to date him."

"Well, that’s a good excuse." The Doctor said. "We don’t like everyone we meet after all, and some people just don’t click."

"We clicked," Rose said pointedly.

He grinned at her. “Of course we did! Stuff of legends, we are.”

Rose sighed. “Anyway, I told him that my boyfriend was waiting for me, so I had to go.”

He stared at her until she clarified, “You’re the boyfriend, Doctor.”

"Oh!" He said. "Well, I’ll gladly pretend to be your boyfriend if you don’t want him hanging around. Where is he?"

"Gone," Rose said. "He left."

"Well why am I pretending to be your boyfriend then?" He asked.

Rose bit back a groan and shook her head. “You aren’t, Doctor. Come on, let’s go get chips. I”m starving.”

He took her hand with a grin. “Can’t have that, now can we?”

She walked beside him, wondering just what she had to do in order to get it through his thick skull that she wanted him. The idea of walking into the console room naked was looking more and more appealing every day.


	77. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: nine/rose, serial killer/cop AU

It had been a month since Rose had been partnered with John, and while she admired his skill, she wasn’t certain who he was. He was closed off emotionally, but the times she got him to smile she thought him beautiful. She knew that he had suffered serious losses in his life- his entire family was lost at sea, the boat never found- but any attempt to get to know the real John was futile.

Rose had been working on catching the serial killer who called himself the Doctor for nearly a year now, having taken over from the previous officer when he had been killed on a drug bust. Rose had always thought the death had been too convenient, but she could never find any evidence of it. And since John had encouraged her to trust her instincts, she somehow knew that once they caught the Doctor, the officer’s death will finally be proven as a murder.

John had taken over the investigation with a vengeance, but the more Rose dug into his history, the more she began to suspect her partner. He seemed to know the location of the victims before everyone else, and his refusal to share information was frustrating at the best of times. He had graduated as a military doctor, and he was ruthless when interrogating or chasing suspects. She had shared her concerns with her superior, but he had all but threatened to kick her out of the station for fanciful notions. 

So Rose did the next best thing- she invited John over for dinner, handcuffed him to the radiator, and demanded he tell her everything.

"I already suspect you," she growled as he stared at her stonily. "Your history, the fact you know the patterns, and that you were trained with the tools the Doctor uses to cut up his victims. And though I never told anyone, I found the victim clutching a piece of paper with your address. So unless you want me to arrest you right now, you tell me what you are hiding."

John sighed heavily. “On August Fifteen, 2010, a man named Harold Saxon called in to report suspicious noises next door. The cops arrived to find Lucy Cole sliced into pieces, and though Saxon was the main suspect he was released due to a lack of evidence.”

Rose crossed her arms. “So? I know all that. It’s in the report.”

"Saxon," John continued, "was my best friend growing up. But at the age of eighteen we had a falling out. He disappeared off the face of the earth and I went to school to train as a doctor. Fifteen years later I received a letter from him vowing to destroy my life the way I destroyed his."

"What did you do?" Rose asked, wondering just what this had to do with anything.

"I broke his younger sister’s heart, and she committed suicide. I never knew she loved me; I was clueless as a lad, and I honestly thought she loved me like a brother. So when she learned that I was engaged, she killed herself. The engagement never took, but the damage was done. He never forgave me, and when I heard rumors of a killer calling himself the Doctor, I put two and two together. I know his patterns because I know Harry. I know where he’s going to dump his victims because they are places where we played when we were kids. I know his type because they all look like Liz, and they are all the age she was when she died. He’s a twisted, sick bastard, and I just wish I could have realized it sooner."

Rose was quiet, stunned by what she had heard. Eventually, she asked, “Why haven’t you told anyone?”

"Because they wouldn’t believe me. Harry supposedly died three months after that first kill. But I know he’s using a false identity. I just haven’t found which."

Rose crouched down and placed her hands on his shoulders. “We’ll stop him, John. Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me, and we’ll stop him. We might not get your best friend back, but we’ll give those girls justice. I promise.”

For the first time, he looked vulnerable. “He’s trying to destroy me, Rose. Every girl he kills reminds me of the way I killed Liz. Every clue he leaves points back to me. Even if we do catch him, the jury won’t believe us. We have to find more than what he gives us. And Harry is too smart to leave evidence behind.”

Rose shook her head. “He’ll slip up. He’ll get cocky, he’ll get desperate. And when the time comes, he’ll break. He won’t be able to resist taunting you, and we’ll get a confession. He won’t hurt you again.”

She released him from the handcuffs, and enveloped him in a hug. He held her back tightly, his shoulders stiff. But it was a start. And Rose vowed that she would catch the man that had caused the pain of so many people and to John. He had suffered so much already. He wouldn’t suffer again.


	78. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: tentoo/rose, baking a cake

"No, no, no, it’s three egg yolks, and eight egg whites!" Rose said. 

The Doctor scoffed. “That’s silly! Why are there more egg whites? What are we supposed to do with the remaining yolks?”

"How am I supposed to know?" Rose asked. "You were the one to pick this recipe which, by the way, is not a cake."

"It’s cake-like! And I picked it by flipping through the dessert book after you turned down all my other options!" He replied. 

"Mum doesn’t like bananas, Doctor, and you claimed that red velvet was a symbol of hatred from some planet so you couldn’t possibly offend mum in that way," she reminded him.

The Doctor shrugged. “You wanted to pick up cake mix. It’s much more fun doing things from scratch.”

"Yeah, because you want to eat the batter," Rose accused, and he smiled sheepishly. She smiled fondly. "C’mon. Get those eggs in there. I’m done with the chocolate and if we wait too long it’ll start to harden."

The Doctor did as he was told, and they argued over whether it was ready. Eventually the Doctor got impatient and dumped the mixture into the chocolate, Rose shrieking softly as it splashed on her.

"Sorry," he said, then licked her cheek. He screwed up his face. "That’s disgusting."

"Because it’s raw eggs," Rose chuckled, then proceeded to turn on the mixer. As it worked they quickly prepared the other ingredients, only getting slightly distracted as the Doctor discovered the joy of Rose covered in powdered sugar.

Eventually it was placed in the oven, and Rose set the timer, missing her jacket and bra. The Doctor was looking pleased as he watched her from the table, his tie hanging from the counter and shirt unbuttoned.

Rose narrowed her eyes. “Oh, you’re asking for it,” she said, and pounced.

The Doctor had never had sex in the kitchen before, but as Rose licked powdered sugar and melted chocolate from his stomach, he definitely wanted to do so again.

They were inturrupted when the the oven caught fire, and Rose removed the charred monstrosity in a plume of smoke, both giggling uncontrollably. “Oh well,” he said as she tossed it, “I never liked souffles anyway.”

Rose smirked and looped his tie across his neck, proceeding to tow him from the kitchen. “We’ll buy a cake from the store before we visit.”

He snogged her for her good thinking, then snogged her again because he couldn’t help himself. Rose wasn’t complaining.


	79. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, hugs

Rose Tyler hugs, the Doctor knew, were his favorite things in the universe.

Celebratory hugs, just-because hugs, hooray-we-survived hugs, and hugs that said all the words they couldn’t say- he didn’t really need an excuse to pull Rose close, but it was always easier with a reason. Not that Rose ever questioned it. She liked them just as much, he knew.

They were on Giruva, Rose curled into his side as they and Flix, a native who had helped them take down the invaders, watched the space ship blow up in the atmosphere. The invaders were already imprisoned and waiting for trial, but their ship had to be destroyed in case they tried to escape.

"Today was a good day," Rose sighed. "No one died."

He smiled down at her. “I reckon you liked dressing up the best.”

"Of course! I never have an excuse to wear heels now," Rose replied. "Even if the captain was handsy."

The Doctor frowned. “He was?”

"Don’t worry, I made sure to smack ‘im," Rose grinned. "I think it only impressed him."

His arms squeezed her. “Hard not to admire a woman who can stick up for herself. Though I’m not bailing him out of jail so you can run off together.”

"Oh don’t worry, he’s not my type," Rose teased. Just as he was about to puff with pride, she added, "I prefer the leather jacket kind myself."

Wounded, he pouted at her. “But Rose! I can’t pull of a leather jacket this time!”

"Oh, I dunno, depends on leather," she replied, and trailed her eyes down his body to linger on his crotch. He gulped.

Flix interrupted them. “Are you sure you aren’t married?” He asked, wonderingly. “I haven’t seen my parents flirt as much as you two have this day.”

They blushed and disentangled themselves. “We aren’t,” Rose told him. “We’re just friends.”

Flix didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure? It looked like you were about to kiss.”

"Right!" The Doctor said. "It’s time we left. Thanks for all your help, Flix. We wouldn’t have been able to do it without you."

Flix bowed. “It was my honor, Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. May the light shine on your path.”

They echoed back the blessing, then walked back to the TARDIS hand-in-hand. “He was nice,” Rose commented. “Think he’ll ask Winx out now?”

"Probably," the Doctor replied. "I talked to her sister, Gretix, and she hinted that Winx was going to ask him if took too long."

Rose laughed. “Good idea. Guys can be clueless sometimes.”

"Well, we can’t all be Time Lords," he said, smugly, which morphed into confusion as Rose began to laugh.


	80. eight, charley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: Eight wakes up alone in the dark

He woke up in the dark.

As he felt around him and realized he was on a bed, he took stock of himself. He… felt alright, although he didn’t really remember where he was or even who he was. He knew he was called the Doctor, although he wasn’t sure why; his hand brushed against something small and round, and his mind recognized that it was some sort of token, although he wasn’t sure what it was for.

The Doctor sat up, realizing that his eyes had started to adjust to the room and that it was rather small, with a dark shape he realized was a nightstand, and his hand groped until he found the switch to a lamp. He switched it on with a sigh of relief, looking around the small room in interest.

Besides the bed and the nightstand, there wasn’t anything else besides a door. There was a small slot nearby, and after looking at the token he realized that it would fit into the slot nicely. He opened the door to the nightstand and found a piece of a map and a rope, and slipped both into his pocket before going over to the door. Only a last minute decision had him grabbing the quilt and bundling it together with the rope, since he wasn’t sure what he would find on the other side of the door.

He slid the token into the slot, and the door slid open to reveal a maze. If it weren’t for the sudden feeling of danger surrounding him the Doctor would have felt more excited; but he somehow knew that the only way to survive was to take his chances. After one last look at the room behind him, he took a breath and continued.

 _Doctor_ , a female whispered after he had taken a few steps. She sounded panicked. _Doctor it… Charley. I will… careful!_

"Hello?" he called out in confusion? "Someone there?"

 _Avoid the shadows!_ The voice said, and he blinked as he looked around. She was right, of course; there were a lot of shadows, but they looked like shadows. Still, the voice- Charley?- sounded worried, so he assumed that it was his subconscious. “I hope that I’m not insane, I’m pretty sure hearing voices is the first sign,” he muttered, and began his walk.

As he continued, the Doctor tried not to think that he was in a trap. But as the darkness grew deeper and he began to hear things moving on either side of the walls, it was harder to stay positive.


	81. tentoo/rose, amy/rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by badwolfroseandcrownsoufflegirl: tentoo/rose, where season six happens except amy and rory keep their baby

It was a good thing Torchwood survived for centuries, because Rose wasn’t sure she and the Doctor alone had the manpower to retrieve Amy from Demons Run. It was also an even better thing that Torchwood kept good tabs on the timeline of their time-travelling COO and that her status was somewhat legendary, because that meant she could pretty much take over whatever branch she happened to encounter. 

The Torchwood of the Time Period they had tracked Amy to was monitoring the quadrant Demon’s Run was located in, and no one had been going in or out. The Doctor had taken a surprisingly short amount of time to figure out a way to counter-act the Silence’s abilities, giving the Torchwood agents of that time a sort of implant in the memory centers of the brain that would store the memories the Silence made them ‘forget’ and play them back to the affected individual. As a result they were able to operate far more efficiently than before.

Rory and Amy had known from the beginning what had happened- as soon as Amy had confessed to Rose that she wasn’t pregnant after all, they had run a scan in the med bay to be certain- Rose and Amy had stared in surprise over the results, and brought it to the Doctor’s attention. After a quick visit to the twenty-third centuries and the ensuing adventure with the gangers, Amy put two and two together. 

The Williamses had taken things well, all things considered- though they had been scared at first Amy was determined to get her ‘real’ body back, and so six months after they had discovered it Demon’s Run was ready to be stormed.

Rose was in charge of the aerial assault while the Doctor led the ground team. Rory had gone with the Doctor, determined that he wouldn’t spend another moment away from his wife; even Amy’s controlled ganger was with him, since the Doctor had babbled something about Amy being the best person to locate herself, her mind wanting to go back to it’s natural host. 

The raid didn’t go according to plan, of course- Amy’s ganger collapsed in the middle of battle, and it was a race against time to find out where they were taking her. Kovarian had nearly escaped before one of Rose’s gunships destroyed the engines, and they towed it back into the base as the Doctor rounded up the last of the monks and soldiers there, locking them all into the back parts of the station, deadlocking every exit.

Kovarian was holding a very pregnant and angry Amy when Rose, the Doctor, and Rory entered. “Take one more step and I shoot,” Kovarian threatened. The Torchwood agents who were immune to the effects of the Silence had already disposed of the aliens. “Your family needs to be stopped, Doctor. And the way to your heart is through your companions.”

Rose clutched the Doctor’s hand. “Why do this? What did we ever do to hurt you?”

Kovarian sneered. “You visit planets and take over, destroying empires and those who don’t agree with you. Your descendants follow in this vein, raining down terror and judgement but never, ever mercy. Just look at what you did today! All those deaths on your hands.”

"Don’t you dare!" Rose shouted, livid. "Don’t you dare say that taking matters into our own hands, stepping up when others are in need and doing the right thing is wrong. Out of all of us, who kidnapped an innocent woman and is threatening to kill her and her unborn child? Who destroyed the lives of countless of people because you were overcome with jealous rage? We overthrew the Kings on Hysperia because they were experimenting on their own people. We stopped the floods on Averon because hundreds of thousands would have died. I dare you, I dare you, to name one place we’ve visited that hasn’t turned out better.”

"Rose," the Doctor said, pulling her back towards him. "Don’t. It’s not worth it."

Amy glared at them. “If you don’t do something soon, I will!”

"Stay still, Amy!" Rory said, clearly frightened. But he stood tall.

The Doctor looked at Kovarian evenly. “You’re scared of me, of my family, of what we are capable of doing. And scared people do things that they aren’t proud of. I thought your name sounded familiar, and I was right. House Kovarian from Denethen. Your ancestors were the ones who captured Rose and tortured her.”

Rose stiffened. “Doctor, you said-“

"They wiped your mind, Rose, but I saw it," he said, flatly. "They held me down as they invaded your mind, and I watched you scream. For hours, they made me watch. All because they wanted to harvest the artron energy from your veins so that the King may become a god." He snorted. "I was merciful. It would have been so easy to kill them all. Instead I merely inflicted onto them what they had done to you. No doubt her family twisted the tale as it was passed down through the generations."

As he spoke Rory had slowly been reaching behind his back to retrieve the small gun he had hidden. Once he had a firm grip, the motion was fluid- he raised the gun and shot an energy bolt at Kovarian, and the woman screamed as her hand instantly went numb. Amy escaped from her grasp and ran as best she could to Rory, and the Doctor instantly pounced and handcuffed Kovarian to the nearest pipe.

"The Shadow Proclomation are on their way," the Doctor told her. "I don’t think you’ll be able to escape this time."

"Always the coward," Kovarian spat as they walked away. "You never get your hands dirty when you can have others to do it for you."

He paused, and turned towards her. For the first time Kovarian felt scared as she looked into his eyes. “I am showing mercy,” he said, quietly. “Do not ever mistake that for cowardice. If I were a coward, I would have let Amy deal with this on her own. I would have kept it a secret until the last second. But I didn’t, and she was able to fight, to give me the information I needed. You underestimated all of us. Think on that while you are rotting in a jail cell for your crimes.”

Rose was waiting for him when he entered, concern evident on her face. “You alright?”

He exhaled, pulling her into a tight grip. “Yeah. Yeah, I will be.” He swallowed, then pulled back slighly. “Come on. Let’s get Amy and Rory home so they can deliver their baby girl in peace.”

"Girl, huh? What makes you so sure?"

"Oh, I can just tell," he smiled, and closed the TARDIS doors behind them.


	82. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by bittie752: ten/rose, where the Doctor explains he only wants to be ginger, not be with one

Rose raised her eyebrows as the waitress giggled one too many times at the Doctor, and looked at him once she walked off. “You were flirting with her.”

"What?" He squeaked. "I was not!"

"You so were," she replied. "Not surprised, seeing your ginger fixation. She had lovely red hair."

"I want to be ginger, Rose, there’s a difference between wanting to be ginger and liking gingers!" He protested. Then, quietly, he added, "Besides, you know that I wouldn’t do that to you."

Rose smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “I know. You’re just so clueless as your effect on women sometimes. Now tell me what’s good, because I have no idea what a Fligirt is.”

He brightened. “It’s like calamari, but more buttery. Oooh, we should get that for an appetizer!”

She let his ramble wash over him, lost in thought.

~*~

Three days later, the Doctor woke up alone.

He blinked, wondering why Rose wasn’t in bed and why he could hear the shower running. He got out of bed, nearly tripping over his discarded pants before walking into the en suite. He could hear Rose singing softly and grinned, placing a towel on the rack before joining her. 

She was washing her hair, the shampoo more bubbly than usual, but he ignored it in favor of sliding his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss. Rose squeaked but kissed him back, her hands falling to his waist. He let his hands run through her hair, washing out the suds as he snogged her.

Eventually he pulled back, smiling her. However, that smile quickly turned to horror and he stumbled back. “Your hair! What have you done?”

Rose fingered her locks, grinning. “Thought I could do for a change. What do you think?”

Rose, his pink and yellow Rose, was now pink and… pink and… “But you dyed your hair ginger!”

"Auburn, according to the box," she replied. "You didn’t seem to mind a moment ago."

"I couldn’t see it a moment ago!" He protested. "And you know I prefer blondes!"

Her face hardened. “Yeah. I know.” She turned away from him to finish washing the suds out of her hair.

The Doctor gulped. “Rose? You know… you know I only prefer one blonde, right? Specifically the blonde in front of me? Even though she committed the sin of dying her hair?”

Rose sighed. “You know I’m not a natural blonde, right?”

He sniffed. “So? You were blonde when we first met.”

"So why is that any different than dying my hair auburn?"

"Because," he whined. "The only reason I envy ginger hair is because I’ve never been ginger. That doesn’t mean I like it. You don’t look like Rose anymore. You’re like… you’re like her evil twin."

She laughed, but turned to face him once more. “It’s temporary. It’ll wash out in a few days. I just wanted to try out something different.”

"Good," he said, firmly, as Rose hugged him loosely. "Because I don’t think I can kiss you with that hair."

"Not even if I blindfold you?" She asked, innocently, though her eyes were sparkling.

He considered. “Dunno. I’ve seen the hair now, so it will take a lot to… convince me otherwise…” he gasped and then moaned as she cupped him.

"Close your eyes, Doctor," Rose muttered, and he was powerless to resist.


	83. doctor/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by buttons-with-strawberry-lemonade: Doctor/Rose + Come with me, come with me / We'll travel to infinity / Come with me, come with me / We'll travel to infinity / I'll always be there/ Oh oh my future love / I'll always be there / For you, my future love -Gravity's Rainbow by Klaxons

One

He sees her as he and Susan are exploring this new world they have found themselves in. Earth is a backwater planet that he would have normally avoided, but the TARDIS had crashed and until he got Her working again they had to live there for the time being. Susan was exclaiming over a dress, and it almost broke his hearts to tell her no.

The woman with the yellow hair and brown eyes stepped up to him and pressed a wad of bills into his hands. “A gift,” she said, simply, before walking off. He stared after her in astonishment before looking down at the cash.

"Grandfather?" Susan asked. "What’s wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. "Absolutely nothing. Now, what dress did you want?"

Two

He sees her in the distance as Jamie and Zoe try to play Pishtookunk; she stands out among the horde of green-skinned natives, and after meeting his eyes she turned and left.

After a fleeting glance to make sure his assistants were suitably distracted, he darted through the foot traffic in the direction his mystery woman had vanished. He found her standing at the entrance to an ally, near an open door.

"Through there," she said, sticking her thumb over her shoulder. "You might be interested in what’s inside."

"And why should I trust you?" He demanded.

The woman merely smiled. “Go inside and find out.”

He did so, because his curiosity got the best of him; she ended up pointing him in the direction of a smuggler’s den that contained a few Gallifreyan artifacts, and he gathered them up quickly, grudgingly admitting that she had helped him out yet again.

Three

In hindsight, Bessie probably wasn’t quite ready for a test drive.

Liz had gone off somewhere, and since it had been a slow weekend at UNIT the Doctor had decided to see if his beloved Roadster was ready. 

The first mile had been excellent. The second had the engine sounding funny but nothing threatening, but by the third there was smoke pouring out and Bessie shuddered and died.

He was glaring at the engine, which was still smoking, when a familiar voice asked, “Need a hand?”

He turned to see his time travelling stalker. “Come to laugh at me?”

"Help, actually," she said, staring down at the engine with a critical eye. "Used to date a mechanic."

She grinned and immediately crawled under the car. “Hand me a wrench?”

"Which one?"

"Sixteen millimeter."

He did so, after after a few bangs and grunts, the woman shimmied out and grinned at him. “Try it now.”

The engine turned out without any smoke, and sounded even better than before. “What did you do?” he asked in surprise.

"You had some wires crossed," the woman said as she wiped the grease off on her jeans. "Just re-directed them and all is well. You’ll need to check that battery, though. The person you bought it from lied when he said it was new."

The Doctor checked it, alarmed, and she was proven right. “How did you…?” He turned, only to see that she had vanished. He sighed. “I’m going to need to ask her name one of these days,” he grumbled before heading back to UNIT.

Four

This time, when the blonde woman appeared, he marched up to her. “It’s terribly rude that you haven’t introduced yourself.” he said. “You know me, but I don’t know you.”

"You will," the woman said. "Very well, in fact. But not now."

He narrowed his eyes. “It’s dangerous messing with your past.”

"It’s not my past, it’s yours," the woman said. Before he could add anything she continued. "And who says I’m not here without your permission?"

The Doctor considered this. “I sent you?”

"Not quite. You’ll understand when the time comes." She smiled and dug in her pocket, retrieving a small green marble. "You’ll need this for later."

He blinked. “It’s a marble.”

"The people who capture you won’t know that," she winked, then turned to go.

He seized her shoulder. “I meant it. What’s your name?”

"You’ll find out soon enough," she said, and slipped out of his grasp.

He heard Sarah Jane’s call, and distracted he turned to look for her. The Doctor didn’t need to know that the woman had already gone by the time he turned back.

Five 

"Doctor," Turlough said as ran up, "they’re going to execute some woman in the town square."

"Whatever for?" He asked, surprised.

"Well it’s not like I asked for the details," Turlough replied irritably as he led the Doctor and Tegan to the square. 

His blood ran cold when he recognized the woman tied to the pole. Though she was scared she hid it remarkably. “Hold on!” He shouted. “What’s going on here?”

The man holding the torch stared at him. “Can’t you tell? She’s a werewolf!”

"Burn her!" A hysterical woman shouted.

The Doctor glared at her. “You will do no such thing!”

The torch-bearer sneered. “Why, you one of them too?”

"Do I look like a werewolf?" The Doctor demanded. "And I know this woman. She’s no more a wolf than you are a butterfly. And from the state of your teeth, sir, you are more the wolf than she is!"

"Prove it," the man said. "What’s her name?"

The Doctor snorted. “You wouldn’t believe me, because I bet you didn’t even ask for it. And her name has nothing to do with it. There’s a full moon tonight, is there not? Why don’t you and her stand outside to prove it?”

The man looked nervous. “I ain’t standing outside! The wolves will get me!”

"Well how else are you supposed to get proof?" the Doctor said.

Three hours later he and the woman were both tied up. “Sorry about this,” she said. “I know you were trying to give your companions a rest.”

"It’s perfectly all right," he said. "They’re getting that torch bearer outside as we speak. I don’t like the look of him."

"He’s the real werewolf. I came up on him eating the local livestock and he turned me in."

There was a howl, and the woman grinned. “There’s my cue.” She slipped out of ropes, wielding a suspiciously familiar silver tube. “Your companions will be here soon. Tell Tegan there’s a pair of shears in that haystack over there.”

"What?" He asked, startled, as she began walking away. "What about me?"

"I can’t stay," she replied. "Until next time, Doctor." She disappeared into the shadows. 

Six

"You!" He exclaimed when he saw her next. "I was almost eaten by a werewolf because of you!"

"Lupine Wavelength Haemovariaform," she corrected. "And almost eaten is not fully eaten."

Peri snorted but the Doctor ignored her. “Why are you here now, hmm? Toss me into a fire perhaps? Drop me off a cliff?”

"Actually, I’m here for Peri," she said. "You have a minute?"

"Er… yes." She said, after looking at the Doctor questioningly. "What’s up?"

The woman gestured for her to join her, and she whispered something in Peri’s ear. His companion lit up and laughed, then nodded. “Consider it done.”

"What’s going on?" He asked, suspiciously.

"You’ll find out," the woman replied, calmly. "Until next time, Doctor."

He chased after her, but she was already gone by the time he turned the corner. “What is with her and disappearing?” he complained. 

"Doctor?" Peri said. "She wanted me to tell you that the reason she left so soon is because your coat was blinding her."

He glared.

Seven

Ace whooped as the building exploded. “That’s how you use explosives!” She exclaimed.

The Doctor smiled. “Well done, Ace.”

Behind them, someone laughed. “Well, I can see where you get your love of pyrotechnics from.”

They turned, and the Doctor raised an eyebrow at the mysterious woman from his past and, he knew, his future. “Hello again. Are you here to mock my clothes or feed me to the wolves?”

She smiled. “I’m here to tell you something. Ace can listen too, if she wants.”

Ace looked at her suspiciously. “Do I know you, buttercup?”

"Not yet," the woman said. "I’m from your futures. That’s why I never stayed to chat, Doctor; even the most innocent of words can reveal the future."

He grunted. “Make it quick, then. We have an appointment with a King.”

"She’ll forgive you," the woman said simply. "And Ace, he does care for you." She smiled and walked away. 

Ace looked confused, ignoring the Doctor’s rigid posture. “What? Buttercup, what kind of message was that?”

She was stopped by the Doctor. “It’ll make sense when the time is right, Ace,” he said, but his eyes were dark. “Come. We need to finish what we started.”

Ace nodded, but the Doctor gave one last look at where the woman had vanished before turning to follow the girl he had come to consider a daughter.

Eight

The woman was waiting for him when he left the TARDIS. She still looked the same, even had the grease on her jeans from when he met her in his third life. He wasn’t really surprised; she seemed to know just when and where she needed to be, and if it weren’t for the fact that he didnt sense any of his other selves on the planet, he would have suspected he was helping her at one point in his future.

"Hello," he smiled. "Don’t suppose you’re going to give me a name this time?"

"You’ll find out very soon, now," she said. "But not as soon as you think."

He contemplated this. “Until I meet you or until we say goodbye?”

"Both," she said cryptically. "But today’s about you. I wanted… well." She shrugged. "I figured you might as well have some good memories before our next meeting."

He tried not to shake the shiver that trickled down his spine. “Is that why my TARDIS landed us in a theme park?”

She smiled. “Exactly. So what do you say, Doctor? Want to get in touch with your inner child?”

"My dear," he said as he offered her his arm, "Who said I ever grew up?"

She laughed as he led her towards the closest roller coaster. 

After they had spent the day racing from one attraction to the other, Rose waving about a piece of psychic paper to gain them faster admittance, they walked back to the TARDIS as the park closed. “I had fun,” she said, the Doctor holding a giant stuffed alien Rose had won him amid many giggles. “Compared to some of the parks I’ve been too this is pretty tame, but I still had fun.”

He eyed her. “Echo Five?”

"Phygor Five, actually," she replied. "Half the rides I couldn’t even go on because I couldn’t survive them."

The Doctor nodded. “Their speeds are much to fast for a human to handle.” He hesitated. “I think you should know that your journey is ending soon.”

She nodded, a bit sadly. “As soon as I saw you, I knew. I wanted one last good memory.”

He shook his head. “You don’t understand. Your journey is ending, but the story never ends. When you reach your goal, keep an eye out. That’s all I can say.” The Doctor lifted her hand and bowed over it. “Until we next meet.”

"It’s going to be fantastic," Rose promised, and he watched her until she was out of sight. To the future, then, he thought, and stepped inside the TARDIS. 

Rose

She found herself at the end of an abandoned street, her footfalls echoing around her. The Daleks had fled, presumably back to her ship, and Rose was the only soul about. At least until she spotted the blue box at the end of the street, and the man who stood beside her.

She couldn’t contain the smile, joy bursting out of her. The gun had been a last minute decision by those at Torchwood, since they sensors had indicated an influx of activity; she was glad they were right. It’s weight was minimal as she raced down the street towards him, and it was only a flicker of movement and the words of his eighth self that had her lifting the gun and pulling the trigger before she even realized what was happening. 

The Doctor barely seemed to recognize the smoking rubble of what used to be a Dalek before he barreled into her, nearly knocking her over. Rose tossed the gun aside before burrowing herself into him, clinging to him tightly as she whispered his name over and over, breathing him in and feeling his hearts beating frantically. His hug was even better than she had remembered and for once the world was complete again.

She sighed. She had promised him forever, and this time, she was going to keep it.


	84. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by bitchymama: ten/rose, playing hearts

The Doctor had pulled out a pack of cards to pass the time in the current jail cell, and after a few rounds of speed and war they had attempted poker but could read each other too well for them to get any headway. Eventually, they had started playing hearts since their hearing wasn’t until that night and they had hours to waste.

Rose hadn’t played before, so the Doctor outlined the rules as he shuffled the cards. It was difficult to play with two people but they managed, adjusting the rules slightly as they tried to trick each other.

"Awww, you don’t have a heart!" Rose giggled he laid down a six of clubs to her four of hearts. "No wonder you’re in here with me."

He grinned and laid down a four of diamonds. “What about you, Miss Tyler? What are you in here for?”

"Clubbing people," she quipped, lying down the Queen of spades. He groaned.

"You’re lucky I like you," he grumbled as he tallied up the scores. "And that we don’t have a cell mate. Otherwise I’d be playing with them instead."

"They wouldn’t be nearly as good at conversation," Rose replied. "And you know they’d be rubbish at poker. Besides, what would they trade? Fleas?"

He wrinkled his nose. “It’s not that dirty, Rose.”

"You clearly didn’t get a good look at the other inhabitants on our way in here," she said dryly as she laid down the three of clubs.

He scooped up the cards and laid down a seven of diamonds. “I did, and they aren’t as dirty as you think. For the time period we are on, that’s pretty normal.” 

Rose hummed as she laid down a three of diamonds. He made a face at her and accepted the loss. “Wonder how we’re going to get out of here?”

"I have hearts now, think that’ll be enough?" He said as he laid down a five of hearts.

She grinned. “Maybe. But I have the most important two.” She replied, and laid down a two of hearts.

He smiled at her and laid down an ace of hearts. “So long as I get to get to keep this one.”

Rose beamed at him. “You don’t even have to ask,” she said, and pulled him into a thorough snog, gripping his tie tightly. The card game was completely forgotten.


	85. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: tentoo/rose, rescue mission

"You’ll regret this," Rose said as one of her guards gave her the daily allotment of food. "You clearly underestimate Torchwood and it’s allies if you think they aren’t going to fight."

The guard rolled his eyes. “Three weeks, and nothing has changed. All you do is threaten but no carry through.” He snorted. “All bark and no bite.”

Rose smirked. “Arrogance. That’s the first thing my husband will exploit.”

"Your husband is a pathetic human, just like you," it sneered. "If it weren’t for the child you carry I wouldn’t have bothered. But it carries Time Lord blood. Does your husband know that you cheated on him with a superior species?"

"And that is where you are wrong," Rose said calmly. "My husband is a Time Lord." An explosion rocked the base above them. "Just as I thought. What were you saying, again? Nothing has changed?"

The guard ran out of her cell, not bothering to close it behind him; Rose walked serenely after, pulling out the keys that were still in her lock and freeing the others that were caged with her. By the time the Doctor found her she and a dozen other creatures were standing guard over twice as many guards.

"Hello, love," Rose said cheerily as he burst into the room. "Took your time about it."

He grinned at her. “Bureaucracies. They’re a pain.” He swooped her up into a hug. “You and the baby alright?”

"More than. You didn’t destroy the building, did you?"

"Just one wall," he assured her. "Come on. A chopper is waiting to get you and your friends here home. Torchwood will round up this lot."

Rose kissed him in gratitude. “Chips tonight to celebrate?”

"Wouldn’t miss it," he said, squeezing her hand before turning to give orders to the Torchwood agents assembled in the hallway.


	86. ten/rose, nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by misstylersmith: ten/rose, nine sees them being a couple

When they landed on Prestoria, he should have known that it looked familiar for a reason. But Rose had instantly fallen in love with the beaches and had ran out without a by-your-leave, so he had hastened to catch up with her before some pretty boy could assume she was alone.

He was in swimming trunks and helping Rose with the sunscreen when he felt a slight pressure in his mind. He looked around in confusion before meeting the eyes of a familiar blue-eyed regeneration, a look of shock and betrayal on his face before he turned and ran.

The Doctor sighed before he finished Rose’s back. “I’ll be right back,” he said, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. “There’s a stand not too far from here that sells some brilliant banana smoothies.”

Rose giggled and smiled at him. “Bring me back something sweet.”

He kissed her briefly before standing to chase after his former self.

His ninth body wasn’t too far away, pacing and muttering angrily at himself. He glared when the Doctor walked up. “So how does she meet you, then?” His former self growled. “Rose always liked her men pretty.”

"Oh, I dunno, this body isn’t quite as pretty as our eighth body," the Doctor mused. "Though I did choose this form with her in mind. Though my first word wasn’t nearly as impressive as ‘run’; you have me beat there at least."

His former self looked at him in confusion before he realized what he was saying. “But… you aren’t supposed to be here! What if my Rose sees you?”

"She doesn’t. I remember this day, you know. And I know that a few seconds ago it took all your willpower not to throttle me. And that right now you’re terrified of why Rose still looks like she does now, when we’ve obviously changed."

His former self averted his eyes. “I was hoping I would get some more mileage out of this body. But I don’t really see the point of holding on when there’s no one else.”

"There’s Rose," the Doctor said. "And she’s worth it."

They studied each other for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts about that statement- finally his former self nodded. “Keep her safe.”

"Give her a chance," the Doctor replied, and they parted ways. 

He made a detour to get the drinks, and made his way back to Rose. She smiled dreamily when he approached, accepting the drink and taking a tentative sip before grinning. “Banana?”

"I told you they were the best," he said, and Rose laughed.

The Doctor relaxed with the knowledge that his past was once more behind him, and happily joined Rose when she asked him to join her in the water.


	87. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by isilienelenihin: ten/rose, Atherton Wing's ball from firefly

Rose was enjoying herself, all things considered.

The ballroom and the planet were rather dusty, like someone had plucked modern-day civilization and plopped them down in the wild west. It was charming, though, and the Doctor had promised her a party, and a party it was.

He still hadn’t asked her to dance, but Rose was used to this; he had been caught up in a discussion over engine parts with a girl in a dress that reminded Rose a little of a cupcake. She kept looking at him in case he would catch her eye, but he seemed happy to continue arguing his point, whatever that was.

A man dressed in a brown suit approached her. “You’ve been staring at that man all night,” he smiled. “Mind if I take your mind off an unappreciative escort?”

His smile reminded her a little of Jack’s, and Rose accepted gladly. His name was Mal and he was captain of a ship; when Roes told him of the TARDIS, he laughed a remarked that the Serenity was in a constant state of disrepair and that the girl the Doctor was talking to was his mechanic.

"Figures," Rose giggled. "The Doctor loves to tinker- he isn’t happy unless he’s getting dirty, really. But he promised me a party and here we are." She sighed. "Except dancing really isn’t his thing."

"His loss, my gain," Mal shrugged, then escorted her off the floor. "I don’t have to worry about Kaylee, do I?"

Rose laughed. “No, his intentions are pure. He doesn’t really do the domestic scene.” She noticed Mal perk up, staring at an elegant brunette who had just arrived on the arm of another man. “Ah,” she smirked. “Do I need to offer you a dance now?”

Mal blinked then shook his head. “No. Inara… well, she doesn’t think of me in that way.”

She nudged him. “Go on. Ask her to dance. Worst she can say is no, which you are already expecting.”

He hesitated, then finally made his way over to Inara. Rose watched him go with a smile.

"Playing matchmaker?" the Doctor asked as he joined her. Rose jumped, then smiled.

"Something like that." She looked up at him. "Done with your argument on engine parts?"

"It was more of a friendly debate," he corrected. "So, Rose, I promised you a party, and here you are. What do you think?"

She considered. “You know what would make it better?”

"What?"

"A dance." She promptly pulled him onto the dance floor, and caught Mal’s eyes as he escorted his own brunette onto the floor. She smiled, and he allowed a small one back before his attention was drawn to the woman in his arms.

Rose hummed and focused on her dance. Even if it was the last one she shared with this Doctor she was going to make the best of it.


	88. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by spookyknight: tentoo/rose, Rose beats tentoo while sparring

He would be lying if he said he arrived there by accident. But Rose was leading the martial arts for all the rookies, and she was surrounded by boys that were young, pretty, and fresh out of university. And the thought of them putting their hands on his Rose… well.

Rose knew better, and when she saw him skulking around the entrance she smirked. “Well good for you to join us, Doctor,” she called out, and he jumped slightly. “Just the volunteer I was looking for.”

He straightened and strolled over, hands in his trouser pockets. Rose was wearing a pair of shorts that highlighted her bum admirably and a black tank-top thin enough to show a faint outline of her bra, and he swallowed back a slight groan. “You sure? You know I’m a fair hand at Venusian Aikido.”

"Well, this is plain old karate, with a bit of tae kwon do thrown in, otherwise known as Torchwood defense," she replied. "So tell me, Doctor, is your bark as big as your bite?"

He grinned at her as began removing his shoes. “Wouldn’t want you to be embarrassed in front of your class, Bad Wolf,” he said cheekily. “But I’ll play.”

After removing his jacket and tie, he bounces on the balls of his feet, loosening up before joining her on the mat. Rose moves into position, and he could hear the whispers as the recruits place bets on the winner.

"Ready?" Rose asked.

"Ready," he confirmed. 

They started off slow, and it became apparent that Rose had the upper hand when the Doctor began relying on defense not three moves in. As the speed of Rose’s attacks increased, the Doctor realized he should have felt panic. Instead… well, instead he was quite turned on.

It was rather inappropriate to start getting a hard-on in the middle of a sparring match, but Rose was flexible and he kept getting peeks of her cleavage and bra- bright purple. He wondered if she was wearing matching knickers and his motions faltered as the image hit him hard. 

He had always found Rose sexy, of course, but there was something about her dominating him during martial arts that turned him on. It wasn’t because she was frail- no, he knew that she could defend herself even before she became a member of Torchwood. It was her directing those actions at him and clearly winning that affected him so. In fact, he began daydreaming about them being a decidedly less public space and her using some of those motions in a more intimate manner.

Seconds later he was flat on his back, Rose above him with her legs around his hips and her face near his.

"Definitely more bite," she smirked, and shifted to roll off of him before her leg brushed against his groin. She froze when she felt him, half-hard, and he blushed.

She recovered quickly and helped him up. “And that, ladies and gentleman, is why you don’t get cocky,” she announced, and proceeded to break them up into groups to practice.

He put his shoes back on as she walked around dividing everyone up, and once he was fully clothed once more she trotted over to him. “You were saying?” she grinned.

"It’s been centuries since I last practiced it," he defended. "I’m bound to be a bit rusty."

Rose grinned and gripped his tie, pulling him down into a kiss. He reciprocated happily, at least until Rose pulled back to whisper in his ear.

"There’s more where that came from if you meet me here at eight."

With a wink and an inappropriate- for work, at least- stroke at the seam of his trousers, she sashayed off to start her training exercises.

The Doctor hoped no one missed him during the thirty minutes he spent in the locker room trying to recover.


	89. ten/rose, donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by misstylersmith: ten/rose, donna with a squirt gun

When Rose and the Doctor had reunited, Donna had been beyond happy for them.

She knew how much Rose meant to the Doctor- she had seen him after he lost her, and she hadn’t known what devastation meant until then. And while Martha had helped him recover, she could still see that same darkness lurking in his eyes even when he smiled. But when Rose and the Doctor collided in the middle of the street, looking as if they were trying to merge into one being… well. She knew she would never have to see that grief again. 

For the first few days after Earth was restored to it’s rightful place in the universe, she didn’t see them in the TARDIS. After dropping everyone off and putting the TARDIS in the Vortex, the Doctor had taken Rose’s hand and led her off into the bowels of the ship. She had watched movies in the media room and traveled between there, her room, and the kitchen, content to let them be.

When they finally emerged Rose had a love-struck look on her face and the Doctor looked like he had been given everything he ever wanted. Donna had smirked and asked them when they were landing because the milk had gone sour.

She walked in on them snogging in the kitchen a few hours earlier as the kettle whistled, and after coughing to get their attention she made her tea and left. The next day she caught them pawing at each other in the library, and then in the pool. However, when she caught them in a state of near-undress in the console room, she had enough.

The next day, she filled a squirt bottle up with water and marched towards the library. After making the coast was clear she relaxed and found the book she was reading, but after she heard a suspicious thump she looked up and narrowed her eyes. It sounded like it was coming from the romance section, and she picked up the bottle and headed towards it.

Sure enough the Doctor had Rose pressed up against the shelf, one hand up her shirt and the other in her hair. Rose’s hands were down his pants, and Donna aimed and sprayed.

Rose jumped and the Doctor let out a very un-manly squeak. They swiveled accusatory looks at her. “Keep that in private,” she said sternly. “Not where someone can stumble upon you!”

"You weren’t here earlier!" The Doctor complained as he pulled away from Rose and she adjusted her clothes.

"Keep it behind closed doors!" Donna retorted.

Rose blushed. “Sorry, Donna. It’s just been a long time… and it’s like a honeymoon…”

"I don’t care how much you do it so long as I don’t have to see it," Donna said firmly. "Or drop me off and pick me up until you get all the shagging out of your system."

"Donna-" The Doctor protested, but Rose cut him off.

"We really are sorry," she said. "And I promise I’ll try to keep him under control."

Donna smirked. “Something tells me you won’t adhere to that so well,” she drawled, and Rose looked embarrassed. “Listen, I won’t be mad if you drop me off. I need to check up on Gramps and make sure Mum hasn’t suffered from shock yet.”

The Doctor looked concerned. “We didn’t mean to kick you out-“

"You aren’t," Donna replied. "But you better not come back until you’re done shagging on every available surface!"

The Doctor heaved a sigh and walked out of the library. Rose and Donna followed at a slower pace. “You sure?” Rose asked. “I really am sorry about that.”

"It’s fine, Rose. I expected to see you in compromising positions. Just…. not this frequently." Donna grimaced.

They dropped her off an hour after the Earth had been returned, and returned a week later. Though she had stopped wandering in on them half-dressed, the snogs were still too numerous to count.

Until three months later when she heard noises coming from the media room. After that, she started carrying a squirt gun.


	90. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: tentoo/rose, hair

"Rose! Hey, Rose!"

Rose turned to see Katarina towing her husband along behind her, another newlywed who was staying at the same resort. They had met three days prior on a snorkeling expedition, and had plans to meet for dinner. Rose smiled as they joined her. “Where’s the Doctor?” Katarina asked after they exchanged greetings and Katarina’s husband had wandered off to the bar.

"Fixing his hair," Rose replied, rolling her eyes fondly. "He takes more time styling his hair than I do getting ready."

Her friend smirked. “Spent half of it in the shower?”

"Practically," Rose laughed. "If I didn’t know better I’d be suspicious, but he’s as vain as a peacock. Not that he doesn’t deserve it."

"Dunno, he might be getting off," Katarina mused. At Rose’s looked she raised her eyebrows. "You said it yourself, he’s always hyper after he’s done. And Gary’s always more feisty after orgasm."

Rose laughed through her groans. “No, he’s definitely the bloke that drops off after sex. It’s a good thing he’s so good at it otherwise I might get offended.” 

Katarina shrugged. “Still, aren’t you a little suspicious? Guys normally don’t spend that long in the bathroom.”

"The Doctor isn’t most blokes," Rose replied. "And I’m pretty used to it now. He was almost done when I left, so he’ll be down any minute."

Her friend hummed in contemplation. “D’you suppose he’s embarrassed?”

Rose smirked. “Oh, definitely not. That’s one thing he deserves to be proud of. You know what the say about guys with large hands.”

They burst into giggles, and when the Doctor walked up a moment later their laughter was renewed. He stared at them in confusion. “What is it this time?” He demanded, feeling self-conscious.

Gary handed him a daiquiri and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Let them laugh. It’s better to not ask questions.”

The Doctor did so, but not after one last suspicious glance. After checking on their reservation he returned, and his significant other and her friend had finally calmed down. “They’re ready for us,” he announced. As Rose passed he snagged her around the waist and cuddled against her. “You look absolutely stunning,” he murmured in her ear.

Rose grinned up at him and straightened his bowtie. “And you, dear husband, look drop dead gorgeous.” She pressed a kiss to his nose and followed after their friends.

By the time the main course came around the Doctor had nearly forgotten about their laughing fit, but when was waving the server over for another glass of wine Katarina remarked, “You’re right, he does have large hands,” they were once again stifling their giggles. The Doctor sighed and let them continue. He never could understand some aspects of human culture, even after all the years he spent among them.


	91. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by kelkat9: Ten/Rose - Romance writer Rose is on vacation and runs into playboy adventurer the Doctor and life was never the same.

_Melanie trembled as Jack pulled her close, his strong arms making her feel safe, protected. Behind them the building was engulfed in flames, Tennyson’s outraged cries still echoing from the window in the room she had left him in. No more would he hurt her family. Her brother was free, and Jack was hers… her feminine center pulsed with desire as he bent his mouth to hers, and her eyes fluttered shut as-_

"Head’s up!"

Rose shrieked as a volleyball flew towards her, and though she ducked her laptop wasn’t so lucky. It tumbled off the table onto the sand, and Rose screamed again as she dove for it. The man who had been chasing the volleyball dove forwards as well, and they ended up falling over each other and burying the computer further into the sand. “My book!” Rose exclaimed as she heaved the man off of her and scrambled for the computer. She sighed in relief when she saw that the words were still on the screen, but when she tapped experimentally at the keyboard nothing happened. She leveled a glare a the man who was retrieving his ball. “You ruined my computer!”

"You should know better than to bring electronics to the beach!" He shot back. "I lost a point because of you."

"Who cares about a stupid game? My editor is expecting this chapter tonight and you ruined my computer!" Rose exclaimed.

He frowned at her. “Look, Miss, this is a public beach. If you wanted to write without incident you should have stayed home.”

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. He was a good-looking bloke, with a smattering of freckles and great hair, but she knew he was arrogant because he knew he was attractive. “I have three million dollars on the line, sir, and I happen to write better when I’m surrounded by people. So either you help me fix your accident or I’ll have New York’s best lawyers sue you for everything you own!”

The man raised an eyebrow at her. “You clearly don’t know who I am.”

"You clearly don’t know who I am," she said hotly. "And just because you’re a pretty boy doesn’t mean I’m going to let you walk all over me!"

To her surprise he grinned. “You think I’m pretty?”

"Good-looking, handsome, striking, gorgeous, statuesque," she said, shortly. "I’d have to be blind to not see it, even if your ear is wonky. But like I said, you better fix this."

He continued grinning and looked over at the people he had been playing with. “I’m gonna be busy for a while! Play without me!” He shouted, then lobbed the volleyball back at them. “Now, Miss, what’s your name?” He asked.

"Rose Tyler," she replied as she began to pack up, ignoring his proffered hand. "I hope you know where there’s an electronics store."

"No need, I have the equipment in my suite," he replied. At her look he shrugged. "I’m a bit of a genius. And like you said, I’d better fix my mistake. So I’ll look over your computer here and you can have your chapter done by tonight."

Rose blushed slightly. “It was actually due three hours ago. But I was going to pull the time zone card so my editor wont yell.”

He laughed. “I like you already. Name’s John Noble, though I prefer being called the Doctor.” At her nonreaction he frowned. “You really don’t know who I am, don’t you?”

She shrugged. “I’m a writer. I observe human nature, not specific people. Although your little stunt with the volleyball might make it’s way into one of my books.”

"I was trying to warn you, it’s not like I lobbed it in your direction," he grumbled, but waved her into the hotel.

The Doctor kept up a steady chatter as he fiddled with her computer, pulling out tiny screwdrivers and other equipment as he worked to clean out the sand and dust from her computer. As he worked Rose pulled out the letter her surrogate brother had sent her, and frowned as she looked at the map he had given her. As she unrolled it, a piece of paper fell out- ‘protect this with your life’.

A cold chill rolled down her spine, and she looked at the map once more. It seemed to be leading to something called the Heart of the TARDIS.

"All done!" The Doctor said cheerfully and Rose jumped. "You ok? You don’t look so good."

"I think my brother is in trouble," Rose said, stuffing the map into her bag and racing over to her laptop. "I have to help him."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up," he said. "Why?"

Rose thrust the letter at him and grabbed her laptop as she raced out of the room. The Doctor followed after her. “He just said to protect whatever he sent you, not that he was in trouble!”

"You don’t know Mickey. Nothing scares him, not since he saw his father murdered." She said, harshly. "He’s an investigative journalist and caught up in a lot of politics; him sending me this letter is the equivalent of asking for help." She raced down the stairs, skipping the elevator, and headed towards her room. 

When she used her keycard to enter, Rose froze when she entered the door. Her room was ransacked. Her suitcase was flung open and her clothes scattered, the safe’s doors hanging open and her jewelry untouched. She swallowed.

The Doctor looked around gravely. “Alright. I believe you. Whatever he sent you is dangerous.”

Rose walked slowly over to the dresser, which held a single note: ‘Give us the map or your brother dies’.

"Rose," the Doctor said carefully, "let me help. I have experience with this sort of thing."

"How can I trust you?" She said, panicking. "For all I know you were sent to distract me while my room was searched!"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. “Remember the story about the man who overthrew the totalitarian regime in the Philippines?”

"My brother was there, and he told me stories…" her voice trailed off as she stared at him with wide eyes. "You’re James! His contact!"

His face hardened. “If Mickey Smith is your brother, then you can be assured that I will do anything to help you, Rose. Let me help.”

She took a deep breath. “Ok. I don’t really know much, though. He kept his information extremely quiet until he was done.”

The Doctor nodded. “I know. He’s a good man and a brilliant fighter. He’ll hold through until we find this… Heart of the TARDIS and use it to bargain with him.”

"We aren’t handing them the map?"

"No. Once they get what they want they’ll no longer need him. But if we come with what they need…"

She took a shuddering breath. “Alright. What do I need to pack?”


	92. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by licieoic: tentoo/rose, 'pour some sugar on me'

The blast of music surprised Rose when she left the office to scrounge for lunch, and curious she walked to the front yard where she saw the Doctor, sponge in hand, dancing along to the song that was currently blaring through the speakers instead of washing the car. 

Rose grinned. She was lucky they had bought a house so far out in the country; it had been necessary at the time, since the Doctor often received alien artifacts from Torchwood and needed to work on them, and discreet wasn’t often in his nature. The amount of times the workshop had nearly been blown up proved that.

But now she was glad because she was the only one who really deserved to see this- namely, the Doctor dancing around using the sponge as a microphone, in nothing but his pants as he shook his arse to the music. 

She wished she had grabbed her phone, but by the time she got it he would be done. Instead, she opened the door and walked outside, sitting down on the porch steps as he went through his routine.

When he spotted her, instead of stopping from embarrassment like she thought, he merely smirked and started dancing towards her. 

Rose laughed as he executed a hip thrust that nearly sent him sprawling, but she joined him in his impromptu dance as he whirled them around the car.

"What brought that on?" Rose asked when the song changed, and the Doctor returned to his previous task.

"Felt like it," he shrugged. 

Rose considered then smirked. “You know,” she murmured as she prowled towards him, “If you wanted some sugar, you could have asked.”

Intrigued, he paused. “I thought you said we were out of groceries.”

"We are," Rose replied as she began nibbling on his ear lobe. "But I have edible body pant that I’ve been hoarding for a special occasion."

The water splashed onto her trousers and the Doctor dropped the sponge into the bucket before he scooped her up into his arms. “Why didn’t you tell me this earlier!” He complained. “I wouldn’t have ruined my dignity.”

"You never had dignity to begin with, love," Rose giggled, then busied herself with giving him a hickey.

The Doctor managed to not hit her on any door frames, but it was a near thing.


	93. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tiatess: nine/rose, arguing over slang

"When I said chips, I mean chips!" Rose argued as they were hauled across town in the back of a wooden wagon towards the prison. "Fried cut potatoes!"

The Doctor shook his head, the frown still on his face. “On this world chips means fellatio, Rose. I warned you to watch what you said.”

Rose narrowed her eyes. “Then it’s your fault, or the TARDIS’s, for not translating correctly! It’s not like I know all the different cultures in the universe!”

"It’s slang. The TARDIS doesn’t really translate slang or euphemisms correctly, partly because she’s a prude, partly because slang is hard to translate when there’s hundreds of thousands of meanings for one word." He replied. "So when you say ‘chips’, she just translates it to the most likely definition."

Rose huffed. “Then you should have warned me! You know I’ve been craving them!”

"You were craving them thirty minutes after you had them," the Doctor grumbled. "I’ve learned to ignore it."

"Will you two shut up!" The wagon driver exclaimed.

"No," the Doctor and Rose replied together. 

Rose immediately began speaking again. “You could have worked harder to get me out of trouble, you know, instead of just repeating me. Now we’re both captured!”

"It’s not like I know where the prison is!" He shot back. "And it’s your fault for not listening to me in the first place!"

They continued bickering until the wagon driver stopped the cart and got into the back. He hauled the Doctor up by his jacket. “Look here, criminal, you either shut up or little missy here will get hurt.” He sneered.

"Finally," the Doctor muttered, and headbutted the driver. He immediately dropped, and Rose grabbed the knife strapped to his thigh. 

"You first," she said, and carefully cut the ropes binding his hands. He took the knife after her and removed the rest of his restraints before working on hers. 

Rose stretched and used the rope to tie the driver to a nearby tree as the Doctor unhitched the horse. “Ever wanted to be a cowgirl?” the Doctor called out.

"Don’t know how to ride," Rose replied as she secured the knot.

The Doctor helped her onto the horse and boosted himself up behind her. “Hold on,” he said, and kicked the horse into a gallop. 

Rose shrieked, and held on to the horse’s mane for dear life. Behind her, the Doctor laughed.


	94. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by hollonsy: tentoo/rose, pizza

"Pizza or Chinese?" Rose asked as she looked through their rather bare pantry.

The Doctor looked over the back of the couch. “Why not cook something?”

"With what food?" Rose said, dryly. "I told you we needed to go shopping but you kept finding excuses to put it off."

He stood up and joined her in the pantry. “There’s always something, Rose!” The Doctor insisted. “Just watch. I’ll make something worthy of any five-star restaurant!”

She rolled her eyes. “Have at it, then. But don’t you dare burn the kitchen down. That’s a new oven!”

He made a face before perusing the contents intently. Rose shook her head and returned to filling out the report from their most recent freelance job for Torchwood.

Thirty minutes later she smelled a foul scent in the air, and walked out of the office before staring at the black smoke coming from the stovetop. “Doctor?”

"It’s fine! It’s supposed to do that," he insisted.

"If you set the fire alarm off you’re explaining it to the firemen," she grumbled, closing the door behind her in an effort to keep the smell out of the room.

And hour later her stomach was grumbling in protest, and she finally gave in to see how the Doctor was doing. To her surprise he was setting the table, and a covered pan was sitting in the middle of the table. “Rose! Just in time!” he beamed. “Ready to eat?”

"Starving," she admitted. "What’d you make?"

"My own creation," he said, grandly, uncovering the pan to reveal some misshapen patties. "Name pending."

"They certainly… look interesting," Rose said, looking at the green and yellow lumps. "What’d you use to make them?

He sniffed. “That would reveal the secret. Bon Appetite!”

Rose shrugged and grabbed one of the patties, poking at it before taking a bite. She immediately gagged and spat it out. “Doctor! Did you put the expired chicken in this?”

He paused. “I… used some sort of meat, yes.”

She closed her eyes. “If I get food poisoning, you’re playing nurse.”

"Should I call pizza?" He asked, after his experimental bite was met with the same reaction.

"I will. You clean this up," Rose declared, then paused. "Actually, clean the kitchen. I’ll throw this out once I get off the phone."


	95. eight/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by pinkliliflower: 8/rose, "It would be you, wouldn't it?"

The man in the chair across from her looks affronted. “I beg your pardon?”

"Mysterious lights in the sky, alien invasion, an explosion and suddenly everything is all right again?" Rose reminds him. "That’s your MO, Doctor."

"Well," he conceded, "I do try to keep the explosions at a minimum." He blinked at her. "Except I don’t believe we are acquainted."

Rose swallowed but plastered on a smile- she knew that there was a chance that she would meet a Doctor who didn’t know her, but the reality stung. “Rose Tyler, Torchwood. We’re usually the ones who clean up alien messes, so it was a bit of a surprise to find you already there. I hope you don’t mind my colleague taking you in; he was just following protocols.”

The Doctor tilted his head and looked at her, his blue eyes lit with a familiar look. “No, it’s perfectly all right. You don’t plan on keeping me here, though, do you?”

She smiled. “‘Course not. I’ll get you out of here in a jiffy- so long as you agree to help me, of course.”

If she didn’t know the Doctor as well as she did, Rose wouldn’t have noticed the dangerous look in his eyes. “Oh? And what is this favour, may I ask?”

Rose shrugged. “You know you landed in a parallel universe, yeah?” At his nod, she continued. “I’m from the Universe that you came from; travelled with an older you, in fact. And the longer I stay here the more unstable this Universe gets; it’s the reason why you’re here, after all. My presence is weakening the Walls.”

The Doctor frowned. “You’re only one person. In order to have that sort of impact, you would need to be here for…” his voice trailed off, and he narrowed his eyes. “You’re older than you look, aren’t you? And I can’t read your Timelines.”

She took a deep breath. “No one has been able to for a long time. But that’s why I need to get back; The longer I stay…” she stared down at her hands. “This Universe is wrong for me. I’m forgetting myself, forgetting others… last week I woke up thinking I was from 1800’s Venice, and it took me nearly thirty minutes to remember.”

The Doctor looked concerned. “It’s trying to absorb you. You don’t belong, so this Universe is trying to force you to. It’s a miracle you stayed aware this long.” He covered her hands with his own. “Is there anything you need to do before we leave?”

Rose shook her head. “No. There’s no one here…” She trailed off and smiled sadly. “They were happy, at least. I didn’t get much time with them, but they were happy.”

They looked at each other, understanding what the other had been through. “I can see why my future self wanted to travel with you,” he finally said. “And I’ll do my best to get you back to him.”

Rose fitted their hands together, their embrace a perfect fit even now. “One day, Doctor, I’m going to promise you forever. And when I see you again, you better be ready to accept that.”

He smiled, blue eyes lit with laughter and awe. “Rose Tyler, I’m looking forward to it.”


	96. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by licieoic: nine/rose, rose passes a room which is pouring out odd colored smoke

When the TARDIS began to flash red lights at her in the kitchen, Rose dropped her half-eaten sandwich and began running down the hallway. The last time this had happened the Doctor had knocked himself out and fell in the pool. 

(she still wasn’t quite sure how he had done it, but it has still scared her)

A short while later she saw a door seeping a purple cloud with black sparkles, and taking a deep breath she wrenched the door open, waiting for the worst of the smoke to billow out before dashing inside.

The Doctor was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling with glassy eyes. He was lying amidst several broken bottles, though none seemed to have stained his leather jacket. The TARDIS had put a small spotlight on an oxygen mask, and Rose pulled it on gratefully before moving to drag the Doctor slowly out of the room. 

When she was clear the TARDIS sucked the smoke into the room, slamming the door shut and putting a sign on it that said “DANGEROUS- BIOHAZARDS INSIDE.” Though it made Rose nervous, she continued to drag the Doctor into the medbay, which the TARDIS had helpfully moved next door.

With the TARDIS’s help, she placed a mask over his face that contained certain gaseous medications that would clear the purple smoke from his lungs. Since all that remained was to wait, Rose pulled up a chair and held his hand, trying not to cry or pace from worry.

She was beginning to doze off when the Doctor awoke, blinking sleepily at the ceiling and moving his other hand to pull the mask off. “Not yet, Doctor,” she said, grabbing his hand before he could move it. “The medication isn’t done yet. You still have smoke in your lungs.”

The Doctor blinked at her before making the Alperosia Hand Signal for ‘what happened?’

Rose shrugged. “Dunno. I was eating lunch when the TARDIS started flashing red lights. Found you knocked out on the floor in a sparkly purple cloud.”

The Doctor’s eyes got dreamy. ‘You’re beautiful,’ he signed, and Rose blinked.

"Er, thanks? But Doctor, what happened?"

He ignored her. ‘Golden goddess of Time’ he said instead.

Rose smiled slightly. “You should sleep, Doctor. The smoke obviously did something to you.”

'Bad Wolf,' he insisted.

"Shhhh, it’s ok," she said. "I’ll be here."

He finally gave in, eyes closing. When the medication was finally finished she removed the mask and switched it out for another one, watching as he slowly expelled a greeny-yellow cloud that the mask collected and stored. When it was clear that he was breathing normally Rose removed the mask, placed the container containing the gas in a disposal cupboard, and returned to the Doctor’s side.

When he awoke next, he looked confused. “What happened?”

"Dunno. You were mixing chemicals and passed out," Rose replied. "Luckily I was able to drag you here."

He blinked then took a deep breath. “Floriexan gas,” he said. “I inhaled Floriexan gas. How’d I get that in me, then?”

"You were lying admist a bunch of broken bottles," Rose replied. "But you weren’t cut up. I made sure."

He looked over at her, concerned. “Are you alright?”

She swallowed but nodded. “Yeah. The TARDIS helped me take care of you.” Rose gave a small smile. “Don’t make a bad nurse, me.”

The Doctor chuckled and swung himself off the bed. “Thanks, Rose,” he said, pulling her into a hug. “I’m fine now.”

She relaxed into him, hugging him fiercely. “Just stay that way,” she whispered.


	97. ten/rose, eight/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by buttons-with-strawberry-lemonade, continuation of chapter 95

When Rose Tyler crossed back into her original universe, she sighed in relief and felt the pressure that she had lived with for nearly a hundred and thirty years slide away. From his position at the console, the Doctor looked over at her and smiled slightly. She grinned back at him before laughing. “I’m home!”

The Doctor landed on a small planet named Indigo to check the TARDIS over, since he had crash-landed upon arrival in the previous universe and had done a rather hasty patch job. As he explained it to Rose, now that the TARDIS was back in her original universe, she would heal a lot faster.

Rose explored the market they had landed near, buying a few scarves and a tiny device that would project the night sky on her walls. She knew the TARDIS had an observatory that would do the same, but she had grown used to the planetarium that she had kept in Pete’s World before it had broken a few years earlier.

The Doctor was ready to go two hours later, and they began to criss-cross across the Universe to find the Doctor she had left. Along the way they found trouble, overthrew warlords and tyrants, saved a species afraid of water from a flood, and prevented another world from suffering from a man-made drought. Along the way they fell in love, and Rose knew when the time came to leave him she would miss him just as much as she had missed the pinstriped version she had been torn from.

They were watching a sunset on Chi Minosa when the Doctor said “We’ll find him soon.”

She looked at him and he smiled sadly. “This body has magnificent foresight, as you’ve no doubt realized. I can see it.”

Rose leaned into him. “We still have now, yeah?”

"Yes." He threaded his fingers through hers. "I supposed we do."

Three weeks later they were on an asteroid market when Rose saw brown pinstripes and great hair, and she froze. Beside her, the Doctor followed her eyesight and smiled sadly. “It’s time for you to go home, Rose.”

She looked at him. “You’re home,” Rose replied. “Whether you’re in velvet or pinstripes or wool. The TARDIS- and the Time Lord that inhabits it- will always be my home.”

He pulled her into a gentle, chaste kiss before stepping back. “I will miss you,” he said. “These past few months have reminded me why I traveled in the first place. And I know that you will be… fantastic,” he said.

Rose’s heart clenched but she smiled at him. “So will you,” she replied. “I will miss you.”

"And I you."

She watched him walk back towards his TARDIS before swallowing and walking towards the Time Lord she had last seen on a windswept beach. “Doctor,” she called out, and he froze.

Slowly, ignoring the woman beside him, the Doctor turned in her direction. For a breathless moment they stared at each other- then she moved and he moved and she was once more in his arms.

"I love you," he said, and Rose realized she was crying.

"I love you," she whispered, and they clung to each other, scared that if they let go they would see it turn into a dream.

Several feet away the younger Doctor smiled sadly before turning away. Though it was time to forget, he would find her one day. And maybe, just maybe, he would be deserving of her light in the meantime.


	98. rose, susan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted via submission: Rose meets Susan

The Doctor claimed he needed to spend the day working on the TARDIS, so he landed Rose in the early sixties and promptly buried himself beneath the console.

Since she was eager to explore a new time- and one the Doctor proclaimed was ‘utterly boring’- Rose didn’t waste time in changing into the appropriate clothes and rushing outside.

It was surprising at how much she recognized even if she was decades in the past. Though the music wasn’t to her taste she lost herself in the culture, finding herself in a clothing store and giggling to herself over some of the designs.

Rose was leaving one of the stores when a young girl with black hair and a mischievous smile ran up. “You wouldn’t happen to have seen a rabbit around here, would you?”

"Can’t say I have," Rose said. "What’s he look like?"

"Brown with yellow stripes, and floppy ears," the girl said. "I’m not supposed to have him because Grandfather says that they leave hair everywhere, but I had to have him. Except he’s escaped before I could get him home."

Rose grinned. “I’ll be happy to help you find him, although it might be a bit hard in this crowd. Have you tried the back alleys?”

The girl brightened. “Good idea! Let’s go.” She grabbed Rose’s hand and charged into the nearest one.

"I’m Susan, by the way," the girl said as they searched down the alley, calling for ‘Abydos’.

"Rose," replied Rose.

They chatted easily, Susan talking about she and her Grandfather had recently moved to London, and Rose talked about how she was travelling with a friend. They bonded over that, Susan talking about all the places she wanted to visit; it wasn’t until she mentioned Gallifrey that Rose froze.

"Gallifrey?" Rose asked, faintly.

She could see the temporary panic that crossed Susan’s face. “It’s in, um, Ireland!” Susan replied. 

Rose smiled slightly. “I’m travelling with a Time Lord, Susan. I know what Gallifrey is.” She hesitated. “His name’s the Doctor.”

Susan looked wary. “That’s my Grandfather.”

Rose froze, then looked at Susan. “Oh my god,” she whispered. “You’re…” Rose swallowed and looked away. “I can’t say more. I’m from your future- far, far into your future.”

Susan smiled at her. “It’s alright, Rose. I’m a Time Lord. I’m used to the fact that I might experience my future before I get there.” She paused. “Although Grandfather doesn’t really like humans.”

Rose laughed. “Trust me, there are some he still doesn’t like. But he’s a lot older now, Susan.”

"I hope so," Susan said. "We left Gallifrey to travel the Universe and learn. And I’ve already learned so much! Earth is so exciting!"

"It is," Rose said. "Have him take you to the London Eye when it opens. You’re about four decades out, though," she admitted.

Susan was about to reply, but suddenly spotted her rabbit cowering in a corner. “Abydos!” She exclaimed, and scooped the rabbit up. “Don’t run off again,” she scolded, then tucked the rabbit into her pocket. Rose hoped he didn’t chew anything else that Susan kept in there.

"Thanks so much, Rose," Susan said. "And say hello to Grandfather for me."

Rose swallowed but forced a smile. “I promise. I hope you enjoy your time at school.”

Susan beamed. “I hope so!”

Rose watched her skip off, and returned to the TARDIS with a heavy heart. The Doctor looked up, surprised, when she walked in. “That was quick! Thought you would be gone all day.”

"I…" she hesitated, then shrugged. "Nothing interested me. No offense, but the sixties aren’t the best in fashion."

He wrinkled his nose. “I know. I lived there for several years. I was grateful when the seventies rolled around… for a few months, at least. Anyway, the repairs are done, so we’re free to go!”

"Great. I’ll make us tea, yeah?"

At his happy grin, Rose left for the kitchen, sending Susan a silent apology while simultaneously mourning the loss of that bright-eyed, excited young woman.


	99. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by gallifreyarose: ten/rose, cramps

"Chocolate!" The Doctor said cheerily as he came into her room. "Chocolate, heating pad, sappy romance movies and something to cuddle."

Rose peeked her head out from under her blankets. “I only see three of the four.”

”I’m the something to cuddle, obviously,” he scoffed. “And I give excellent back massages.”

Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled. “That remains to be seen.” She immediately grabbed the chocolate once it was within reach. 

Time-travelling, Rose has quickly realized, screwed up her biological rhythms. It had been months since her last period, and while the Doctor had assured her that it was perfectly normal Rose had worried until her period has arrived with a vengeance. It had been nearly a week and showed no signs of stopping.

The Doctor curled up behind her, gently massaging her shoulders as the TARDIS started the movie he had chosen. Rose relaxed against him, the heating pad warm on her abdomen and the Doctor a reassuring presence behind her.

At some point Rose must have fallen asleep, because when she awoke the heating pad was gone and was curled up on top of the Doctor, his right heart under her ear and her hand curled over the other on. He was watching a debate on some sort of scientific theory from the sixty-fourth century, but when he realized she was up he muted it. “Feel better?” he asked.

"Mmmm yeah," Rose sighed. "Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep during the massage."

He chuckled and nuzzled the top of her head. “It’s ok. You needed the rest.”

Rose was quite content to lay there for the rest of the day, but she reluctantly pulled away. “I’m gonna go take a shower. I’ve been in bed for nearly a day now, I must smell.”

"Not really," he said, chivalrously. "But you might want to take a bath for comfort."

She considered. “Yeah, you’re right. That sounds marvelous.” She rolled off the bed. “Don’t destroy anything,” she warned.

"Scout’s honor," he said, saluting lazily. Rose rolled her eyes and walked into her en suite.

When she returned, warm and relaxed, she wasn’t surprised to see the Doctor had gone. In his place, however, was a box of chocolates.


	100. nine/rose, jack

"Uh oh," the Doctor said as he looked at the monitor.

Jack looked at him. “Good uh oh or bad uh oh?”

"Bad uh oh," the Doctor replied. "We’re on Musicalia."

At their grim faces Rose spoke up. “What’s Musicalia?”

"You’ll see," Jack said, then looked hopefully at the Doctor. "We don’t have to go out, do we?"

"Yes," he sighed. "The TARDIS hasn’t finished cleansing the air, and the sooner the leave the faster she can finish."

Rose looked confused. “I’m sure it isn’t as bad as you think.”

"You haven’t been here before, Rosie," Jack said. "Trust me. When you go outside, don’t speak. Not a single word."

She nodded, and they left the TARDIS. At first, everything seemed fine, and Rose shrugged. “What’s the big deal?” she asked.

At least, she was trying to say that. What came out was this:

_“I don’t see_

_why there can be_

_anything wrong with today!”_

Rose froze, eyes wide, as the Doctor grimaced. Jack spoke- or rather sang- resignedly.

_"Life is a musical_

_and I am the song._

_The world is the stage_

_and the sky my adoring crowd!”_

She burst into giggles, and even the Doctor cracked a smile. When he spoke she was surprised to find that he had a smooth baritone.

_"Three hours of freedom_

_and my hearts are yearning for adventure-_

_I can see excitement on the horizon_

_and my fee are itching to go.”_

The Doctor made a face, and Rose laughed harder. Even Jack was chuckling, and Rose patted her pockets for a pen and paper. She only found a receipt, and quickly, before the translation circuit took over, wrote down Ten quid says I can come up with the most ridiculous song and dance routine.

Jack and the Doctor read her words, looked at each other, and then gave her identical grins. Though they didn’t speak, she knew they were clearly saying ‘you’re on.’ She smirked. Even if she lost, it was going to be worth it to see the Doctor prancing through the cartoony-looking flowers.


End file.
